


The Legend of Zelda: The Final Chapter

by Hitaka5Ever



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Final Chapter [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Multi, OC Balthazar, Porn, Violence, ganghirazant (implied; not necessarily a threesome), ganlink (not until Link is 18), ghirazant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, a simple Kokiri, gets thrown into the real world when the King of the Gerudos, Ganondorf, is blasted into Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods during a battle and is severely injured. Link helps nurse him back to health, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will basically just be like my own video game, so it will have different aspects from some of the games in the Legend of Zelda series. So there will be Ocarina of Time (Child Link, the Kokiri (Mido and Saria included), Kaepora Gaebora, and The Deku Tree) Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess (Ghirahim, Zant, Demise's Sword, and TP Ganondorf (outfit- and weapon-wise)) and Hyrule Warriors (pretty much everyone, and Link will be in his HW outfit later on) Then of course a variety of monsters from almost every game will be included, implied, or cameo'd :)

A terrible storm was brewing over this side of Hyrule. Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance, the lightning lit the sky after twenty seconds, meaning the storm was twenty miles away, and it was raining heavily. In a deserted part of Hyrule field, a terrible giant, thick-bodied dragon with large leathery wings lowered its head on its long, thin neck towards the ground, made an almighty screeching roar, and then released a large jet of fire from its very wide mouth full of all sharp fangs and a forked, black tongue. On the ground, standing with thick, armored legs spread and holding onto a broad, black, flamberge-esque bladed-edged sword with gauntlet hands and golden-plated claws on his fingers, Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos, stood his ground as the flames sailed towards him. Once it was feet away, he lifted the blade high above his head, issued an almighty battle cry, and then slashed down at the flames.

As if the fire was solid, Ganondorf cut right through it with his mighty sword, which would be impossible if it were just a normal sword. But this one was full of magic and power beyond comprehension, and only the King of the Gerudos could wield it. The split flames went around him, scorching the grass as they traveled on the ground. Before Ganondorf could do anything else, the dragon reared its head back, spun around, and then whipped its mighty tail around, aiming directly for the Gerudo’s body. Its target hit home and Ganondorf was suddenly flying high, far, and fast through the air from the forceful hit. The end of the tail had spikes, strong and sharp enough to stab through armor. The Gerudo cried out in immense pain, his grip on the sword hilt coming loose. The sword began spinning through the air as it descended. When it was a foot away, the blade sunk into the ground, half a mile from where the battle once took place. Instantly, the sword reverted to a normal, straight-edged blade, entirely void of power.

Elsewhere, far, far away, a small male child with pointed ears and wearing an emerald green tunic and large brown boots was on the balcony of his tree home, staring up at the sky to watch the thunderstorm raging above. His house was located on a large plot of shared land, which was within the safety of the forest trees. This place was Kokiri Forest, home to the Kokiri children of the world.

Lightning struck the sky suddenly, illuminating something in the darkness. The child’s eyes widened when he saw it fall in their very own forest, just outside the entrance of the village. Out of nowhere came a loud, booming crash and a rough tremor on the ground, shaking the tiny village of Kokiri. What exactly had that large thing been? Curiosity getting the best of him, the boy jumped up, turned and climbed down his ladder, and then headed in the direction of the village’s hollowed out tree trunk entrance. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, not wanting to miss the unidentified flying object in case it was a living thing.

“…Link? Link?!” Down below fifteen minutes later, a female Kokiri in an emerald green blouse and a pair of short shorts was standing by the boy’s ladder, staring up at his balcony. A white ball of light was hovering around her head. “Link, are you home?!” There was no reply. Looking back down and turning, she looked around, but couldn’t spot the boy who had left the village anywhere. “Now where has that silly Kokiri gone to?” After a few more seconds of looking, the girl ran to a different tree house and barged inside unannounced. “Hey Mido, do you know where Link is?”

Sitting at a low, rounded, wood table was another male Kokiri, also with a round ball of light. These were called fairies, which all Kokiri children had, sans Link. This boy had chubby, freckled cheeks, spiky orange-blonde hair and forehead bangs, and a pointed green hat. His tunic had no sleeves, his long pants were frayed at the knees, and he wore ankle-high green shoes made out of Deku Tree leaves. His eyes narrowed in disapproval at the girl.

“What am I, his keeper? That idiot is always wandering off, you know this, Saria.”

“I just thought you had seen him, that’s all,” Saria said. “And of course you’re not his keeper. We all know how that turned out the last time. Your mom was so disappointed in you…”

Mido scowled at her. “It wasn’t my fault he disappeared so easily like a worm in soft soil! Everyone always blames me, but he’s the one who ditched me!”

Saria sighed, sitting down. “That was also your fault. You have always been so cold towards Link and he scampered off because of it.”

Looking the opposite way, Mido snorted. “At least I went looking for him…”

Saria shook her head at him before standing back up. “Well, I’m going to see if anyone else has seen him. This storm is getting really bad now and I want to be sure Link is inside the village.”

Looking at her and sighing, Mido stood up. “I will help you to look and ask around.”

Saria smiled at him in gratitude before turning around and leaving his home, Mido following behind her. They went around the village, asking every Kokiri if Link was with them or if they had seen him. None of them knew, so Saria and Mido were back to square one.

“I think it's safe to say he’s not in the village. Maybe we should go see the Deku Tree. Link could be there.”

“Fine.”

Saria and Mido both headed across the village to the entrance of the Deku Tree’s residence.

Meanwhile, outside the village on the drawbridge, Link emerged, jogging towards the opposite end. He was almost there when something caught his eye. Backtracking, he took a few steps, turned around, and then crouched by the ropes that kept the bridge elevated in the air. Below him was a wide open space with a few sturdy tree trunks leftover. Link’s gaze gradually went up towards the end of the space, not noticing a pair of hefty steel, armored boots until it was too late. He suddenly jumped, his gaze shooting all the way up to see the face of a large, thick muscled man with long, flaming red hair wearing busted and exposed armor all over his body. He was propped up against the corner of the two connecting stone walls and his chin rested on his chest, looking dead. Link swallowed at the mere size of him. Was this the object he had seen flying through the sky?

Upon closer inspection—or as close as was possible from the bridge—Link noticed red blood splattered on the bits of exposed, gashed, and holed flesh and armor pieces. He swallowed hard in worry and concern. Was the man alright? Who was he? Link had never seen anyone like him. He was definitely _not_ a Kokiri, that much was certain.

‘ _I have to help him,’_ Link thought.

Standing back up and turning back the way he came, Link ran as fast as he could back into the village, ran to the left-hand side towards the climbing wall, made his way up the ridge and to another tunnel, and then ran through it. Ahead of him in a clearing, there were three other paths he could take. For a moment he tried to remember the correct path to the bridge underside, which didn’t take long. Turning to the left tunnel, he ran through it, ignored Skull Kid playing with his flute in the tree, and rushed down the only other path in that area. As he came out, he came to a high ledge that overlooked the space under the bridge. On the right by the stone wall was a ladder, which Link quickly went down. Rushing to the first trunk, he peered around it to see the new stranger. They hadn’t changed their position yet. Taking a deep, calming breath, Link rushed to the next trunk that helped keep the bridge up, looked around it, and expected the man to have moved, but he hadn’t. He still appeared to be dead. Thinking he would be safe, Link moved even closer, keeping his guard up.

Link was a few feet away when something quickly happened. Behind another trunk, this one on a slightly raised, tiny ledge, a menacing Deku Scrub jumped out of hiding, scaring Link so badly that he jerked back and tripped, falling on his rear. He tried to back away with the help of his hands and feet, but the Scrub jumped straight at him. Link opened his mouth in a silent scream, seeing his short life flashing before his eyes.

Link’s memories were abruptly cut short when the Scrub was suddenly flying backwards, something thick wrapped around its fat body. It squealed in fear as it fell to the ground and was dragged back. Jerking his gaze up, Link saw the man glaring at the Deku Scrub with one of his golden-yellow eyes open, dragging the Scrub with a horse whip away from Link. Looking back and figuring out who had a hold of him, the Scrub started to panic and squeal and struggle more.

“N-No, no! Not that! A-Anything but that!”

Link watched in fear as the man grabbed the Scrub with one large gauntlet tightly and then slammed it hard into the wall. The Scrub instantly stopped moving and squeaking, green and brown ooze trickling down its face. Snorting, the man pulled the whip off and then threw the Deku Scrub to the right.

“Pathetic beast…” the man growled out. There was a pause before he noticed Link out of the corner of his eye. The Kokiri boy froze up when the man looked at him with the same glaring golden-yellow eyes. He looked Link’s cowering form up and down once before looking at his face. “You, come here.” Link jumped in fright again when he heard the deep and dangerous voice. Scrambling away and up onto his feet, he shakily rushed to a trunk to hide behind. The man blinked at him. After a few seconds, Link carefully peered around it, overly cautious. He didn’t want the man to hurt or kill him like the Deku Scrub. “Do not worry, boy, you are defenseless; I will not hurt you. Now come, I need information from you.” Link didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, he wanted to make sure this stranger was going to be fine, but on the other he didn’t trust him. The man seemed to sense this. “I promise you that I, the Gerudo King Ganondorf, will not harm you, boy. You have my word.” Link swallowed hard, thought about it, but then shook his head quickly. Ganondorf snorted softly through his nose. “So you have never heard of me… Perhaps that is a good thing.” He paused for a second. “Very well then, I will ask you my questions from here. Now, where are we located? Close to Hyrule Field I hope.”

Blinking a few times at him, Link slowly came out from behind the tree, looked up and around for six seconds, and then looked back at Ganondorf. With his arms and hands, he first pointed to himself, his pointy ears, and then indicated the surrounding trees with both hands. Ganondorf sighed in annoyance, not really in the mood for charades. Link scowled at him before he swiftly pulled his hand across his throat and then shaking his hands in front of him, as if saying “I cannot speak”. Ganondorf took the hint.

“I see. Well then, if you come closer, perhaps you could write this location in some sand I carry around with me in my spoils. I generally use it to render my enemies blind, but I suppose it’ll have to be used for another purpose…” Link was hesitant, but he moved as close to Ganondorf as he could before not feeling completely safe. The Gerudo actually found it amusing. Reaching for his hip through his armor, Ganondorf pulled out a pouch, untied it from his waist, and then tossed it to Link. The harsh move sent a wave of pain through his punctures, forcing his head back and his eyes to close tightly shut. Link inhaled sharply in surprise and he took a hasty step closer, but stopped. Ganondorf was breathing in deep and letting it out from his mouth until the pain subsided. He relaxed and then re-opened his eyes, exhaling once more. “…After you answer my questions, I will ask that you find me a healer.”

Nodding, Link relaxed, picked up the pouch, and then untied the string that held it tightly closed. Inside was a full bag of sand. Link dumped the full contents out, crouched down by bending his knees, and then spread it a bit for a wider writing space. Since he had to write the answer upside down, he took a moment to figure out how. With his finger, as quickly as possible, he wrote “Kokiri Forest” and “Lost Woods”, one over top the other. Ganondorf was able to read it from that distance despite his still slightly blurry vision. He looked back up at Link.

“So you are a Kokiri. I have heard of your kind, I just have never met one until now. Perhaps this is my lucky day.” Link didn’t know what to say to that, nor did he like Ganondorf’s smirk as he had said it. “Do you know of the land called Hyrule?” Link shook his head. “Yes, I suppose you wouldn’t. Kokiri are shy creatures that have never left this forest it seems. I wonder, do you have a healer in your clan? Or will I possibly have to die here from these wounds?” Link lifted one finger and then nodded. “Ahh, then not all hope is lost for me. Well then, boy, I ask that you return to where you live and bring a healer, or at least some medicine, to help heal these ghastly wounds. If I lose much more blood, I will surely die, so go quickly.”

Link quickly nodded before turning around and rushing back towards the ladder. Ganondorf watched him, intrigued at meeting such a lively small boy who was afraid of him but still wished to help. If only he knew of the terrible deeds that the Gerudo King had committed over the last few decades.

‘ _Soon, Kokiri, you will discover who I truly am, and I guarantee that you will not like what you_ _discover.’_

Feeling exhausted again, Ganondorf leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to stay updated on when I say I'll update (I do it as a reminder to myself) be sure to follow my tumblr under the same name as here :) That way you don't always have to wonder when the next update will be!
> 
> PS: The upload day before at 9 o'clock PST is the time when I'll be updating since most places will be the following day already (from west coast to east coast USA, its a 3 hour difference)

Saria and Mido emerged from the Deku Tree’s giant hollow, completely empty-handed on Link’s whereabouts.

“He could be anywhere by now,” Mido said uncaringly.

As soon as he said this, Link was rushing towards the small shop, which, unsurprisingly, was also inside of a hollowed out tree. When Saria saw him, her eyes widened.

“Link?!”

Mido’s head shot up. “Huh?”

Ignoring him, Saria ran towards Link. The Kokiri boy saw her and stopped, breathing heavily. Saria stopped in front of him a few seconds later.

“Where have you been, Link? We were worried about you! Don’t you know there’s a nasty storm outside?” Link nodded frantically, feeling flustered. Saria could sense his worry. “What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Link nodded again. “What is it?” Taking a deep breath to relax, Link did some charades. He first pointed to himself, then raised his hand as high as he could. “Something about a man?” Link nodded before trying another one. This time he pointed to his chest and then jabbed himself several times in different places. Mido soon joined. “A man’s poking himself?”

Link shook his head and then tried jabbing harder. Mido was able to figure this one out.

“A man’s being stabbed.” Link nodded, but then shook his head to amend his decision. “He’s been stabbed.” Link’s face lit up as he nodded. Next, he leaned down, picked up some dirt, spit on it a few times, and then mixed them together to make globs of mud. He then smeared it on his arm, spreading it evenly. “So you came back to get some medicine for a man’s wounds.” Mido looked at Saria. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

Saria lightly slapped him upside the head. “Don’t be a smart aleck.”

“Hey!”

Quickly grabbing Saria’s hand, Link tried to pull her towards the shop. “Alright, Link, we’re coming. Just calm down. Your new friend will be fine.” Letting her hand go, Link placed his hands to his body and then jerked them out while making a small “shploo” sound with his tongue and lips. “Oh, he’s bleeding badly, huh?” Link nodded before trying to pull Saria along again. “Okay, okay, I’m coming!”

Mido watched them head for the shop. Once they were far enough away, he turned towards the twins’ house and went there to tell them the news. The two boys were sitting on one of their beds, playing a game with leaves and twigs.

“Yo, guys, something big is happening right now.” The twins stopped what they were doing to look at him curiously. “Link found an injured man nearby. He and Saria are getting medicine for his wounds. That gives us plenty of times to investigate. You guys ready?”

The twins looked at each other briefly before throwing their items down and getting up. “Lead the way, Mido,” they both said.

Turning around, Mido looped his arm over his body to indicate the opening. “Then this way, chumps.” The twins followed Mido out. “Okay, I suggest we check the bridge first. Link doesn’t know about the tunnel into the Lost Woods—”

“Actually-” one of the twins tried.

“—And Saria and I came from the Deku Tree before we found him, so he wasn’t there either—”

“But Mido, we-!”

“—So the only place left would be the bridge! Heck yeah I’m smart…” The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and then continued with Mido to the tunnel. They left the village, started to walk across the bridge, but then Mido saw something. Stopping abruptly and jerking his head around, he saw Ganondorf, which surprised him because of his size. The twins suddenly walked into him, but he shoved them back, then pointed towards the Gerudo. “There he is! I’m sure of it!” The twins suddenly hid behind Mido, who gave them weird looks. “What’s the matter with you two?”

“He’s so huge!”

“He could crush us flat with just his boots!”

“I don’t like him!”

“Who is he?!”

Stepping back between the twins, Mido hit the back of their heads sharply. “Stop your blubbering you big fat babies.” Moving back to the side of the bridge, Mido sat down, lowered his head under the crossing ropes, and got his butt on the very edge. He looked back at the twins. “Either you two come with me or go cower in your beds, I don’t care,” he looked back at Ganondorf, “but I’m going to check him out.”

Before the twins could stop him, Mido dropped down, landing on his feet, but rolling to break his fall.

“Mido, come back!”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed!”

Ignoring them, Mido cautiously moved towards Ganondorf, whose eyes were closed and he didn’t appear to be breathing. Maybe he was dead? Mido would soon find out.

“Mido!” the twins hissed.

Mido threw his arm behind him to tell them to shut up as he continued towards Ganondorf. The twins waited with bated breath at what would happen next.

Mido was now a foot away from Ganondorf’s feet. Looking down, he saw his boots and thought they looked neat. What were they made out of and what did they feel like? Swallowing, Mido crouched down and quickly poked the side of the boot with his finger. He heard the twins gasp in surprise, but he ignored them. Feeling bolder, Mido touched the boot with his finger and then gently pushed against it. When nothing happened, he felt the layers of onyx steel with his fingers, running them along the edge. It actually left a line in his fingers, close to cutting them open. For some reason he found that cool.

Bored with the boots, Mido stood back up, moved a bit to the left, and then traveled up beside Ganondorf’s legs, checking his armor out. He soon reached the rest of him, able to see the damage Link had seen from afar a lot better. Grimacing, Mido felt it was his duty to see just how bad the wounds were while they waited for Saria and Link with the healing medicine, so he inched closer as silently as possible. If Ganondorf was merely asleep instead of dead, the headstrong Kokiri boy didn’t want to wake him up. When he was just barely touching the Gerudo King’s resting arm, Mido reached for the biggest hole in the armor with his hand, actually sweating in nervousness at what he was going to do. Now he was almost there…

“AAAH, MIDO!” the twins screamed.

Mido’s short legs were flailing in the air as he tried to get out of Ganondorf’s death grip around his neck. The Gerudo King’s eyes had snapped open as he had snatched Mido up, choking him out of reflex. The Kokiri struggled for breath, but it was no use. If someone didn’t rescue him now, Mido would be dead.

“Ack!”

Mido was suddenly collapsed on the ground, laying mostly on his head as his body had crumbled on top of him. He quickly rolled up into a sitting position, hacking and coughing as stale air from the thunderstorm finally reached his lungs again. As he tried crawling away at the same time, Ganondorf rubbed the top of his head frantically, growling in stinging pain.

“Why you little-” Looking up to see who had thrown some human fist-sized nut at his head, Ganondorf opened his mouth to threaten them, but stopped just in time when he saw Link with a female Kokiri. He had another nut in his hand, holding it up high above his head. Lowering his hand, Ganondorf snorted. “How dare you throw things at me.” Link gave him a stern look, holding his arm back even further as if to throw it. This shut the Gerudo up real quick. “I surrender, Kokiri.”

There was a long awkward pause as everyone stared at each other, most eyes being on Ganondorf. Poor Mido was laid out on the ground feet away. After a few more tense seconds, Link lowered his arm and the nut, handing it to Saria and then nodding to her. That was her hint to speak.

“My name is Saria. My friend that found you is Link. He is mute so he communicates with charades. The two on the bridge are the twins and the one you tried to kill is Mido. May I ask who you are? We have never had anyone outside the forest here before…”

Ganondorf pressed his hands into the ground and then slightly changed his position to get comfortable. It hurt to move even a tiny bit. “My name is Ganondorf. I originate from the Gerudo Desert. I am its King.”

There was a pause. Saria felt that she should know that name, but she couldn’t place why. It was a terrible feeling though. Was this Gerudo King to be trusted? Grabbing Link’s tunic sleeve, Saria turned their back to Ganondorf to speak quietly.

“I don’t think we should trust him, Link. I don’t know why, but I think he’s an evil being. I just have this terrible feeling after he told us who he is.” Link glanced back at Ganondorf, who just stared at them with exhausted eyes. Mido was undetectably crawling away, still somewhat paralyzed from almost being killed. Link then looked back at Saria before shaking his head. “What are you saying “no” about?” Exhaling hard out of his nose, Link did some wild hand gestures that only the Kokiri could decipher. “You don’t care, you want to help him anyway? But Link, look at him! He’s dangerous! He tried to kill Mido!” Saria hissed.

Link quickly gestured something like, _Ask him if he meant to do it before jumping to conclusions._

Saria sighed, agreeing that it was the smart thing to do. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Link.” Turning back around, she addressed Ganondorf. “Why did you try to kill Mido? What happened?”

“I was half-conscious when he appeared beside me,” Ganondorf began to explain. “I simply grabbed him out of reflex. I thought he was an enemy and was trying to injure me further, so I acted accordingly.”

“Just because he stood next to you?”

Ganondorf shook his head. “No, he was trying to touch my wounds with his grubby little hands.”

Saria mulled this explanation in her head a few times before looking to where Mido had been. When she saw him cowered by the wall as far away from Ganondorf as possible, she asked, “Mido, is this true?”

Jumping, Mido slowly looked over, swallowing hard. “I-I…was just gonna check to…t-to see how bad his injuries were…”

Saria looked back at Ganondorf. “There, you see, he was just trying to help. He probably should have woken you up first, but that doesn’t matter now. You should apologize.”

An awkward silence fell around them, everyone thinking it was pretty bold for Saria to talk to a man ten times or more her size in such a way. Mido had tensed up, worried the Gerudo King would get angry.

“…I apologize for trying to kill you, boy,” Ganondorf soon said, looking directly at Mido, who flinched violently as if he had been hit. “You were defenseless and I should not have hurt you.” Ganondorf looked back at Link and Saria. “Now, I assume you are here to heal my wounds?”

Saria shook her head. “Not I, but Link has made it his obligation to help you. While I do not trust you, I trust Link. You will need to stay here for a few days for treatments. Link will come by five times daily to check up on you. Is that okay?”

“Yes, that is fine.”

“The medicine will sting, but it should heal you within a week.” Saria handed a tub over to Link, who took it. She then gave him a backpack made out of a hollowed out tree trunk that was on her back. “Can you take it from here?” Link nodded. “If you need help at all, come back to the village and I will go with you.” Link nodded again. Saria looked back at Ganondorf. “If you harm Link at all, then you’re on your own. Understand?”

Ganondorf would usually hurt anyone who spoke to him in such a manner, but he also never looked a gift horse in the mouth. “Yes, I understand.”

“If you die, you will only have yourself to blame.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Good.” Turning to where Mido was, Saria went to him, crouched beside him, and then placed a caring, gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly. “Mido, its me, Saria. We gotta go.”

As Link approached Ganondorf with the medicine and his supplies, Mido glanced up at Saria, his eyes huge and frightened still. “I don’t trust him, Saria. And Link shouldn’t either-”

Saria rubbed his back gently. “I know, but when Link has his mind set on something, he always goes through with it, no matter what anyone says.”

“Rrng, to the Goddesses that hurts!”

Saria and Mido quickly looked to Link and Ganondorf and saw that their friend was smearing the paste on the Gerudo King’s chest with a large leaf. When they saw that nothing happened to Link, they looked back at each other and then Saria tried helping Mido up.

“Come on, let’s get you home. You need to sleep the scare off.”

“I’m afraid for Link.” Saria’s eyes widened in surprise. Mido glared at her. “Don’t you dare tell anyone I said that…”

Well, at least he was mostly back to his old self.

“Link will be okay. He’s not stupid, he will know when to run away…” Holding onto Mido since he was still a little shaky, Saria led him towards the ladder. She looked up at the bridge to see the twins staring at Link and Ganondorf. “Guys, please meet us in the village.” The twins looked away, nodded, and then turned to the tunnel. They ran over and through it as Mido started up the ladder, with Saria behind him to help support him. She glanced back at Link and Ganondorf, the Gerudo King watching him cover his chest with large leaves. “Please be careful, Link.”

Looking away, Saria continued after Mido, praying to the Goddesses that Link would be safe with this evil tyrant.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to add this to chapter 1, but I forgot, so you get it here. I have made a Youtube playlist of songs I feel would fit both stories. You can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5SBxGesmSp59mZQgmNWxdDigc0pQzXN9
> 
> You are welcome to make song suggestions! Be sure to tell me the song title and artist so that I can check them out! :D

Once Saria, Mido, and the twins were gone, Ganondorf decided to start up a conversation with his new, temporary companion. “Link sure is an interesting name, isn’t it?” Link just shrugged. Once every wound was covered, he stepped back to admire his handy work. Ganondorf blinked at him. “So, you are mute. Were you born that way, or had you been injured?” Looking up, Link held up two fingers. “Was it a monster that rendered you voiceless?” Link nodded before shuffling through his supplies in his backpack for some food. “You have heard of Hylian sign language, have you not?” Pulling out a bag of red berries, Link tasted one for testing before handing Ganondorf one. The Gerudo King snorted softly. “I do not fancy such morsels. I need meat. You do know what meat is, don’t you?” Lifting his gaze to the sky and tapping his chin in thought, Link shook his head. There was a pause before Ganondorf looked to the dead Deku Scrub. He pointed to it. “Bring me that Scrub. I will show you what meat is.”

Looking over, Link remembered what had happened to the poor thing. Despite it attacking him, Link hadn’t wanted it dead. Dekus in general were just territorial creatures. It was in their nature to attack when threatened.

“It is dead. It can’t hurt you.” Link looked at him, shaking his head. “I know a dead creature when I see one, boy.” The Kokiri sighed, then shook his head again. Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed at him in confusion. “I do not understand…”

“Hrrm…”

Suddenly remembering something seconds later, Link turned and searched the ground for Ganondorf’s sand. When he spotted it, still where he had left it, he rushed over, put as much of it back in the pouch as he could grab, and then returned to the flat patch of ground. Sitting beside Ganondorf, unafraid now, Link wrote something in the sand. Ganondorf read it after Link leaned back for him to see.

“I see. You Kokiri must live very sheltered lives, since you don’t eat meat or kill monsters.” Link just nodded as he re-piled up the sand. “So you have never left this forest?” Link shook his head. “No wonder you don’t fear me.” Ganondorf sneered, amused. “How very convenient for you that you do not know of the terrors I have committed.” Link looked up at him, cocking his head to one side. Ganondorf blinked at him, feeling something foreign stir inside of him at the childish gesture. “Many creatures in this world see me nothing more than a demon in human flesh. I destroy any and all those that get in my way. Yes, even the innocent if I have to.” Link didn’t look like he liked the sound of that. Ganondorf chuckled. “Do not fret, boy, you and your friends have nothing to fear of me. You are nursing me back to perfect health, therefore I owe you something in return some day.”

Link nodded before returning to his backpack and putting the berries away. He then picked it up, placed it over his shoulders, and then gestured something to Ganondorf. The Gerudo King easily understood.

“Yes, you return to your cozy little home to rest for the night. I will be fine out here on my own. If you come back while I am still asleep in the morning, simply kick my foot and I will awaken. Is that understood?” Link nodded, making Ganondorf smile genuinely. “That’s a good boy. Run along now.” Waving good-bye, Link turned around, returned to the ladder, and then made his way up for the tunnel. Ganondorf watched him, a smirk on his face. “What an interesting child…”

Ganondorf was not one for children, but these Kokiri were different. Perhaps they appeared to be children but they still aged like everyone else. Then again, the Gerudo King sensed that Link was more than meets the eye. Could he possibly _not_ be a Kokiri? By his observations of the Kokiri that had visited, every one of them had a little ball of light, except Link. Other than that, though, Link fit the description: Kokiri clothing, small body, and pointed ears. So perhaps he just hadn’t earned his fairy yet.

Feeling exhausted once more, Ganondorf repositioned himself again, closed his eyes, and then gradually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

By the next morning, the storm had ended and sunlight broke through the lessening clouds to warm the land. In the village, Link woke up in his bed, stared at the ceiling for a while, and then suddenly sat up abruptly. He almost forgot about Ganondorf! As fast as he could, he jumped out of bed, got dressed, pulled his boots on, grabbed the backpack full of supplies from his table, and then rushed out the door. He quickly descended his ladder and was just heading towards the ridge when someone called to him.

“Link, hold up!” Stopping and looking to the right, Link saw Mido approaching him. “Where are you going in such a rush?” Link pointed to the tunnel that overlooked the village. Mido lifted his gaze to it. “Oh, right, that Ganondorf monster.” He looked back at Link, grinning. “More like Ganon _dork_ though, amirite?” Link scowled at him, clearly not amused. Mido’s grin faltered. “I was joking, yeesh! Tough crowd…” Link rolled his eyes before heading for the ridge again. “Be careful that he doesn’t eat you, Mr. No Fairy, wah-hahahahahahahaha-!”

Link shook his head in embarrassment as he reached the climbing wall, hoping that one day Mido might grow up. It didn’t take long to get to the first ledge or walk up the pathway to the ridge and the tunnel into Lost Woods. He made two left turns, climbed down the ladder, and then made his way for the other side of the small space under the bridge. At the corner, Ganondorf was staring up at the sky, letting the sun warm him and dry his armor. The leaves keeping the healing medicine in place were still there, but Link was going to have to change them. Suddenly hearing the soft padding of small footsteps, Ganondorf straightened his head and saw Link stop at his feet.

“Good morning.” Link smiled, taking the backpack off his shoulders and setting it down. He opened the flap, took out the tub of paste and more big leaves, and then moved to Ganondorf’s side. “Going to change my dressings, are you?”

Setting the items down, Link reached up for the top flap of a leaf on the Gerudo King’s chest and then carefully peeled it away from the rest. He repeated the process with all the dried up leaves, rolling them up and then setting them aside. Ganondorf watched him silently as he opened the tub and dunked his fingers sans his thumb into the paste. He picked up a good amount and then began to spread it on the Gerudo’s chest. It stung like last night, but not as painful. Ganondorf had to close his eyes tight though. Once it was spread enough on every puncture and gash, Link put new fresh leaves over it to keep it from drying up too quickly from the sun and heat. The medicine had to seep into every crevice and pore in order for the wounds to heal entirely. Ganondorf opened his eyes when he felt Link stop.

“Thank you.” Link smiled with a nod before going back to his pack and putting the tub back inside. He then pulled out some candied nuts, the same ones that he had thrown at Ganondorf last night. He offered one to the Gerudo King. “I already told you, boy, I need meat. If you just bring me that Scrub, I can cook it myself while you are away. I will just need help to make a fire first…” Link glanced at the dead Deku Scrub that was still by the opposite wall, swallowing. Looking back at Ganondorf a few seconds later, he shook his head again. This made the Gerudo sigh. “So then you wish for me to starve…” Link’s eyes widened at that. Why couldn’t Ganondorf just eat the healthy food while under the Kokiri’ care? “Well, I suppose I deserve to die then-”

Becoming frantic, Link waved his hands in front of himself as if to say, _No, don’t say that!_ This merely made the Gerudo King guffaw in mirth.

“Ah child, how you amuse me so… Your concern for me is touching, truly it is. You are one of the very few loyalest beings in this world, I can tell. However, that does not change the fact that I will need meat to survive and to heal quickly. Now I don’t expect you to go out and kill monsters on my behalf, but leading them to me will suffice. Do you think you can do that for me?” Link continued to look uncertain. Could he actually lure monsters here, knowing they were just going to die? Or could he not handle the thought of it? “I see…” Link looked at the ground in shame. He wanted Ganondorf to get better quickly but he didn’t want creatures dying because of him. He just couldn’t do it. Realizing this, Ganondorf placed his hands on the ground and pushed up. “Well, I will just have to hunt for myself then.” Head jerking up, Link saw Ganondorf trying to stand up. He quickly rushed forward, trying to push him back down by pushing on his strong, thick arm with both hands. “Either you lead monsters here, or I go after them alone. Those are the only options.” Link stared stubbornly at him. Ganondorf snorted in amusement. “One would think you are too compassionate for your own good…” Releasing a breath, he relaxed back again. “Alright, boy, have it your way. I suppose I could attempt to eat your edibles, but if they are bad for my stomach, then you will have to lure monsters to me. Do we have a deal?”

There was a long pause as Link thought about this proposal. He still didn’t like it, but he guessed it was fair. He soon nodded, albeit reluctantly.

“Good, then I will try one of those nuts.” Link offered the candied nut again. Ganondorf lifted his arm, grabbed the nut in his thick fingers, and then plopped it into his mouth. Link watched him start to chew on it. They were hard on the outside but soft and almost creamy on the inside. It wasn’t the best tasting food the Gerudo had eaten, but it sufficed. Ganondorf soon swallowed it down. Now he needed something to drink. “Do you have water or ale?” Link didn’t know what ale was, but he reached in his backpack and pulled out another nut, but this was just the outer shell and the top came off. It was filled with refreshing, cold water. He took the top shell off before handing it to Ganondorf. The Gerudo King tilted it all the way back, drinking it all in one swallow. Since the nuts were small compared to him, he wagered he would need twenty of them. “You may need to find a bigger container.” Link just nodded in agreement before giving him another one. Once Ganondorf had his fill, he handed the last, fourth shell back, and then began to remove his gauntlets. Link watched him in curiosity, wondering why he was doing it. “If I am to regain my strength faster, I must lighten my body by removing all of this armor.”

Link made an O shape with his mouth in understanding. Ganondorf snorted before looking away and yanking off the right gauntlet without much effort. He set it down beside him before removing his left gauntlet. Taking a good look at the Gerudo’s hands, Link saw light bruising, hard, callused skin, and they weren’t the cleanest looking hands in the world, especially underneath black fingernails. After setting the second one down, Ganondorf curled his hands into fists several times to get some feeling back into them. The cool morning air helped refresh them after being so tightly enclosed for weeks on end.

Realizing he was being rude by staring, Link looked at the gauntlets, wondering what they were made out of. In the sunlight, the black gleamed, making them all shiny. Crouching, the Kokiri felt the very hard material on one of the fingers. It was cold to the touch and they didn’t seem like they would break very easily.

“You like those gauntlets, do you?” Looking up, Link shrugged. Ganondorf sat up even straighter, leaned forward, and then proceeded in taking off his boots. It was very difficult due to his wounds in his chest. Noticing him struggling, Link stood up, walked around to stand in front of his feet, and then grabbed the heel with both hands. Ganondorf glanced up at him, noting the determined look to help the Gerudo King out. He was starting to wonder exactly who this boy was, feeling as if he knew him, which was completely absurd of course. But there was something about Link that Ganondorf couldn’t help but admire in him. “Have you always been this helpful?” Link gave him a smile as the boot came free. Ganondorf smirked faintly. “If you were to put your anti-violence aside, you could be a great fighter you know.” Link shook his head. “Have you ever tried?” Link shook his head again. “Most people would see the peace of the Kokiri to be a weakness that is easy to exploit. What did you plan to do if you were attacked by monsters or people like me? If you couldn’t fight back, they would either enslave you or kill you. Some would even be sadistic enough to rape and molest you. Is that _truly_ what you would want?”

Link didn’t know what those two words meant, but they sounded cruel. After thinking of this for a moment, he shrugged. Ganondorf was almost flabbergasted. “I certainly hope that shrug is a “I don’t know how I feel on the subject” rather than a “I don’t care what happens to us” one.” Link held up one finger to reassure him. “I see. Well, I don’t blame you. It is clear to me that the Kokiri are just sheltered from the real world, therefore you do not know how cruel man can be. For your sake, I certainly hope you do not find out the hard way.” Deep down, Link didn’t want to know either. Finally done with the gloomy discussion, the two got the other boot off. Ganondorf’s feet were no better than his hands. Link wondered if they hurt at all. “Do not worry, boy, they may look painful, but I am used to such things by now. Over time you build up a tolerance to it.”

Link nodded in understanding. Sitting back again, Ganondorf now had his chest and stomach armor to contend with. He figured he would have to pull one arm out at a time and then lift the armor plating over his head. It wouldn’t be easy, but he could probably do it on his own. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, Ganondorf removed the armored sleeves from his arms, having to hook a finger underneath the chest plate by the shoulders to detach them first, and then set them by his gauntlets. Next he tried to slip his left arm within his armor, having to force his body to the side to press tightly against the right half of the armor. His wounds stretched, but with the medicine working it was merely a small ache.

Link stood and watched Ganondorf try to get out of his chest armor with difficulty. Looking at the holes and punctures within the armor, he thought that it would be much easier if they could just cut it down the middle. They didn’t have anything strong enough in the village to do that though.

It took half a minute for Ganondorf to pull his arm into his armor. It was very cramped inside and he didn’t have much wiggle room to get the right one through. The steel was too thick and strong for him to elbow it out on the side. Pushing his left hand into the opposite side, he pushed the armor as far as he could as he tried pulling his right arm in. Due to his injuries, even doing that too much was wiping him out. He started to have trouble breathing due to exhaustion. Link noticed Ganondorf’s struggling, but he didn’t know what he could do to help. He could barely even reach the Gerudo’s chest from being too small.

“Hyh!”

Stopping with only half of his right arm inside as it was bent at the elbow, Ganondorf looked at Link. “Wh-What is it, b-boy?” Bending his arm the way Ganondorf had his, Link pushed down on his right fist with his left hand, forcing his arm down by his side. “You wish to help me?” Link nodded before tilting his head and placing one arm under it, whilst closing his eyes, indicating sleep. It took Ganondorf a moment to understand what he meant. “You wish for me to l-lay on my left side so you can p-push?”

Link gave a thumbs up. Snorting in amusement, Ganondorf dragged himself away from the wall, laid on his back, and then waited for Link to come up beside him. The Kokiri walked over, pressed both hands against Ganondorf’s forearm, and then shoved as hard as he could. At the same time, the Gerudo King pulled his arm in inches at a time. With a good amount of teamwork, they were able to get the arm inside the armor, hand and all. Now Ganondorf just had to lift the armor off over his head. But first, he had to figure out how to sit back up since his hands were indisposed.

“We have another problem now, boy.” Link gave Ganondorf a confused look. “I cannot sit up without the help of my hands.” Closing his eyes, Link smacked his forehead. This got a chuckle out of the Gerudo King. “You never cease to amuse me, boy. Fear not, all I must do is roll onto my side, but I will need your help. I need you to roll my leg over; I will assist you.”

Nodding, Link went to Ganondorf’s legs, placed his hands under his knee, and then lifted it up and over the other one. Ganondorf jerked his hip over to help him, his body now twisted in the middle. Link went to his lower back, turned around, and sat down, pushing his shoulders into the small of the Gerudo’s back. Ganondorf was now on his side. He curled up halfway and then jerked his body up into a sitting position.

“Grrrng, dammit!” Link jumped in surprise at the shout. Quickly rolling over, he saw Ganondorf’s body pressed to the wall, gritting his teeth as pain flowed through him. He then hit his head on the wall to send the pain elsewhere, worrying Link further. “…Th-That was a…t-terrible idea…” Once he had composed himself, Ganondorf straightened back up, turned his arms so that the palms of his hands faced the front of the armor, and then grabbed the bottom rim. With difficulty due to the new pain, he pushed up slowly and carefully, not wanting the broken and indented steel cutting him open further. The thick armor soon came free and Ganondorf tossed it off to the side. It hit the ground with a loud slamming sound. Link stared expectantly at him. Feeling him staring, Ganondorf looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “You need not worry about me, boy. The sudden movement merely stretched my wounds painfully.” Link nodded in understanding. Looking away, Ganondorf placed his hands on the ground and then moved back to the wall again. He rested against it, inhaling deeply. “You may go now, boy. I need to rest for a while, and I don’t need you hovering.”

Nodding, Link left the bag of nuts by Ganondorf, slung the backpack over his shoulders after closing the flap, and then turned around. Ganondorf stared after him out of the corner of his eye for a moment before glancing at the bag. Although the nuts tasted terrible, Ganondorf was still grateful to Link for the food.

“Thank you, little Kokiri,” he said to himself.

Exhaling, Ganondorf closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and began his long resting period.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Link visited Ganondorf for the fourth time that day to bring him water and some other food items the Kokiri ate. None of it was to the Gerudo King’s liking, but he decided to humor Link for the time being. It was time to change his dressings again before bed. As Link pulled off the last few leaves together, he saw something that made his face pale.

Something off white was lodged in Ganondorf’s ribs under his pectoral. Link pointed frantically at it, worried noises coming from his throat. Looking down, Ganondorf saw the object sticking a couple inches out of him.

“Hmm… Well that certainly is interesting.” Link looked mortified at him. Reaching for it, Ganondorf grabbed the object with his fingers and yanked it free. Some blood came oozing out of the nasty wound. Holding it up, Ganondorf snorted at the sharp-pointed spike. “It must have broken off from the dragon’s tail last night.” Link scowled at his reaction, not at all expecting it. This was serious business, but Ganondorf was laughing it off like it was no big deal. The Gerudo King threw it away before checking the puncture wound. It wasn’t too bad since the blood had been inside for almost twenty-four hours and had clotted. But with it now exposed, it could get infected and bleed again. “You might want to patch me up right away.”

Nodding, Link took out the tub, placed it down and opened the lid, and then scooped some up in his hand. Ganondorf watched him smear it over the puncture, covering it completely. It stung terribly, especially since some had gone inside his flesh. Link quickly placed leaves over it before taking care of the rest of the Gerudo King’s injuries.

Lifting his large hand when Link was putting the rest of the leaves on, Ganondorf gently patted the top of his head. Link looked up in surprise, wondering what had gotten into him all of a sudden. Ganondorf just smiled at him while lowering his hand.

“You are a good kid, Link.”

Link’s eyes widened at hearing the Gerudo King finally say his name. In just a day Ganondorf had grown overly fond of the Kokiri child, simply because he had helped heal him when no one else probably would. Ganondorf didn’t blame them. He was a tyrant, a dark entity that many feared in the world of Hyrule. If only the Kokiri knew exactly what monstrosities he was capable of. Feeling tired from the long day and not having the right kind of food to give him energy, Ganondorf moved down a few inches to get comfortable. Being half naked now, Link worried he would get cold during the night. Ganondorf could use a fire. Link tapped the Gerudo’s arm to get his attention.

“Yes, Link, what is it?” Ganondorf asked, not opening his eyes. Link scowled at him while making an annoyed sound with his mouth. Ganondorf opened his eyes part way. “Excuse my forgetfulness, Link. What did you want to show me?” Turning, Link pointed to one of the trees, held up four fingers, and then made a triangle with both hands. “You want to build some kind of structure with the trees?” Link nodded before throwing his hands in the air and making a “whoosh” sound with his lips. “Ah, I see, you want to build me a fire.” Link grinned while nodding. “If you insist…”

Glad to be of even more help, Link ran to the ladder, rushed up as fast as he could, and then ran through the tunnel in search of firewood. Ganondorf had stared at him, even after he was out of sight. The Gerudo King felt something building up in his chest, but he didn’t know what it was. He had never felt like this towards anyone, not even his followers. So why was Link any different? There was something very familiar about him, but Ganondorf couldn’t figure out what that was. Perhaps he was getting a fever, thus becoming delusional? Or was this unknown feeling a genuine one?

‘ _Or maybe I am just going soft for him,’_ Ganondorf thought. _‘He is too adorable for his own good, that is certain…’_

Ganondorf was nearly sickened by his intrusive thoughts. Maybe he _was_ becoming feverish…

It took Link about fifteen minutes to find some decent logs, twigs, and kindling. He also found some abandoned Deku Sticks to rub together for friction for the fire. There was so much in his arms that they kept falling down and he had to pick them back up again with more pieces falling in the process. Once back in the small clearing under the bridge, Link had to throw everything down, making a ruckus. Having started to drift off to sleep, Ganondorf’s eyes shot open, thinking he was about to be attacked. Once he saw the Kokiri coming down the ladder, he relaxed back.

“You should have been more quiet, Link.” The Kokiri gathered up his materials again and ran as fast as he could to Ganondorf. “I would have attacked you if you had been closer.”

Stopping by his side, Link set everything down before separating them into pieces. He put the logs and Deku Sticks in one pile, the twigs in another, and the kindle in the final one. Next he grabbed the logs and placed them in a teepee formation. He tied them together with some fishing line before putting some of the twigs and kindling on, around, and inside the logs. Setting up some kindling on the ground in one spot, Link took his Deku Sticks, placed one straight up on the kindling, and then used the second stick to start rubbing them hard together close to the moss and bits of wood. It didn’t take long to produce enough friction to get a spark going. Link quickly blew hard on it, added some more twigs and kindle, and blew on it again. Soon, a magnificent fire was blazing and warming the air surrounding them. Ganondorf was impressed.

“Minus the ability to hunt, you would make a great survivalist.” Link just shrugged as an “it’s no big deal” kind of way before putting the rest of his fuel on the fire. Ganondorf snorted in amusement. “You are too modest, Link. You should give yourself more credit where credit is due.” Link just gave him a smile before all was quiet except for the crackling flames. They sat in each others’ company for a while, even as the stars began to appear and the sun was fading fast. It didn’t take long to go dark. “You should return home before it gets any later,” Ganondorf warned. “I don’t need my healer getting lost in the woods because you can’t find your way.” Link thought about this for a moment, but then a good idea struck him. After shaking his head, he tilted it to the side and placed both hands, one on top of the other, under his temple, closing his eyes to indicate sleep. He then pointed to where he sat. “You do not have to guard me, Link. Unlike the Kokiri, I can defend myself from attacks.” Link shook his head hard. “I would feel more at ease if you were home.”

Link glowered at him as he folded his arms over his chest and staying perfectly planted on the ground. Once again, Ganondorf found himself amused at Link’s antics. The boy was very brave.

“Fine, but just for tonight,” Ganondorf decided. “I should have more of my strength back tomorrow.” Finally satisfied, Link lowered his arms, laid down and got comfortable close to the fire, and then closed his eyes to go to sleep. Ganondorf watched him the entire time, that unknown feeling growing stronger and stronger. As he began to drift off to sleep, the Gerudo King smiled faintly at Link. “Good night, my little Kokiri…”

Closing his eyes and turning his face towards the wall, Ganondorf gradually fell asleep, something strange beginning to blossom within his very soul…

* * *

Ganondorf didn't know how long he was asleep for before he jumped up into an upright sitting position, his eyes opening wide. He was panting and he felt both hot and cold all over. Looking past the fire, he saw Link still asleep, unaware of the Gerudo King’s distress from the fever he had suddenly developed over night. He blamed both the dragon and the Kokiri’s bullshit diet for this. Not only did his body hurt, but so did his head. It was pounding something fierce, making him sick to his stomach. He did well to keep everything he had consumed down, but it was proving difficult. Closing his eyes and growling behind gritted teeth, Ganondorf tried to roll over the opposite way to lay completely on his side. It was too stuffy and hot in the corner of the clearing he was in. Luckily most of the fire had gone out, so he didn’t suffer from too much heat. The cold night air was a blessing for his body.

Ganondorf thought he could handle the fever on his own, but he was getting worse. His wounds were also hurting terribly and he worried that the bandaging wasn’t good enough anymore. He needed Link’s help.

“Link-” Ganondorf’s voice was raspy, sore, and dry. He forced himself to cough hard a few times before trying again. “L-Link…! Wake…u-up!” There was no response. Getting angry, Ganondorf felt around for a rock or piece of wood to throw at Link, but all he got was grass and dirt. He abruptly stopped moving to take a breather and to quell his aching stomach. His entire frame shook from the fever spreading. Once he was up to it again, he tried to wake Link back up, this time by hitting the ground a few times. “Link!”

Feeling the vibrations and faintly hearing the shout, Link’s eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry and his eyes ached, so he blinked a few times. Lifting himself up slightly once he was awake enough, he looked to Ganondorf, blinking rapidly to see better. His eyes widened when he saw the Gerudo King collapsed on his side, his body shaking terribly. Scrambling up, Link rushed to his side, placing a hand on his exposed shoulder. He quickly jerked it away when the flesh burned him. He had to think and act quickly on how to assist him in fighting off the fever.

“L-Link, y-you need to…get h-help,” Ganondorf wheezed out. “R-Return to your v-village a-and…bring whatever you c-can to help m-me. C-Can you…d-do that?” Link nodded frantically. Ganondorf smiled weakly. “Th-Tha’s a good…b-boy…”

With worry of Ganondorf’s condition burdening him, Link turned and ran back to the ladder, practically flew up the steps, and then was through the tunnel in a flash. Ganondorf dropped his head and closed his eyes, trying not to completely lose it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been severely injured and feverish like this, so he irrationally thought he was dying over something so petty and easily curable. The fever was just getting to him, that’s all.

‘ _Don’t fail me now, Link…’_

Before Link returned with help, Ganondorf collapsed into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, practically stumbling around in the dark as he tried returning to Kokiri Forest, Link rushed back and went to Saria’s house. He knocked frantically at her door, feeling time slipping away. He hoped he wouldn’t be too late. After a few seconds of hard, loud knocking, Saria yanked her door open, staring groggily at Link behind very messy bed hair.

“Link, what is the matter with you? Don’t you know what time it is?” Link didn’t have time for that. As fast as he could, he pointed to himself, then lifted his hand high. Saria had to rub her aching, tired eyes to refocus. “Sorry, what?” Link did the same gesture again, looking and feeling extremely irritated. “Oh, Ganondorf. What about him?” Link pointed to his forehead, poking it a few times. “His head?” Nodding, Link next pretended that touching his forehead was too hot to touch, then he started panting and looked like he would collapse as he bent his knees. It took Saria almost a minute to understand what he was trying to tell her. “Ganondorf is sick with a fever and he’s getting weak from it?” Link pointed to her in exasperation as a “yes, yes, exactly that!” kind of way. Saria became much more alert now. “Alright, Link, here’s what we have to do. First, we need to get a lot of water. Ganondorf will need it. We also need to find something large enough to cover his body to stay warm. I’ll get Mido’s sister and her friends to sew some blankets together.” The duo began to walk briskly through the village. “I want you, Mido, and the twins to fill up as many buckets of fresh water you can carry. You might have to lower them from the bridge to the ground since it will be difficult to carry it up the ridge. I will also grab some towels to soak in water for Ganondorf’s head.”

With Saria by his side to communicate, the duo told Mido’s sister and Mido what was going on and that they needed everyone’s help. Mido’s sister went to her friends’ houses to get blankets sewn together while Mido and Link went to the twin’s house, roused them both from sleep, and then went to the shop to borrow buckets. They grabbed full containers of water from their watering hole, then Mido marched them all across the village and to the suspension bridge.

“Why exactly are we helping that big guy?” one of the twin’s asked. “He was scary and he almost killed Mido!”

Link looked to Mido for help since his hands were full of two buckets. The hot-headed Kokiri held his head up high with forced pride. “Because I, the great and powerful Mido, would do anything to help Saria achieve anything!” The twins and Link rolled their eyes, but didn’t say anything. They soon made it onto the bridge, setting their buckets aside to think of the best way to lower them. After a couple minutes of thinking, Mido hit the palm of his hand with the bottom of his fist. “I got it! We’ll make a Kokiri ladder! We’ll have to stand on each others’ shoulders to do it!” The four Kokiri boys lowered themselves from the bridge, one of the twins falling on his rear in the process. “Link, you’re the smallest, so you get to hand the buckets down to us. I’ll stand on the twins.”

“But Mido, you’re-”

The second twin nudged his brother, shook his head at him, and then got into position. Sighing, the first twin clambered on top of his shoulders. They wobbled a few seconds before finding their balance. Next, Mido climbed onto both twins and reached up for the wood planks of the bridge to hold them still. Finally, Link clambered up onto all three, being able to sit on Mido’s shoulders. One at a time, he pulled the buckets to the edge of the bridge and began to lower them. It took at least a minute and a half to get all five buckets to the ground and then another few seconds to let everyone down. They then grabbed their buckets and moved closer to where Ganondorf was unconscious. Mido and the twins were cautious the closer they got, while Link just strolled to Ganondorf’s side like he was a giant, soft teddy bear. Picking up water in his cupped hands, Link gently placed it on the Gerudo’s forehead and pressed it down to keep it there. The twins and Mido stared at them with interested looks.

“Did you guys know Link was this nice?”

Mido snorted. “Yeah, but it’ll probably get him killed one day…”

The other twin looked at him. “That’s a mean thing to say, even for you.”

“Whatever.”

The boys were alone with Ganondorf for a long time. Link stayed by his side, keeping water on his forehead with his hands, to wait for him to wake up. One of the twins looked back impatiently.

“Where are the girls at?!”

“Have _you_ seen the girls sew before?” Mido asked. The twin shook his head. “Trust me, it takes for _ever_ to make blankets. My sister takes a week and a half just to finish one alone…”

That shut the twin up quick. Again they waited for the girls and Saria to arrive with Ganondorf’s blanket in silence, trying to keep their minds off being tired. Link was wide awake from worry. Ganondorf hadn’t woken up yet and he was shaking from the cold and fever. He hoped the girls were almost there.

About ten minutes later, there was a scurrying of small feet up above. Looking up, the Kokiri boys saw Saria in the lead, holding one end of a large, multi-patterned blanket, while the other girls were lined up in a straight line behind her. Mido and the twins moved far back as they reached the edge and threw the blanket overboard.

“How is everyone?” Saria asked while throwing towels down after.

“Just tired.”

“Yeah and cold!”

Mido smacked the twin in the back of the head. “Stop being a wimp.” He approached the blanket. “Come on, let’s get this on Ganondorf so he can stop freezing to death.” The twins were reluctant, but they helped him anyway. Link smiled at them in gratitude. It took several seconds to pull the new blanket over Ganondorf’s entire body, but they had done it. The boys checked their handy work while Link retrieved the towels for soaking Ganondorf’s forehead and face with. Mido helped carry the buckets closer in order to talk to Link. “Will you be able to take it from here?” Looking at him, Link smiled and then nodded his head once. “Good, because we’re tired and don’t want to be around if he wakes up.” Link’s smile fell as he glared at Mido. The Kokiri chuckled. “Oh yes, _sooo_ intimidating you are, Mr. No Fairy.” Shaking his head, Link looked away. Mido’s face turned blank. “But still, be careful out here on your own.”

Link turned his head to look at him, but Mido was already close to the underside of the bridge. The small Kokiri blinked after him for a moment before returning to his task of getting the towel soaked and placing it on Ganondorf’s forehead. Saria stared down at him without a word before turning towards the tunnel and following the girls back to the village. Minutes later and Link was all alone again. He was grateful to his friends for helping out when they had no obligation to, even Mido. Deep down, Link knew he wasn’t all bad. Mido cared about all the Kokiri to an extent, even if he was rude about it. Perhaps if Link was gone or even dead, then the hot-head would be upset about it. It was just Mido’s way of dealing with everything in life.

For half of the night, Link changed the towel on Ganondorf’s forehead when it completely dried out. The fever was pretty bad, so he had to renew it every minute or so. It was a long and tedious process, but Link held firm. He had to keep Ganondorf safe from the elements and his fever at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5

All night Ganondorf came in and out of unconsciousness, only vaguely aware of another’s presence taking care of him. He was so delirious that he wasn’t even aware that it was the Kokiri Link, his caretaker, changing the leaf dressings and wet towel. All he really knew was that it was dark and he was hot all over. It was just a terribly long night.

Link stayed awake for most of the night and was now snoozing feet away from Ganondorf. The Gerudo appeared to be asleep, but he simply had his eyes shut as he tried to ignore his pains. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily from the fever. If he didn’t get some meat soon, he feared he would not make it through another day. He needed that energy to heal, but only Link could get it for him. The Kokiri boy had to be the one to hunt prey, whether he liked it or not.

It was nearing nine in the morning when Link awoke. Sitting up slowly, his eyes shut tightly, he lifted his arms to stretch, making high-pitched noises from his mouth as he inhaled deep. Yawning afterward, Link lowered his arms, rubbed at his eyes, and then blinked them open. His sight returned to normal and he was more awake now. Link looked to Ganondorf, expecting him to be asleep, but he was sorely disappointed. It didn’t look like the Gerudo King had slept at all during the night. Link wished he himself hadn’t fallen asleep at all. As soon as he was limbered up and wide awake, Link stood, dusted himself off, and then approached Ganondorf. He pulled the blanket off when he stopped at his side where the puncture wound was located, and then carefully pulled the leaves off.

Link was relieved to see that there was little to no infection in the battle torn area. The healing paste the Kokiri used had worked very well despite how terrible the injury had been. It would take a few more days for it to heal the wounds completely. Link believed Ganondorf would make a full and speedy recovery in one week. As Link got new dressings ready, Ganondorf opened his eyes a bit, his vision blurry as he glanced at the Kokiri. He swallowed his dry throat before trying to speak.

“L-Link-” The Kokiri looked up from his handiwork to see the Gerudo looking at him. “I-I need you…t-to hunt…” Link blinked at him a few times before lowering his gaze, his eyes narrowing. He pushed the leaves the rest of the way on before working on the other minor injuries. Ganondorf’s fever caused him to be frustrated and angry with him, so when he sent Link head over heels backward across the ground, he felt terrible about it. However, that didn’t stop the Gerudo from speaking crossly at him. “I-If I don’t eat meat, I w-will never fully r-recover! N-Now stop being a frightened l-little child and _do as I say_!”

Link quickly scrambled away on the ground, his heart beating fast and hard against his small chest. This was the first time anyone had truly yelled at him in such a manner, so he was stunned and upset at Ganondorf’s reaction. The Gerudo King glared at him for a moment, realized how unfair he had been towards Link, and then softened his expression. He then collapsed, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

“Please f-forgive me, Link. I am not w-well…”

The two were silent for a long time. Link continued to stare at Ganondorf while he waited for his heart rate to return to normal. Silently minutes later, he carefully stood up and cautiously returned to the Gerudo’s side. He went back to his task of redressing the injuries in absolute silence. Ganondorf refused to look at him until he was back to being cool, calm, and collected. Link couldn’t look at his face, worried that he would get upset again. It was an unbearable next five minutes, that was for sure.

Once the medical attention was complete, Link returned to the water bowl, soaked the towel with the water, rung it out a bit, and then folded it. Finally looking at Ganondorf fully again, the boy moved to the back wall, placed a small foot on his hip, and then climbed the bulky figure. Intrigued, Ganondorf glanced at him, seeing him climb up to his broad shoulders. Link was soon sitting on the base of his neck, his legs on either side of him. Unfolding the towel, he carefully placed it on the top of Ganondorf’s head, and then pressed it down as hard as he could. Ganondorf slammed his eyes shut when water began to rain down over his face and head, figuring out what Link was doing right away.

Link was, more or less, giving the Gerudo King a half-assed bath to clean his sweat-filled hair and skin, to hopefully help fight the remaining fever for good. Ganondorf was grateful for the help, despite how rude he had been to his caretaker. Link was just a little boy, so the concept of hunting was not ingrained into him, so of course it would make him not want to go against his morals. Ganondorf would just have to find the right way to convince him to be brave and do what was necessary for him to survive through this.

“A-Are we alright?” the Gerudo asked. Link pulled the towel off his head, turned around and jumped down, and then rewet the towel. Ganondorf turned his head to him. “I do deeply r-regret shoving you, Link. I…have not suffered in battle like this before, therefore my actions are…n-not normal.” There was a pause. Link folded the wet towel and then placed it on Ganondorf’s forehead. As his hands began to lower, the King carefully grabbed one from the top and squeezed it gently. Link looked up at him, uncertain. Ganondorf smiled weakly at him. “I am s-sorry I shouted at you. You have taken very good care of me, therefore I should be more g-grateful for your sacrifices. I hope…you will forgive me…” There was a pause as Link considered Ganondorf’s apology. He soon smiled and then nodded, which in turn got a grateful smile in return. “Thank you.”

Link finished washing the Gerudo down from his chest down to his waist before putting the blanket back over him. Since it was heavy and hard to move alone, Ganondorf grabbed a lot of it with his right hand and pulled it over himself. Link helped get it over his legs and feet before he returned to his pack and scrounged around inside for more candied nuts. When Ganondorf saw the bag in Link’s hand after pulling it out, he exhaled quietly from his nose.

“Link, I really need you to try to understand that the Kokiri diet is not going to help me get better faster. Only meat can do that. I can’t even stand the taste of those things.”

Link huffed, but put the bag of nuts back. Glancing off to the other side of Ganondorf, he saw the Deku Scrub still dead. He still very clearly remembered when the Gerudo grabbed it from the air with a whip, got a hold of it in one large, gauntlet hand, and then crushed its head with the wall. If Ganondorf hadn’t been there, Link would have either been severely injured or even killed, and it took him a long time to accept that violence was necessary in those situations. Link still didn’t like it, knowing that the Deku Scrub was just protecting its territory, but if Ganondorf was telling the truth about needing meat, then the Kokiri needed to be a man and let the Gerudo have it.

Looking back at Ganondorf, Link held up one finger to signal he wanted him to wait, and then turned towards the Deku Scrub. Ganondorf watched as Link hesitantly approached it, rubbing his fingers against the palms of his hands nervously. Stopping behind it, the Kokiri stared down at it, his heart beat racing. He swallowed hard before reaching down and placing his hands around the fat body. His body shuddered as he felt how shriveled the leaves and shell had become in the last few days. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Link picked the Deku Scrub up, held it out at arm’s length because the rotting carcass smelled terrible, and then carried it back to Ganondorf. The Gerudo King snorted softly, somewhat amused. Once close enough, Link dropped the Deku Scrub, stepped back, and then quickly rubbed his hands on his pant legs. This got a chuckle out of Ganondorf.

“That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” Link shot him an annoyed glare. Ganondorf chuckled before he grabbed the Deku Scrub with his right hand. “I will need a new fire. I will have to remove the leaves and shell to get to the meat and to remove the organs inside, so you may want to leave for more supplies while I do that.”

Link didn’t need to hear the explanation twice to show Ganondorf how much he hadn’t wanted to hear it at all. He quickly turned and ran away, trying not to think about what all the disemboweling would entail. Ganondorf just shook his head amusedly before grabbing the Deku Scrub with both hands, pulling the leaves off, and working on pulling its hard, nut-like shell apart.

After a lengthy twenty minutes and gathering of new fire equipment later, Link returned, checking first to make sure Ganondorf was done with his task. He could barely see the Deku Scrub’s very few entrails off to the side, hidden by the tree that the Scrub had made its home around. Trying not to get a better look as he approached Ganondorf, Link found a spot close to the Gerudo King and set up a new fire pit. He then started another fire, this one stronger than the last since he had daylight to see what he was doing better. Once it was all ready, Link stepped back to look at Ganondorf. He couldn’t see where the rest of the Deku Scrub had gone, so he looked at the Gerudo expectantly.

“If you do not wish to see a de-shelled Deku Scrub, then you would do well to turn around or leave for a while,” Ganondorf told him once he realized what the look was for.

Nodding, Link turned to his pack, moved it to his right, and then sat down with his back to the Gerudo King. He decided to check on the quantity of his supplies, eat a candied nut or two, and let Ganondorf do whatever he needed in order to eat meat. After waiting ten seconds, Ganondorf looked to his left and picked up the wad of meat that was very bloody off the ground, and then set it carefully on the flames. If a Deku Scrub didn’t have a shell or leaves over its body, it would look like a small ball of meat, with tiny organs such as a stomach and intestines deep inside. It was an invertebrate, meaning it was boneless, and its organs were simply held up by muscle and tendons. There wasn’t a lot of meat to consume, but it would suffice for Ganondorf’s breakfast at least.

“Thank you for doing such a difficult task for me, Link,” Ganondorf said. Link just nodded. “But the next task will be even harder. You will have to lure other creatures to me later today.” Link sighed, but nodded anyway. To feel better, he ate one of the candied nuts and drank some water. The two were silent for a long time while the Deku Scrub cooked. As the blood dripped, was soaked into the meat, and burned away, it would leave a slightly sweet, charred taste behind. It wasn’t going to be the greatest tasting meal ever, but it would suffice. Twenty minutes later and the meat was fully cooked. The scent of it filled the clearing and reached Link’s nostrils. He suddenly sneezed at the warm, slightly bitter scent as it tickled his nose. Ganondorf ignored him as he bit into the ball with the edges of his teeth, not bothering to sniff it first to savor it. He was far too hungry for such commodities. He swallowed the bite before eating more. When he was done with it, he dipped his hand in the cold bucket of water and drank some to refresh his mouth and tongue. “I am done now, Link.” The Kokiri looked at him over his shoulder. “You did well. Thank you.”

Nodding, Link looked away, stood up, and then carried the pack over to the fire and Ganondorf. He sat down and emptied the pack to do a full inventory check. Ganondorf closed his eyes in order to rest as Link did his task.

The day went by relatively smoothly throughout the next several hours. Link had gone back to the village to restock up on his supplies, changed into a clean set of green Kokiri clothes, and had his own vegetarian lunch with the other Kokiri children. Saria had asked how Ganondorf was doing, so Link explained the best he could with charades about the day thus far.

“I don’t like the thought of killing other creatures either, Link, but Ganondorf isn’t the same as us. Like you and he said, he needs fresh meat to get better faster. To not help him hunt is, unfortunately, very selfish.” Link’s ears fell. He hadn’t thought about that. Saria gave him an encouraging smile. “It’s okay, Link, everyone makes mistakes. You just gotta learn from them and become a better person from them.”

So that’s when Link decided that he had to do whatever the Gerudo King needed from him, so long as he didn’t have to do any actual killing himself. Luckily Ganondorf knew Link didn’t have the bravery nor the skills to end the life of another, so he was barred from that. But now all Link had to do was figure out _how_ to lure monsters to the clearing without getting injured or killed himself.

“You have to anger or upset the monster first,” Ganondorf attempted to explain. “You have to find a way for it to chase you. You may also have to throw things at it, like you did to my head with that nut the first day you found me. I would use rocks if I were you though.”

With that advice in mind, Link gathered as many rocks as he could find and carry and set out to help hunt for Ganondorf’s dinner that night.

“Wait, you’re not going to leave the forest, are you?” Mido asked when Link asked to borrow a slingshot. “The Deku Tree forbids it, you know that!” Link shook his head before pointing up to the ridge that overlooked the village from Mido’s doorway. The hot-headed Kokiri looked and said, “Oh…” Mido looked away. “Well good, because you would surely die out there.” Link scowled at Mido’s lack of confidence in him. “You sure you know how to use this thing?” he asked, holding up his slingshot. Link shrugged, making Mido smack himself in the forehead. “You’re hopeless.”

“Pfffth!”

Link held his tongue out for a few extra seconds before putting it back in his mouth. Mido snorted, heading for his door.

“Here, let me show you how to use this.” They went outside into the open area, facing an empty area to test the slingshot on. “Okay, you hold it with your dominate hand at the handle, like so.” Mido gripped the handle of the Y-shaped weapon with his right hand and held it up and straight forward. “Then with your other hand, place a rock in this little open pouch and pull the rubbery strings back taut.” Mido held the rock by the side of his head and stared at a spot he wanted to fire at. “Once you’ve aligned your shot, you simply release the rock and—” _Twang!_ As soon as Mido released the rock and sling, the projectile went flying before hitting the ground. Link was impressed and intrigued to use it himself. “—Hopefully hit your mark.” Looking at Link, Mido held the slingshot out to him. “Now you try.” Hesitantly, Link took the slingshot in his right hand, did exactly what Mido did, and released the sling. It had been difficult to pull on the sling, so it had been shaky and the rock went slightly off course, but it was pretty good for his first try. Mido, on the other hand, laughed at him. “That was really terrible, Link!”

“Hiya!”

Mido quickly grabbed his head with his hands. “Ow!” Link stuck his tongue at Mido before looking back at his target and trying again. When he recovered, Mido snatched the slingshot away in anger. “That hurt, Mr. No Fairy! You don’t deserve to use my slingshot now!”

“What are you two squabbling about?” Saria had arrived, hearing the ruckus. Both Link and Mido tried to explain themselves at the same time, which only confused Saria. “Stop, stop, stop! One at a time!”

Mido was the first to speak. “Link hit me in the head with a rock!”

 _He laughed at me!_ Link mimicked.

Saria sighed. “Boys…” she muttered. “Okay, first of all, Mido, Link is still learning, so making fun of his sling-shooting abilities was rude. Link, you don’t use violence with rocks when people are mean to you. I’m actually surprised at you. Now, make up by shaking hands.” Mido and Link glared at each other, neither moving. Saria scowled at them. “Don’t make me make you hug each other instead.”

Grumbling, Mido lifted his hand. “I’m sorry I laughed.”

Link was reluctant, but he shook his hand anyway, and then gently patted Mido’s head as his way of apologizing. Saria smiled.

“You two still have a lot to learn, so maybe you two should help each other out. Mido, please go with Link so that he can lure some monsters to Ganondorf. I think the best thing to do is for you to hit the target and then when it sees Link, it’ll chase him through the Lost Woods. What do you think?”

Mido sighed. “Oh fine, I’ll take him. I won’t like it though.”

“I think you’ll have fun in the end.”

Mido just snorted before heading for the ridge. “Come on, Link. Let’s find us a monster, like _real_ men.” Link raised one eyebrow while his other eye squinted, not sure what that had to do with anything. Sighing silently, he waved good-bye to Saria and then followed Mido through the village. They climbed up the ridge and headed for the tree hole that led into the Lost Woods. Mido took the front, keeping his slingshot poised and ready in case they came upon some monsters right away. Both Kokiri boys looked around them as they walked around the forest, staying alert. “I don’t even know what kind of creatures even live here. I mean, I’ve seen them around some, but its not like I asked them what they were and if they were friend or foe, know what I mean?”

Link did know, completely. The monster he had encountered when he was much younger, the one that made him mute in the first place, had lived in these woods before a giant owl had carried it off and was never seen again. At the time, it seemed like a pretty big monster, but in actuality it was only a little bigger than Link was now. Still, to a five to ten year old, it had been a really big and scary monster and Link was glad that he never saw it again.

For the next half an hour, Mido and Link searched and searched for some prey, but they were either not looking hard enough—they didn’t call it the Lost Woods for nothing—or there weren’t any. If it was the latter, than Ganondorf was screwed.

“This is getting stupid,” Mido said in irritation fifteen more minutes later. “There probably aren’t any monsters around these parts with the Deku Tree still alive.” Mido looked at Link. “You may as well tell Ganondorf that he has to deal with our diet and have a slower recovery time.” Link shook his head hard, feeling determined to get Ganondorf meat. He had to be brave if he wanted to help the Gerudo King recover and return home. Mido rolled his eyes. “Well what do you want us to do, Link? Go out into the real world and find prey that way? You know we can’t do that. The Deku Tree warned us-” Link quickly mimicked that maybe the Deku Tree was wrong about the real world. This just seemed to anger Mido. “Don’t ever say that, idiot! The Deku Tree is all knowing and you’re being disrespectful!”

Link huffed in annoyance, having always wondered why Mido was so defensive when it came to a talking tree. Link cared about the Deku Tree a lot, but he was stuck in one spot for his entire life, so he could be wrong about the real world. None of the Kokiri would ever know unless they saw it for themselves.

“You’re so stupid!” Link quickly shook his head and then jabbed his finger at Mido, meaning “no, you are!” Mido growled at him. “You’re pissing me off! You’re just a stupid little kid who is stuck here just like everybody else and I really hate you! Why don’t you just go die?!” A tense silence finally came upon them from that simple phrase. Link’s eyes were wide and began to fill with tears. Once he realized what he said, Mido took a few steps back, looking ashamed. “I-I didn’t mean it!” Tears fell from Link’s eyes. Mido looked and felt even worse now. “Oh please don’t cry! I’m sorry I said that! I don’t hate you _that_ much, I-!” Clearly very upset, Link turned and ran, leaving Mido in his wake. The Kokiri ran after him. “Link, come back! Remember what happened the last time-!”

Closing his wet eyes tightly, Link ran faster, his arms swinging back and forth wildly as he tried to get away from Mido. The hot-headed Kokiri kept screaming for him to stop or come back, but he didn’t. The more ruckus they made, the more the woods started to come alive. Animals such as squirrels and birds came out of their hiding places to take a look and saw the two Kokiri boys running through the woods alone. That’s not all that was coming out to investigate either. There were purple, octopus-like creatures called Octoroks, who spit rocks from their tube-like mouths at enemies, Guays, which were mean-spirited birds that liked to dive bomb others, giant arachnids called Skulltulas that had hard shells for defensive purposes, and one of the more dangerous ones being the Bokoblin, which were simply goblins that used various weapons to attack people. Noticing how small the Kokiri were, a small hoard of Bokoblins figured they were easy targets for food, so they grabbed their spears and knives and axes and ran silently after them to avoid alerting their presence.

Both Link and Mido were running out of breath from running so long. Mido was gradually catching up, but he was ready to collapse.

“L-Link, w-we need to…stop r-running now…! I-I’m sorry I said th-that! I’m the stupid o-one, o-okay?! M-Maybe you’re r-right, maybe the Deku T-Tree doesn’t kn-know anything! Link?! Link!”

“Little people!” Jerking his head up, Mido saw a Guay high above them. He suddenly ran into someone, causing them both to fall on top of each other. Rolling off them, Mido saw that it was Link, who had stopped when he heard the Guay call to them unexpectedly. “If you wish to escape with your lives, I would recommend climbing a tree right now!”

Mido and Link both looked up, confused.

“Huh?” The Guay suddenly flew over them, forcing them to look where it was going. And that’s when they saw the hoard of Bokoblins rushing at them. Fear filled both Kokiri’s hearts. Forgetting all that had just happened, Mido scrambled up, grabbed a hold of Link’s shoulders and yanked him to his feet, and then tried to get them to run towards the nearest tree. “Link, come on!”

The two boys rushed to the tree. Getting behind Link, Mido gave him a quick boost up to a branch and then began to rush up on a different side. They clambered up the trunk as fast as their short legs would allow, more or less able to jump from branch to branch with ease. Being small definitely had its advantages. Down below and snarling in anger that they had been discovered, the Bokoblins tried to climb up after them, digging their small claws into the wood. But all this did was remove the bark, thus forcing them back down. Sitting on a branch halfway up, Mido got a rock into his sling and then fired it at a Bokoblin that had managed to climb a couple of feet. It hit it straight in the forehead, knocking it off. Mido hit a few more climbers before continuing up.

Within forty seconds, Link and Mido made it up to the highest point that their weight could withstand, needing to take a long breather. They were completely out of breath from all the running and then the climbing when they became weak. Down below, the Bokoblins were snarling and shouting obscenities up at the Kokiri, knowing they had been outsmarted and being angry of that fact. Back in the tree, Mido looked down below, feeling mostly back to normal.

“Those are some nasty brutes, huh Link?” On the branch next to Mido, Link took one more deep breath before nodding in agreement. Silently, they watched the Bokoblins roam around the tree trunk for a better way up before looking at each other. “Are you okay?” Link clearly wasn’t, as his shaking body showed now that the adrenaline was gone. Mido sighed dejectedly. “Me neither bud.” They sat back to calm themselves down, unsure of what to do now. The Bokoblins weren’t leaving and instead were thinking of good ways to force the Kokiri out of the tree. Mido sighed a few minutes later. “I don’t think they like to give up easily.” He looked at Link. “What do you think we should do? Try to get them to leave?” Link shrugged. “You have a great imagination, can’t you think of even one good idea to get us out of this mess?”

Lowering his gaze, Link shook his head, feeling useless. He had been looking quite forward to luring a monster to Ganondorf, so now that that opportunity was gone, he felt terrible that he failed. Mido could easily sense his disappointment.

“Ganondorf will be okay, I’m sure of it. We’ll figure something out.” Link wasn’t so sure, but neither was Mido. He just said all those things as a front to hide his insecurities, and he knew Link knew that too. There was a long pause before Mido spoke again. “Hey, um, I’m sorry about calling you stupid earlier.” Link glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “And also for wanting you to die. As much as I don’t like you, I would never wish death upon you.” Mido looked down at the branch he sat upon, his eyes narrowing in shame. “I’m sorry I was so mean, Link…”

The young Kokiri blinked big eyes at Mido, actually impressed with him. Mido rarely, if ever, apologized for his rudeness or mean acts towards others. To say sorry in such a way was very mature of him. If only he could learn to be nicer, then he wouldn’t have to ever apologize. Swallowing, Link reached over and tapped Mido on the arm. The older Kokiri looked at him to see what he would charade for him. Link smiled, pointed at himself, made a heart with both pointer fingers, and then pointed at Mido. This made him smile.

“Thanks…” Nodding, Link looked away and down to see what the Bokoblins were doing now. Mido checked too, disappointed to see that they were still scheming. “This isn’t looking too good for us, is it, Link?” Link shook his head in agreement. They were silent again for a long time. Gradually the sun began to lower behind the forest trees the longer they sat up in that tree. The temperature was also going down and in another two hours it would be dusk. Would they have to stay up in that tree all night? Or would the Bokoblins give up soon? The Kokiri boys now wished they knew about the real world and what they should do in this situation. A little while later, an idea hit Mido suddenly. Turning around so that he faced Link, Mido spoke quietly to him so that the Bokoblins couldn’t hear his idea. “This slingshot won’t help us out very much, but maybe we could steal one of their weapons from up here. I mean, we have the materials all right here, right? Maybe we could make something that can lower far enough down and grab a stick from them. What do you think? Could we get creative and rid them of their weapons?”

Link thought about it for a while, but he nodded, though he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he believed in it. But they had to try, for their sake and Ganondorf’s. All it would take was a little determination and critical thinking between the both of them. If they were successful, then they would be home before they know it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It took a lot of thinking power, ingenuity, patience, and some small sacrifices, but Link and Mido had come up with a plan to get rid of those pesky Bokoblins. The two Kokiri had paid close attention to where the Bokoblins were at all times, waiting for at least one or two to stand alone, while they got their theft plan ready. They were soon ready to put it to the test.

Silently moving to other branches, Mido and Link hovered above a Bokoblin that was trying to set up a fire near the base of their tree. In his hands, Mido had fastened the rubber cords of his slingshot to a rolled up leaf rope, making a loop for grabbing a hold of something. As the Bokoblin set up the fire logs, he had slung his spear across his back to keep it out-of-the-way. Sitting with his legs wrapped around his branch, Mido carefully began to lower the rope down towards the Bokoblin, aiming for the top end of the spear. If he could at least break it in half…

For the next few minutes Mido lowered the rubber loop towards the spear, sweat appearing on his face due to anticipation and worry that it would fail. Next to him, Link kept a look out on the other Bokoblins, to make sure they didn’t see anything. So far everything was going smoothly.

“Almost…there…”

The rubber was soon almost on top of the sharp pointed spearhead. When it wasn’t properly aligned, Mido tried to move the rope a little to the left and upward more before dropping the loop onto the spearhead. Grinning in triumph, Mido reached into the pocket of his pants, pulled out the hollow shell of a candied nut, and then had it roll down the rope to tighten the loop to the stick. If he hit it just right, it would tighten and he could yank upward on the rope to snatch the spear away. Mido leaned in close to get a better look, praying that the shell would hit its mark.

“Haha, yes!” Link suddenly whipped his head around in fear. Mido quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in fear as well. Hearing him, the Bokoblin whipped around and was looking upward when the rope suddenly twisted around his neck and tightened. He suddenly screeched in surprise, alerting the other Bokoblin. Without thinking, Mido jerked hard on the rope, making the poor Bokoblin choke and his feet lifted a few inches off the ground. “Ack, oh no, I’m sorry!” With the other Bokoblins rushing around the tree to help their comrade, Link frantically tapped Mido’s back to get his attention. The hotheaded Kokiri jerked his head around. “WHAT?!” Link quickly pointed down at the horde and then made a gesture like he was yanking up on something. It took him a moment, but Mido understood. Looking back down, he saw that every Bokoblin was clawing at the rope to free the one getting choked to death. Then looking at the rope, he deciphered the rest of Link’s charade. “Link, grab onto me!”

Link quickly got on Mido’s branch from behind, wrapped his arms around his neck, and then held on tight. Grabbing the rope with both hands, Mido flipped his leg over the branch so that he sat on the edge and then dropped down with his legs straight out. In an amazing feat, both Link and Mido’s weight helped bring most of the Bokoblins up into the air with their dying comrade. A couple fell back down, landing with a thud. About three-fourths of the way down, Link removed one arm from around Mido, turned to the right, and then jumped towards the nearest branch. He landed and then hustled his way down the rest of the tree. Mido kicked his legs in order to swing back and forth and then released the rope to jump backwards towards the tree trunk. Placing his feet down seconds later, he slid down to the nearest branch, flipped backwards off of it, and then landed in a crouch on the ground. He glanced back to see the Bokoblins fall back down to earth thanks to gravity, grinning maliciously at their pathetic selves.

“Ha, take that you ogres!” Looking around quickly, Mido spotted Link picking up a stick with a long knife on one end of it that a Bokoblin left behind in his haste. He rushed to him and shoved him forward when Link took the time to examine it. “Run now, figure out how to use it later!”

As a few of the Bokoblins recovered and looked around frantically to spot the Kokiri boys, Link and Mido began to run back in the right direction of their bridge, hoping they could reach Ganondorf in time before the Bokoblins caught up with them. One soon turned to his comrades, glaring at them.

“Two of you, follow me! The rest of you, take care of him!”

Without hesitation, two mostly recovered Bokoblins ran after him as he began to chase the Kokiri, getting their weapons ready to kill. Up ahead, Mido and Link were making good progress through the Lost Woods. Being small had its advantages because they were fast and light on their feet. Mido chanced a quick glance behind him, seeing the three Bokoblin chasing them. As Mido began to look ahead again, something caught his eye to the left. He quickly looked over and saw what appeared to be a tiny cave sticking up from the ground. Something instantly presented itself to Mido. Looking to Link, he ran a little faster to get in front of him. Once he was half a foot further, he spun around and grabbed a hold of Link as he ran into him.

“This way!”

Turning towards the raised curve of earth, Mido nearly dragged Link in its direction since he was confused at the moment. When he saw the little cave as they got closer, he understood what Mido was thinking about. A minute later and they reached a dark opening. While Link dropped down to crawl through, Mido looked back to see where the Bokoblins were. They were about seventy feet away and gaining fast. Looking into the opening, he saw Link having trouble going through, so he rushed in and tackled him through a hole that tilted down into the earth. They then began to roll down what appeared to be an underground slide. Throwing his legs out to the sides when he was upright, Link dug his feet into the wall surrounding him to remain sitting. Mido slammed into him, his long legs sticking up in the air as he slid down on the middle of his back. Straightening out his own legs, Link picked up speed and felt Mido flip over before crashing into his back. They then rode the slide down without a word.

Up above, reaching the opening, the Bokoblins tried to see inside, but it was too dark. The leader of the group picked up a rock and then chucked it inside. The Bokoblin’s eyes narrowed when he heard something rolling.

“Something tells me we should go in feet first.”

“But isn’t it just a tiny cave?”

The Bokoblin turned to the other two. “No, I think it’s a tunnel that we must slide down.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because the rock rolled out of sight, idiot!” The Bokoblin turned back around. “This must be a shortcut for the little brats.” He moved closer to the opening. “Now let’s go!”

Without waiting for the other two nervous-looking Bokoblins, the leader sat down, inched his way forward, and then vanished without a trace. The other Bokoblins stepped closer, trying to decide if they were brave enough to follow. They soon looked at each other before quickly backing away.

“He can handle them on his own.”

“Yeah, let’s go back and wait for him to return.”

Turning, the Bokoblins ran away, hoping that he wouldn’t return at all. They had a bad feeling about all of this.

Meanwhile, the leader Bokoblin was sliding down the same path as Link and Mido. Minutes later and the downward drop began to flatten out. He soon came out of the tunnel and reappeared in an underground cavern. Ahead of him was dirt stairs that led upward. Smirking in triumph, he began to climb them at a jog. The Kokiri only had at least a five minutes head start, so he was confident that he would catch them soon.

Speaking of Link and Mido, the two were running up the stairs, still carrying the knife spear. They were running out of breath again, but they believed they would prevail.

“Don’t worry, Link, we’re almost home!”

Link just nodded, tripping every so often but managing to pick himself back up. They soon made it out of the cavern, the light burning their eyes momentarily. Now they were just a few minutes away from the village. Behind them a minute later, the Bokoblin emerged, his stamina perfectly intact. Looking at the ground, he noticed foot imprints in the grass. Smirking cruelly, he ran down the trail, knowing he was close. Meanwhile, Link and Mido began to slow down a little, feeling really tired and wanting to collapse to the ground to rest.

“Phew, this is the most we’ve ever run in our entire lives! I really hope it’ll be worth it in the end!” Not long after he said this, Mido’s eyes widened and he began to fall. Sticking out at the back of his leg was a small dagger. He crashed onto his stomach, sliding forward a few feet. Link continued running, not yet knowing that they were in big trouble. Pushing himself up with his hands, Mido saw Link still running. “Hey Link, wait up!”

Mido was suddenly shoved over onto his back. He cried out in surprise, but then he screamed when he saw the Bokoblin standing over him. Hearing him, Link slid to a stop and then turned around. His eyes widened in fright when he saw Mido pinned. The Bokoblin stepped his feet on Mido’s stomach, preventing him from escaping. The dagger had been pushed further up into his calf when the handle had hit the ground from his roll, so Mido wouldn’t have been able to get away anyway.

“Thought you could outsmart me and my comrades, huh, brat?” the Bokoblin asked menacingly.

“Actually, they outplayed you quite well.”

Hearing the new voice, the Bokoblin was ready to jerk his head up when a big green hand with sharp black nails grabbed around his throat and lifted him into the air. As he was raised in the air, the Bokoblin saw who it was, his eyes widening in fright.

“Ga-”

Before the Bokoblin could finish, Ganondorf snapped his neck like a twig, killing him instantly. The Gerudo King’s eyes narrowed at him. _‘Your sacrifice will not be in vain, soldier. You are going to help me get my power back.’_

Lowering the Bokoblin to his side as he dropped his arm, Ganondorf looked down at Mido, who was looking up at him in surprise. Reaching them suddenly, Link dropped down beside Mido, placing his hands on him. The hotheaded Kokiri quickly looked at him, smiling weakly.

“I’m okay Link. Only my leg was injured, promise.” Link nodded before rolling Mido onto his side. Next to them, Ganondorf had to sit down, growling in his throat once he dropped completely. Reaching down, Link grabbed the handle of the dagger and yanked it out of Mido’s leg. “OW! Careful with that!” Link gestured a hurried apology before dropping it to the ground. Mido rolled back over and then sat up, gritting his teeth as pain spread through his leg. “Something tells me I can’t walk for a while.” Link’s brow furrowed in worry, which Mido just snorted at him. “It’s not like I’m _dying_ , Link! Yeesh!” Mido looked at Ganondorf, who was taking the spear from the Bokoblin’s dead hand. “What are you even doing here? You’re supposed to be resting!” Link had nearly forgotten about Ganondorf until Mido brought him up. He turned and looked expectantly at the Gerudo King. “How did you get here?”

Taking the spear and moving it to the neck of the Bokoblin, Ganondorf decapitated him in one swift motion. The Kokiri stuck their tongues out in disgust as blood pooled out of the neck.

“Your friend Saria showed me a shortcut out of that clearing when she checked up on me when you hadn’t returned in hours,” Ganondorf said, not looking at them as he continued to deal with the Bokoblin. “I decided I needed to walk around to get some strength back in my legs, so I took the liberty of looking for you two. That’s when I saw you and Link running from this Bokoblin.” He finally looked up at the two boys, giving them a look of gratitude. “Thank you for leading it to me. I’m sure it was difficult for you to be apprehended by something that looked as frightening as this.”

“Yeah, we got stuck up in a tree,” Mido said as they watched Ganondorf lope off the Bokoblin’s limbs. He quickly explained what they had to do while cornered. “I guess it was pretty brave since it came sliding down with us; bit of a tight space our fast getaway slide is.”

“Bokoblins are not known for cowardice. They will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. They would rather lose their lives than give in.”

Mido barked out a laugh. “Not all of them apparently! There was a whole hoard and only he came after us!”

Ganondorf smirked softly. “Then those Bokoblins are lucky their leader is dead.”

Mido glanced at the dead Bokoblin. “Did you really have to kill him though?”

Link huffed in agreement. Ganondorf snorted.

“You two have a lot to learn about the real world. Being as sheltered as you are doesn’t necessarily mean you are safe from danger. One day a monster could find the entrance to Kokiri Village and slaughter you all, and there would be nothing you could do about it.”

Mido pointed to his chest with his thumb and looking like he knew everything. “I’m the one who came up with the ingenious plan to get a weapon away from one of those Bokos, so I’m sure I could come up with the perfect plan to keep my fellow Kokiri safe.”

Fumes suddenly came out of Link’s head as he glared at Mido, his cheeks puffing out. _‘Perfect my hat.’_

“I am sure you could,” Ganondorf said, “but the only good enemy is a dead one.”

“Well, whatever. You do what you want, and the Kokiri will do what we want.”

“If you insist.”

They sat there in silence for a while as Ganondorf continued to chop up the Bokoblin for his dinner that night. He asked Link to gather logs for a fire while he got the body ready. It didn’t take long to get a fire going and to put the carcass on the high rising flames to cook. Fifty minutes later, the scent of burning meat wafted into the air. In the distance, a Wolfos howled as it caught the scent. It was gradually getting darker and darker and the stars could be seen in the far distance. The sun was almost down by the time Ganondorf could eat.

“What does meat taste like anyway?” Mido inquired, as the Gerudo tore off a chunk of meat with his teeth.

Ganondorf swallowed before indicating the rest of the limbs on the fire. “Find out for yourself.”

“We’re vegetarians!”

“Mh-hm!”

Ganondorf couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Then don’t ask me what it tastes like because finding out yourself is easier than me trying to explain it to you.”

“Does it at least taste as good as it smells?”

“If you won’t try it, then you don’t get to know anything.”

Mido scowled at him, hating not getting what he wanted. As he opened his mouth to retort, Link kicked him gently in his sore leg to stop him. Mido yelped in pain.

“L _iiiink_ , what was that for?!”

“Shh!”

“Don’t shush me!”

“Hyh!”

“Don’t “hyh!” me either!” Ganondorf blinked at the two Kokiri as he continued to eat the leg meat of the Bokoblin, holding it like a corncob. Mido’s fairy was dancing around them and shaking in disapproval at their behavior. Eventually they began to smack at each other with their hands since they didn’t really know how to punch. Mido soon got Link in a choke hold, smiling in triumph. “There! That’ll teach ya to “hyh” at me!”

Link shoved his hands against Mido’s arm, trying to yank his head free. Mido soon released him, making him fall over backwards. Link sat up quickly, glaring at him and sticking his tongue out.

“For such gentle creatures, you are very nasty towards each other,” Ganondorf said. Link pointed to himself, shook his head, and then pointed to Mido before nodding his head. “I see, so only Mido has a problem with everyone.”

Link nodded frantically in agreement.

“Hey!” Folding his arms over his chest, Mido jerked his head away. “I’m not that mean…”

“Nyh!”

“Shut up Link!”

“Hrmph!”

Ganondorf just shook his head before continuing to eat. It was fairly dark by the time he had his fill and was wrapping the remaining pieces in some cloth Saria had left for him to use for whatever purpose. Mido and Link were finally on good terms again.

“We should probably head home now,” Mido said, trying to stand.

“You shouldn’t move too much with that hurt leg of yours,” Ganondorf said as he stood up, albeit slowly. Luckily he had enough energy from the meat to not become light-headed or ill. Mido fell down when his leg seized up and pain shot through it. “That is exactly why I said not to move.”

“Yeah I get that now! I just kinda forgot, that’s all…” Link stood up, stepped up to Mido, and then turned to be side-by-side with him. He then grabbed his arm and tried to get it around his shoulders. “You are not leading me back to the village, Link! You’ll embarrass me!”

“Nuh!”

“Ganondorf can carry me!”

“HYH!”

Ganondorf snorted at Mido. “I will not be carrying a brat such as the likes of you around.” It took a lot of protesting and wiggling as Mido tried to get out of Link’s support, but Link finally got him on his good leg. The hotheaded Kokiri was scowling and muttering how much he hated Link under his breath. “Are you two ready?”

“Yeah,” Mido answered while Link nodded.

Turning in the right direction of the village, Ganondorf led the way since it was getting darker and darker each minute. He walked as slow as possible for the short-legged Kokiri to keep up. Mido was practically hopping on his good leg while keeping his wounded one bent and sticking up. Link was practically buckling under his weight, wishing he would just step with his toes instead of hopping along.

It took almost half an hour to finally reach the secret pathway Saria had shown Ganondorf back into the clearing under the bridge. It was inside a small cave that sloped downward from each end and came to flat ground in the middle. It was dimly lit by candles along the walls. Once they reached the slope, Link and Mido stopped to test it to make sure they didn’t slide down. Ganondorf stopped and glanced back at them when he realized they were falling behind. They had turned sideways so that Link faced the slope and were trying to walk down it without sliding. Sighing, the Gerudo King turned back around, climbed up to them, and then, without much effort, picked them both up, one in each arm. He then turned back around and walked them through the rest of the cave.

Five minutes later and they reached the underside of the bridge. Going to it, Ganondorf lifted them up and put them on it. “Link, after you take Mido home, please return to me. I have something I want to speak to you about.”

Link nodded before grabbing Mido’s arm and placing it around his shoulder before heading back for the village. Ganondorf watched them enter the tunnel before he returned to his resting place. On the ground where he had been sitting was the makeshift blanket, which was moving very faintly from the underside, but was unnoticeable by the naked eye. Not bothering to move it, Ganondorf sat back down, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes to rest while he waited for Link to return.

Meanwhile, Link was carrying Mido to his house, ignoring the Kokiri outside. They were all looking at the two of them, both curious and intrigued. Mido shot them all a glare when they began whispering to themselves. This shut them up instantly and they scampered off. The duo soon entered Mido’s house and Link took him to his bed, sitting him down. Mido stared at him with an annoyed look.

“You can go now, Mr. No Fairy.” Link pointed at Mido’s leg, then made a question mark with his finger in the air. “I have my own medicine here. I can deal with it myself. Now go away.”

Link gave Mido an aggravated look at his lack of gratitude. Turning around, he threw his hand behind him and towards the floor as a “forget you then” gesture before leaving and heading for the ridge. He took the correct pathway back to the bridge underside after exiting the tunnel and then approached Ganondorf. The Gerudo was still resting while having his face turned towards the corner, but he opened one eye as Link came closer. He sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Ah, there you are.” Link stopped by his side, looking up at him. Lowering his hands, Ganondorf stared seriously down at him. “Link, I have a huge favor to ask of you…”

Link blinked curiously at Ganondorf, wondering what he had in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Birds were flying high in the clear blue sky, chirping and singing their songs. A murder of Guays were perched in a mostly bare tree, staring down at the ground where a bunch of Bokoblins were fighting each other for practice purposes. Three of them were off to the side, communicating with each other and a Moblin, but the Moblin looked up and saw the chirping birds flitting about. Leering, the Moblin took out a big slingshot, lifted it high and aimed carefully with a rock in the pouch, closed one eye to see better, and then let the rock fly. In the tree, the Guays cawed in cheer when the rock hit a bird and it dropped to the ground, dead. The Moblin laughed before trying it on another one. He got the slingshot ready and aimed and was ready to release the rock when something heavy and hard pelted him in the side of the head.

“’Ey!” Placing a hand to the corner of his eye, the Moblin turned around, snarling. “Who fuggin’ di’ tha’?!” The fighting Bokoblins stopped what they were doing and turned towards the shouting in confusion. Far away stood a very small person with their own slingshot. They appeared nervous for what they did to the Moblin that killed the poor bird. Snarling, he stalked over to them. “’Ow dare you ‘it me!” The Moblin picked them up in one hand and was about to hit them when an unrolled piece of parchment was quickly thrust in his face. It was then shaken a bit. “Eh?”

When the paper stopped moving, the Moblin was able to read the bottom, which had a very specific signature listed, making his eyes widen.

Meanwhile, in a vast, whitish room and far from the double doors, was a throne near the end that had just two occupants. One was freakishly tall and standing a few feet from the throne, while the other was average-height and lounging sideways and comfortably on it.

“Ghira, maybe you shouldn’t be sitting on master’s throne.”

The one standing was King Zant of the Twili from the inter-dimension known as the Twilight Realm. He wore a thick black robe with turquoise green patterns on the chest and long-sleeved arms that hid his hands. His eyes were golden orange and yellow and he had short, red hair that barely covered his forehead, which had an ancient bird-like symbol embedded in his grayish skin. He almost looked like a fish due to his flat face and oddly shaped mouth.

“Ganon’s not here, so I can do whatever I want,” said the other one, his eyes closed.

This one was Demon Lord Ghirahim, a demon born under special circumstances that had nearly destroyed him when he was younger. He was completely pale white with white hair that was slicked back on the right side, while the left had long bangs that covered his dark grey, nearly black, eye. Underneath his visible eye was baggy, bruised skin from zero sleep for the last fifteen or so odd years—although he looked eighteen-to-twenty, Ghirahim was almost in his forties in human years. He wore white spandex pants with diamond holes on the fronts and backs of each legging, and a white tank top with one sleeveless armhole and two diamond cut outs on the front—the bottom one was covered by a yellow sash with a red and yellow diamond pin set above his groin and wrapped around his waist. The tank top was fit snugly to his thin body with his slightly muscular arms, torso, and stomach, all of which was covered by a red poncho-like cape with yellow diamonds on the underside, which was frayed into three triangles. They were partly wrapped around his outer thighs as he laid on the arm rests of the throne. He also had on white gloves with, you guessed it, more diamond-shaped holes. Also, not surprising anymore, he wore a light blue diamond earring and a golden armband on his upper right arm that helped control the feral side of him. He seemed like a fairly flashy, flamboyant character with a big ego by just the looks of him.

“But he could come back right now. You could get into trouble!” Zant said, feeling flustered.

Quickly sitting in the throne properly, placing his left elbow on the arm rest as he leaned sideways on his hand, Ghirahim snorted. “Hey, while Ganon’s away, I’m in charge, so I call dibs on the throne.”

Zant scowled. “That is not true! Besides, if anyone has the right to be in charge, it’s me! I _am_ a King after all!” There was a pause as Zant thought about this for a moment. “Actually, you know what…” Moving to the left side of the throne, Zant tried to push Ghirahim off the chair by shoving him towards the right. “Get down, you don’t deserve to be on this chair!” Ghirahim almost fell over the right arm rest sideways, but he had placed both hands on it to stop himself at the last second. Jumping over the left arm rest, Zant tried to sit down, but Ghirahim fought back from sheer stubbornness, pushing backwards away from the arm rest with his hands. “Move it, Ghira!”

“Hey! Knock it off, Zant! You’re not even a real King!

“Well you’re not even a real Lord _either_!” Zant yelled as they both started fighting to gain control of the throne by pushing and shoving and hitting at each other.

“Hey, how dare you!” Ghirahim shoved his hand under Zant’s chin. “I’m more royal than you’ll ever be!”

“No you’re not!”

“Yes I am! …Oomph! Quit it! Get off my chair!”

“It is _not_ your chair!”

As Ghirahim and Zant continued to push and shove each other to win the whole throne, one of the double doors across from them opened and a Bokoblin stepped inside. “Lord Ghirahim, King Zant, there’s someone here to see, you…” The Bokoblin trailed off when he saw the two highest ranking subordinates fighting for throne dominance. After a few seconds of watching them act like children, he sighed. “Oh boy…” Stepping further inside, the Bokoblin tried again, louder this time. “Lord Ghirahim, King Zant, there’s someone here for you, who has a letter from master Ganondorf!”

Behind the opened door and peering inside nervously was Link. He glanced around briefly before stepping inside and seeing what was happening with the Second and Third in Command. At this point, Ghirahim was leaned over the arm rest, nearly falling off, while Zant had his hand shoved into his upper back while pushing on him with his butt and waist. Upon hearing the loud voice, they both stopped in surprise, looked over and saw who had arrived, and then they both quickly sat down together side-by-side, being somewhat squished together.

“Yes what—?” Ghirahim started.

“—Is it?!” Zant finished.

The Bokoblin stared blankly at them, but was feeling secondhand embarrassment, which showed in his beady eyes. Link stopped behind him, swallowing in nervousness. After a few seconds of staring, the Bokoblin cleared his throat.

“Lord Ghirahim, King Zant, there is someone who wishes to see you about master Ganondorf.” Right after he said this, the Bokoblin stepped aside and turned sideways, indicating Link with his hand. “According to a letter by master Ganondorf, this Kokiri child is named Link and he has come to give you both a message from master Ganondorf himself.” He lowered his hand before forward facing the throne again. “May he approach?”

“Yes,” both Ghirahim and Zant said.

They both shot each other a glare as the Bokoblin gently pushed on Link’s back. “Their attention is all yours, master Link.”

Nodding, Link walked in the direction of the throne, slipping out the rolled up scroll from a simple belt attached to his waist. On his back was a traveler’s backpack with the essential traveling and camping gear in it. Once he was close enough, Ghirahim shoved his arm into Zant to stand up and stepped forward. Link held the scroll to him, which he snatched up forcefully. He eyed the Kokiri for a second, feeling something off about him, before he turned around and unrolled the scroll. He began to read it in thought, pretending that Link wasn’t there. Zant soon joined him, reading over his shoulder.

_Ghirahim and Zant,_

_It is I, Gerudo King Ganondorf. The young boy who has just handed this message to you is named Link. He is a Kokiri child from Kokiri Forest.  
_

_Almost four weeks ago, while I was visiting the Gerudo Village I had informed you about, we were attacked by a monstrous dragon. The Gerudo Warriors and the village were all destroyed as they attempted to defend themselves, and I was the only one to survive. I tried to finish the dragon off alone, but it bested me with a flick of its spiked tail and I was sent flying far away, losing my sword in the process. I am safe for the most part, but I was gravely injured from one of the tail spikes. I ended up crash landing in Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods, where a group of beings called Kokiri live. Link found me and has attempted to nurse me back to health, but the Kokiri are very timid, peaceful creatures, so they cannot provide me with the proper care that I require. That is why Link is at the castle, to give you this message.  
_

_Now, I want the two of you to travel with Link to Kokiri Forest in order to bring me back to the castle, where I will finish my full recovery. I would simply order Zant to come with Link for his healing magic, but I need your teleportation technique, Ghirahim, in order for us to arrive home quicker. Not to mention that the journey might be a long and dangerous one (I certainly hope Link made it to you unscathed) therefore both of you will travel with Link. Be sure to take good care of him, for I am indebted to him for his hospitality and healing expertise. If he is injured or needs care, be sure to give it to him before you depart.  
_

_Ghirahim, Zant, be sure no harm comes to Link on your way here and show him respect. His family and friends want him returned home safe and sound. Do not be your drastic, sometimes childish, selves on your journey to my location. I do not wish to give Link the wrong impression of us, so tread lightly._

At that, Ghirahim and Zant looked behind them at Link, relieved to see him walking around and staring at the room in awe. They looked at each other briefly before continuing to read the rest of the message.

_That is all I have to report to you about what happened to me and why Link is there. If everything goes smoothly, I will see you three again very soon.  
_

_~Signed, King Ganondorf~_

Ghirahim and Zant re-read the message before the demon lowered it and let it roll itself back up. They then looked at each other, whispering to one another.

“This definitely sounds like master’s words.”

“I suppose, but it could still be a trap.”

“Ghira, _look_ at him! He’s like…eight!”

“I’m thinking more along the lines of ten-”

“That doesn’t- Never mind! The point is, no snot nosed kid could write this. These words probably aren’t even in his vocabulary. Master did say they were timid beings, these Kokiri.” For a moment Zant glanced back to see Link heading back towards them. “I think it’s legit.”

Ghirahim glanced at Link out of the corner of his eye, giving him a calculating look. “I don’t know, Zant, there’s something I don’t like about this brat…”

“You say that about all children.”

“No, this is different.” Ghirahim looked away. “It’s as if he feels familiar to me somehow.”

“…Huh, now that you mention it, I kinda feel it too.”

Sighing, Ghirahim turned around to face Link, who had stopped a few feet away and was waiting for them to give him their answer about the message. “I am inclined to think this message is a lie in order to force Zant and I into a dangerous plot, as if someone knows Ganondorf is in danger.” Link swallowed in nervousness. “So the only way I can even _begin_ to believe it, is if you do something for us first.”

Zant gave him a confused look. “What do you me-? Hnk!” Zant rubbed at his stomach with both hands after Ghirahim elbowed him. “Why must you always do that…?”

Ignoring him, Ghirahim said, “Link, or whoever you are, you must swear on your own life that this message is legit and from Ganondorf. I will give you five seconds.” Link’s eyes widened in surprise. “One-”

“Erm, hm…!”

“Two-” Lifting his hands, Link quickly waved them in front of himself, trying to convey that he needed a time out. “Three-”

“Erm, Ghira, maybe-”

“Shut up Zant,” Ghirahim hissed. “…Four-”

“But-”

Before Link could come up with a way to communicate properly, a long, sharp bladed, black and silver sword materialized into Ghirahim’s right hand. He swiftly pressed the sharp tip to Link’s throat and chin, forcing his head back in an uncomfortable angle. Link had forced his eyes closed in fear, now wishing he hadn’t come to the castle at all. Ghirahim looked absolutely murderous, his eye completely white and a long, snake-like tongue in a lightning strike formation coming out of his open mouth.

“Do you have a death wish, kid?!”

“Ghira!” Quickly placing his hidden hand on the base of the blade, Zant shoved it down and then pointed at Link’s still exposed throat. “He can’t talk!”

“What do you mean he can’t?!”

Scowling in annoyance and disappointment, Zant grabbed the back of Ghirahim’s head and forced it close to Link’s neck. The Demon Lord blinked rapidly at it a few times. “He has a faint scar, idiot!”

Ghirahim ended up having to squint at it before he could see the mostly invisible abrasion on Link’s skin. He quickly got his head free and stood up straight, making the sword vanish.

“Right, I knew that…”

“UGH!”

“Oh stop it, you saved his ass just in time.”

“You are so in _furiating_!”

As he heard the two subordinates bickering, Link cautiously opened his eyes, saw that they were too preoccupied with each other to notice him, and then lowered his head, straightening it.

“Look, see?! He’s fine! He’s not crying! I don’t see him crying!”

“You could have given the poor kid a heart attack!”

“No I couldn’t have! The worst he would do is faint! Or pissed himself!”

“You are such an asshole!”

“I was just doing what I thought needed to be done to protect ourselves! And don’t swear in front of the kid!”

“I oughta-!”

“Mmmh…”

Ghirahim and Zant quickly turned on Link, who looked disheartened. “WHAT?!”

Flinching and backing away a few feet, Link quickly reached into a loosely tied, shut pouch on the side of his backpack and pulled out a tied brown bag. He opened it, reached inside, and then pulled out a handful of sand, showing it to them. The two subordinates leaned over on their knees to get a better look at it.

“Huh, that certainly looks like the right color of Ganon’s sand.”

Smiling, Link dumped the bag’s contents on the floor, spread it out a bit, and then quickly wrote a message. Zant dropped down like a frog to read it better.

_Ganondorf DID send me. I swear on my life that the message is true. And yes, I am mute._

Link looked back up, expecting them to accept him now. After a few seconds of staring disdainfully at the writing, Ghirahim stood up straight, glowering.

“Fine, I believe you.” Ghirahim folded his arms over his chest. “But I’m keeping my eye on you. I’ll be blunt, I don’t particularly trust you.” Zant stood up after helping Link scoop the sand back up into the pouch. “So are you ready to go or do you need medical attention?” After standing and placing the pouch back in his backpack, Link held up one finger. Ghirahim sighed before lowering his arms and walking past them both. “Let’s get this over with…”

Zant looked at Link as Ghirahim headed for the door. “Could you excuse us for a minute?” Link nodded. Lifting his gaze, Zant stalked briskly after the Demon Lord, an aggravated look on his face. He quickly caught up to Ghirahim before he reached the door, grabbed his shoulder tightly, and then jerked him around. “What is your problem?!”

Link pretended he couldn’t hear them by walking towards the throne chair to examine it while he waited, but he caught almost every word.

“We know nothing about this brat! We could still be walking into a trap if we’re not careful!”

“He’s a kid, Ghira! He barely reaches past your fucking kneecaps!”

“Miniblins are really tiny but they can still kill large opponents!”

“But they’re feisty and have weapons! Link doesn’t have anything dangerous on him!”

“You don’t know that!”

Zant was about to retort, but he stopped when he realized he was right. A look of determination then appeared on his face. Turning around, he approached Link. Ghirahim blinked in surprise after him, wondering what he was doing.

Stopping behind Link, Zant asked, “May I see your backpack real quick?” Ghirahim watched as Link turned around, nodded, slipped the straps off his shoulders, and then held it up above his head. “Thank you.” Zant grabbed the backpack with both hands, opened the big pouch, and began to sort through it. He inspected everything for at least two minutes before putting everything back away neatly and handing it off to Link. He then turned back around, walked back to Ghirahim, and gave him an exasperated look. “He has one puny little knife, the rest is just extra clothing, camping gear, and some food rations. Satisfied?”

Ghirahim scowled at him. “Not even remotely.”

“I am telling you, Ghira, he is not dangerous, he is a child! Stop being a damn drama queen!”

“I _like_ being a drama queen!”

“That’s not something to be proud of!” Link continued to watch them bicker, his face blank, but feeling a bit giddy because of it. It made him feel much more comfortable around them knowing they acted so immature for Lords and Kings. “Ugh, can we just go now please?! Master needs our help right now!”

“I know what Ganon needs! But that doesn’t make me mistrust this kid any less!”

Zant sighed, feeling exhausted now. “What am I going to do with you…”

Ignoring him, Ghirahim looked past Zant, eying Link. “Hey, you, kid! Get over here!”

“He has a name you know…” Zant grumbled.

“Qui _et_ ,” Ghirahim hissed out of the side of his mouth as Link headed over to them. He stopped a few feet away, looking up. “That knife you have in your bag, give it to me.”

“Oh for Goddesses’ sake, Ghira!” Zant snapped as Link did what he was told.

Ghirahim held his hand down even when he looked at the Twili, glaring. “He doesn’t need it!”

Taking the knife out, Link set it in Ghirahim’s palm.

“You are so fucking weird!”

Without looking, Ghirahim wrapped his hand around the knife and snorted at Zant. “He doesn’t need a weapon because I’m protection enough. Nothing bad is gonna happen to anyone with me in charge.”

“You’re not-!”

Ghirahim gave him a stern look. “Zant, do _not_ undermine me…” Zant opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it, nodded, and then stepped back. Ghirahim quickly turned on his heel. “Good, now let’s go. We can’t keep Ganon waiting.”

Link blinked at him a few times as the demon moved to the door and shoved it open. Behind him, Zant sighed heavily and then followed.

“Come on, Link…”

Smiling friendly, Link hiked his backpack up higher on his shoulders and followed the two subordinates through the castle by going down the many flights of stairs. It took at least two minutes to reach the foyer and walk outside in the fresh, crisp air. They headed towards the cliff face that was partly visible along the horizon. The trio barely made it fifty feet from the castle before Ghirahim came to an abrupt stop and turned on his heel to face Zant and Link. The Twili almost walked into him, so he took a hasty step back. Since Link was short and had much shorter legs, he came to a stop a couple of feet from Zant in time. He moved to the left and stood next to him, curious to know what was going on now.

“Okay, I am in charge, so you two have to do whatever I say. If I tell you to eat dirt, then you do it. Got it?”

Exasperation appeared on Zant’s face. “Really?!”

Lifting his hand, Ghirahim placed his facing-forward fingers on top of his thumb at him. “You hush.” Zant scowled but didn’t say anything more. “Now as I was saying, I’m in charge, do what I say, and this annoying journey will go by quickly and smoothly. Now, as your leader, I will lead the way. Kid, I want you to follow behind me, then Zant, you follow him. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Zant replied in a slightly peeved tone. Link nodded his head. “Anything _else_ , your Queenship?”

Ghirahim’s mouth drooped down in annoyance before he continued. “Just don’t aggravate me in any way and we should get along just fine.” Turning back around, Ghirahim continued for the cliff. “We have a huge cliff to climb before nightfall, so let’s go quickly.”

Link and Zant followed while the Twili asked, “How are we going to get Link up there? I don’t think he could climb without climbing rope or something.”

“I’ll figure that out once we get there.”

So the trio continued for the cliff in silence after that. Link had found a way around the cliff during his travels, which had taken him longer to reach Ganondorf’s castle. He hadn’t climbed much of anything besides the vine wall up to the high ridge in Kokiri Village, so he didn’t know how he was going to climb a cliff like this one.

“You know, I think we could easily make a path up the cliff on each side with magic,” Zant suggested minutes later. “Or maybe we could erect a really long ladder…” Now that they were getting closer, Ghirahim looked up until he could see the top of the cliff, staring at it in thought. Seconds later and he abruptly stopped. Link almost walked right into him. He took a few hasty steps back, bumping into Zant’s long legs. “Why’d you stop for?”

Ghirahim turned around, grinning triumphantly. “I know exactly how to reach the top in just a few seconds.”

“…And?”

Ghirahim smirked. “We are going to teleport our way up the cliff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can start reading the side story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5889955/chapters/13575457
> 
> Note: The side story is my own (reincarnation) backstory for Ghirahim, so there are some changes to his characterization (he is no longer the spirit for the Demise Sword) but otherwise he will be the same demon we all know and love :)


	8. Chapter 8

“We are going to teleport our way up the cliff.”

Zant stared at Ghirahim blankly for a moment before looking up at the clifftop. He then tilted his head slightly to one side. “Hmm, I guess that could work.”

“Of course it will! Then once we’re there, I can teleport us to the bottom.”

Zant smiled. “Good idea.”

Link gave a thumbs up, but Ghirahim ignored him. “Then stand as close to me as possible so that I don't have to waste too much energy when the blast radius increases.” Almost instantly, Zant wrapped his cloaked arms around Ghirahim’s upper back and chest and lifted him a few centimeters off the ground, gripping him tightly. The demon’s head inflated and his eyes bulged out when Zant crushed the breath out of him. The Twili had his eyes closed while he smiled happily. “Z-Zant, c-can’t…b-breathe…”

“You said to get super close, so I’m just following orders,” Zant said amusedly.

Getting his arms free, Ghirahim tried forcing himself out of the Twili’s strong grip by pushing on his arms, his legs kicking rapidly. “Let go of me, Zant! Don’t be a smart ass!”

“Nope!”

Link stared at them with a sweat drop on the back of his head. He was having a hard time figuring out why Ganondorf would entrust these two to help bring him home. Although children, Kokiri weren’t even remotely close to the weirdness that Ghirahim and Zant were portraying.

Ghirahim had managed to get his legs up and was shoving his white spandex shoes into Zant’s sternum to get out of his arms. “Do you want…to keep Ganon waiting f-forever…?!”

“Oh just teleport already.”

“Rrng, fine…”

Lifting his right arm, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and vanished from sight along with Zant. At the bottom, Link looked up and saw two tall figures reappear at the top. He hadn’t been standing in the radius of Ghirahim’s energy. Somehow, though, he felt like the demon did it on purpose. And thus he waited for Ghirahim to come back for him. If he planned to at all.

Meanwhile, the two subordinates appeared on the clifftop. Zant finally let Ghirahim down and patted his head. “Good boy!”

Ghirahim suddenly kicked Zant away, looking enraged. “IF I WAS TALLER I’D PUNCH YOU IN THE DAMN FACE YOU LITTLE-!”

Zant just laughed. “Oh lighten up! Ever since Link showed up you’ve been such a baby!” He looked around them. “Hey, where is Link?”

“I didn’t bring him.”

Zant looked at Ghirahim, his eyes widening. “You what?!”

Ghirahim scowled at him. “I’m gonna go back for him, just hear me out first!”

Slipping both arms into the opposite sleeves of his robe and gripping each elbow with opposite hands, Zant sighed. “Fine. What’s wrong this time?”

“I don’t have any proof or have any idea _why_ , but something is going to go very wrong on our way to Ganon’s location with the kid.”

“Okay, I kind of believe you. What do you plan on doing about it?”

Ghirahim scratched the tip of his ear. “I haven’t figured that part out yet. On our journey, I’m going to be as civil with the kid as much as possible and deal with the threat when it happens.”

“Well, calling him by his name would help,” Zant interjected.

“Yeah, yeah, I was already planning on that, sheesh!”

“Is there anything else you want to share?”

Closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest, Ghirahim snorted. “What makes you think I have anything else?”

Zant smiled in amusement. “Never mind. Could you go get Link now? He’s probably very confused right now.”

Without a word, Ghirahim teleported away and reappeared in front of Link. The Kokiri jumped in surprise. Ghirahim still stood in the same stance, not looking at Link. “Sorry about that, must’ve forgotten to increase the energy flow from my feet.” Link puffed out his cheeks and looked slightly peeved at Ghirahim, knowing that was a bunch of bull hockey. After a few seconds of not doing anything, the demon opened his eyes in a glare and looked off to the side with a tilted head. “I have decided to be nice to you despite how I acted earlier.”

“Mh.”

Ghirahim finally looked down at Link, his face blank, but his eyes were still slightly narrowed. “Just don’t give me any reason to hurt you, got it?” Link just gave him a curt nod. Sighing, Ghirahim leaned over, picked Link up with both hands, and then teleported both of them to the top of the cliff, where Zant was still waiting. Ghirahim looked at him, still holding Link like a little kid. “I’m going to take Link down now, then come back for you.”

“Okay.”

Facing the other side of the cliff, Ghirahim looked down, found the place where he wanted to appear, and then vanished with Link. Once they reappeared again, he set him down, teleported back to Zant, grabbed his robe sleeve, and then returned them to Link. Once they got back into their formation, Ghirahim in the lead, Link in the center, and Zant taking the rear, they started for their long and potentially treacherous journey back to Kokiri Forest to bring Ganondorf home.

* * *

After a long, uneventful travel day, the trio stopped for the night to rest before leaving again early in the morning. Zant went to gather fire pit material while Ghirahim hunted, leaving Link alone at their camp. To pass the time, he looked through his backpack, found a hollowed out candied nut with water in it and pulled out a slab of oat nut bread for his dinner, and set up his sleeping spot by laying the backpack down flat. He drank the water and started nibbling a corner of his bread by the time Zant returned with fire logs, kindling, moss, and two sticks to produce friction with. Link watched him set it up, glad to see he knew what he was doing. He would have gladly made it for the Twili himself to be nice. Although Link didn’t fully trust Ghirahim and Zant either, he was starting to like them for their odd personalities. Unlike Ganondorf, they knew how to have fun, even if Link thought it was childish. He just figured the two subordinates were fairly young still.

Ten minutes later and Ghirahim returned, dragging a deer carcass behind him. Zant glanced at the deer and then at Link, his face blank for a moment, but then he got all huffy.

“Oh what’s the matter now?” Ghirahim asked as he pulled the deer forward close to the small fire.

“Why did you hunt a large deer?”

Ghirahim became confused. “For…leftovers?”

“Are you planning on the two of us eating that whole thing ourselves?” Zant asked.

Ghirahim glanced at Link, who was warming up his hands with the flames, before looking back at Zant, even more confused. “Um…Link’s right there…”

“He doesn’t eat meat!”

Both Ghirahim and Link looked at him in surprise. “How do you know that?” the demon asked.

Seething in annoyance, Zant stepped up to Link, crouched down, and then held his hand above his head. “If he ate meat, he wouldn’t be so pathetic looking!”

Link scowled at being called pathetic. Ghirahim snorted. “Whether someone eats meat or not has nothing to do with growth stunting, airhead.”

“He’s small because he’s a _child_!”

“So?”

“Ugh, never mind!”

Shrugging, Ghirahim held his hand out and summoned his black and silver sword that Ganondorf had his personal blacksmith make for Ghirahim all those years ago. Link was impressed that he could just materialize it out of thin air like that. There was just so much more to learn about these two subordinates. Lifting the blade above his head, Ghirahim brought it down at one of the deer legs, hacking it off. He did the same with the other three and then started cutting the body up into pieces for the size of the campfire.

After placing everything on the open flames, the newly formed trio watched everything cook in silence. Link finished off his bread and cracked into another water-filled nut to wash it all done. Ghirahim kept side-eying him in suspicion. If he knew why he didn’t trust Link so much, he would deal with the problem right now, even if it meant the Kokiri’s death.

‘ _Can you stop giving Link the stink eye?’_ Zant mentally asked Ghirahim. Turning slightly, Ghirahim kicked him in the side with the bottom of his foot, managing to only shove him over a tiny bit. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Need I remind you that _I’m_ in charge.”

“Well you’re a terrible leader for kicking your underlings!”

Ghirahim laughed before turning back around, crossing his legs, and leaning back on his hands. “Hey, you called yourself an underling, not me.”

“You are so aggravating!”

“You can leave any time you want,” Ghirahim said. “I’m giving you that option, but going home would go against Ganon’s orders, wouldn’t it?”

Zant closed his mouth tightly and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. “You are abusing your power…”

Closing his eyes, Ghirahim grinned at him. “I know, isn’t it great?!”

“You-!” Link jerked back when Zant tackled Ghirahim onto the ground. They started rolling around on top of one another, trying to get the upper hand. Scrambling up, Link had to move away as they got too close. “When we reach master, I’m going to tell him how much of a jerk you’ve been!”

“You are such a damn baby, always whining back to Ganon!”

“Being called that is worth you getting into trouble with him!”

“H-He lets me do what I, _want_!”

“No he…d-doesn’t!”

Link stared sheepishly at them, grinning and sweat dropping. Eventually Ghirahim had Zant pinned and had his hands around his thin neck.

“Need I remind you I kicked Ganon’s ass once, so that makes me more qualified than you! So I-!” Ghirahim stopped his next sentence when he smelled something interesting. He sniffed the air, smelling the scent of burning meat. His eyes widened. “No, no, no!” Releasing Zant’s neck and jumping backwards and around, Ghirahim rushed to the fire and frantically tried to pull the deer carcass parts off. “Ouch! No fire! Bad fire! Ow! Hot, hot, hot!”

Zant had sat up during this fiasco, both he and Link giving Ghirahim weird looks. Once all the limbs and body parts were on the ground and grass, Ghirahim sighed heavily in relief.

“Are you done now?” Zant asked irritably.

Ghirahim shot him a glare. “Shuddup!” Grabbing a leg, he threw it at Zant, hitting him in the chest. “Just eat your damn dinner.”

Zant snorted. “Fricken man-child…” he muttered, picking up the hoof end of the leg.

“You wanna say that to my face, fish face?!”

Link sighed as the two adults argued and bombarded each other with insults again, trying to figure out what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

“I am never going to eat deer meat again for the rest of my life.”

A few days came and went since the first night of traveling and Ghirahim and Zant had finished off the leftovers that morning. It was now late into the afternoon and the Demon Lord was taking the lead. He just rolled his eyes at Zant’s whining. Link stood between them, humming along to himself since the walking had been fairly boring lately.

“So, Link, how long did it take you to walk from your home to Ganon’s castle?” Ghirahim asked a while later, glancing back at him. Link made sixteen days with his fingers. The demon then looked beyond him to Zant. “Do you think you can survive that long, princess?”

Zant scowled at him. “Can you?”

Ghirahim snorted while looking back ahead. “Of course I can.”

“Uh-huh.”

Link just smiled as they continued walking in silence some more. That night, stopping after the sun was completely gone and the nearly full moon lit their pathway, they didn’t even bother making a fire they were so tired. Link slept away from Ghirahim and Zant, falling asleep rather quickly. Walking all day with hardly one break was very exhausting for a ten year old. Zant curled up in a tight ball like a cat, yawning wide and long. Ghirahim was the only one still sitting, unable to sleep due to his Forever Insomnia, meaning he never fell into a deep sleep. Traveling this many days was the worst for him since it seemed to last way longer. Lifting his knees, he buried his face in them while wrapping his arms around his head to block out the moonlight and stars.

“…Ghira?”

Lifting his head rather quickly, Ghirahim looked to Zant’s sleeping spot. “Yeah?”

Zant had rolled over to stare at him. He smiled tiredly, obviously very exhausted and his mind fuzzy. “I’m sorry for whining.”

Ghirahim blinked at him in slight surprise. “Oh, um…it’s okay, Zant. You’re not _that_ whiny anyway.”

Zant chuckled softly. “If you say so.”

“…Go to sleep, Zant.”

“Okay master…” Curling back up, Zant closed his eyes, inhaled with his nose deeply, and then snuggled down to sleep. Ghirahim snorted silently at his choice of words. “Love…y-you…”

Zant’s tired voice trailed off into silence. There was a pause before a small smile appeared on Ghirahim’s face. “I love you too, Zant.”

Laying his head back down and burying his face in his arms, Ghirahim rested as he waited patiently for the sun to rise again.

* * *

On the eleventh night of traveling, the trio stopped for some much needed sleep after a terribly hot day. Zant started a fire pit and Ghirahim went off to hunt for food. Link set up his sleeping area in silence, finally feeling completely comfortable around the Demon Lord and the Twili. Ghirahim returned fifteen minutes later, carrying two Megmats in one hand.

“This was the best I could find.” Stopping by the fire, he dropped the armadillo-looking creatures to the ground before reaching into his sash around his waist. He pulled out a bag full of sweet and tasty looking berries. “I found these for you, Link. They’re safe to eat.” Link took the offered bag. “They don’t taste the sweetest but they’ll have to do.”

Link just smiled in gratitude before trying one. It was slightly bitter but he didn’t complain. He munched on a few, while Ghirahim gutted the Megmats with a dagger. Orange, oozing blood spilled out of their bellies. Zant stuck his tongue out in distaste.

“You couldn’t do that over there?”

Ignoring him, Ghirahim disemboweled the internal organs, cut away the hard exterior shell and fleshy head, and then used a bit of magic to open up a deep hole underneath the blood and guts. They fell in before Ghirahim closed the hole back up. After conjuring up a steel rack with legs and placing it over the fire, he set the remaining parts of the Megmats on it and then increased the flames to help cook the meat faster. Link ate half his bag of fruit before putting it aside for breakfast in the morning. He tried to ignore the smell of meat cooking the best he could.

The trio was silent the whole time their dinner cooked over the fire. Half an hour later, Link was already ready to go to sleep as he rested against his traveler’s pack. After a lengthy forty minutes, the meat was fully cooked and Zant and Ghirahim each took a Megmat carcass. Link watched them take bites out of the hunk of meat for a few minutes before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. The only sound surrounding him was the crackling of the hot fire, which helped lull him into a fitful sleep. Almost twenty minutes later, Zant and Ghirahim were done eating, leaving what was left for in the morning. They laid down to rest, Zant practically curling up into a ball like a cat inside his thick robe. Closing his eyes, he yawned wide, also just like a cat, before settling down to sleep. All that was left now was Ghirahim.

Minutes later, when all was quiet except for Zant’s light snoring and the crackling fire, Ghirahim glanced at Link out of the corner of a narrowed eye. Ever since the Kokiri showed up at Ganondorf’s castle and showed them the letter about what happened to their master, the Demon Lord had a bad feeling about him. It was absurd to think such a small child could be dangerous at all, but Ghirahim still felt it. Link seemed innocent enough, but could there be something more underneath that innocent exterior? Something that not even the Kokiri knew about? Snorting at his unwarranted feelings, Ghirahim tried to take his mind off them by looking at Zant. He smiled a few seconds later at him, simply admiring his adorable, sleeping face. One of Ghirahim’s favorite hobbies was staring at the Twili whenever he did something cute or amazing or, in most cases, while he was asleep. Ghirahim envied the Twili for that.

After a good few minutes, Ghirahim silently stood up, walked around behind Zant, and then laid down against him. Feeling the presence behind him, the Twili uncurled his body some, almost flattening his chest down to the ground. Ghirahim pressed all the way against him, wrapping his arms around his baggy robe and thin body. Zant yawned again before snuggling back against his once bitter rival. The two subordinates laid that way for a long time, Zant trying to fall asleep quickly. They had another long day ahead of them tomorrow. A few more minutes later and Ghirahim’s eyes opened. He stared at the back of Zant’s head in thought. Should he bother him or let him sleep?

“Zant,” he hissed in a whisper. The Twili didn’t respond, rather he licked the inside of his mouth a few times from loss of saliva. After waiting a moment, Ghirahim tried again. “Hey, Zant, wake up buddy.”

Whining weakly, Zant rolled over the best he could, looking at Ghirahim with pained, sleepy eyes. “Mmh, what…?” Without a word, Ghirahim quickly stole a lustful kiss, lightly licking the Twili’s lips. “Mh, Ghira…we shouldn’t-” Zant didn’t get a chance to finish as Ghirahim quickly rolled him over and laid half on top of him. He pressed their lips harder together, frantically kissing him. “But Link-”

Grabbing the back of his head, Ghirahim gave him another passionate kiss before lifting himself off a few inches. He stared at Zant with a devious smirk. “I really don’t care about the little brat right now, Zant.” He kissed him again. “I want you so bad…”

Chuckling lightly in his throat, Zant kissed Ghirahim back but then pushed him away. “We should relocate first. I don’t want to risk waking Link…”

Ghirahim kissed him once more before pushing off the ground with his hands in order to stand. He then helped Zant to his feet before they quietly walked away, leaving Link all alone by the dying embers, not knowing of the danger coming their way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains almost porn. You'll find out why "almost" in a moment ;)

Ghirahim and Zant left their pathway and found a clearing instead, which gave them plenty of room and light thanks to an almost full moon. Once they were far enough away from camp, Zant removed his heavy pants and shoes, kicking them away. He then sat down, spread his legs for Ghirahim to be in between them, and then parted his robe, exposing his thin tummy and chest. Getting on his knees in front of him, Ghirahim dug his fingers under his belt sash and jerked his pants down to his knees.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Ghirahim said. “And should I go in dry, or-?”

Elsewhere, while Ghirahim prepared Zant, Link was still fast asleep, but he was off his traveler’s pack and laying on his stomach, his arms tucked under the side of his face. A light breeze blew threw his scraggly blonde hair, thick strands ghosting over his skin. Up in the sky, high above the trees, something was hurtling down towards the earth, spinning head-over-heels rapidly. In eight seconds, the unknown object fell to the ground, a sharp, steel tip sinking halfway into the packed dirt and just inches from Link’s head. Had it been falling closer, it would have embedded into his skull…

The object was an average lengthed sword made of all black steel. The hilt had what appeared to be half-extended metal bat wings above the rounded cross-guard, with a red blood diamond in the center. At the base of the blade was a faded marking that suddenly glowed close to Link’s hand. The longer it was there, the more the glow began to spread up the blade like fire. The wind suddenly picked up, turning heavy and dark, and that’s when Link’s eyes snapped open, his pupils constricting into nothing…

Back at their changed location, Ghirahim had his body pressed to Zant’s, both of them kissing passionately. In between their bodies, the Demon Lord was jerking on Zant’s slick, double penis that was normally stored inside his crotch when it wasn’t aroused, which was already covered in Twili cum. Ghirahim’s own penis was all the way to the hilt inside of Zant, not wanting to move just yet. Zant’s head suddenly threw back as he cried out in pleasure, exposing his beautifully marked throat to the Demon Lord’s hot, moist lips. The demon nibbled on him a few times before pressing his long, snake-like tongue against his skin.

“Aah, Gh-Ghira! I-I need you…t-to move n-now…!”

Ghirahim licked all the way up Zant’s throat and ending at his chin before smirking down at him. “Anything for my little Twili…”

Sitting up, Ghirahim gently touched Zant’s skin with his fingertips, making him shiver. Before Ghirahim even had the chance to start moving deep inside of Zant, a shadow extended out along the ground to them and the sound of something dragging reached their ears a moment later. Stopping short, Ghirahim jerked his head around in surprise, his expression turning to slight shock once he and Zant saw who had arrived. Embarrassed, he jerked his pants back up to cover his ass.

“Link, what the hell…?!” Stopping a few feet from them, the Kokiri boy stood with his head shrouded in darkness, despite having the nearly full moon beside him. Ghirahim pulled out and stood, pulling his pants up the rest of the way. Zant quickly tried to cover himself with his robe as Ghirahim turned to face Link. He glared at the boy. “You are far too young to be seeing that! Now you’ve ruined it!”

Unlike Ghirahim, Zant noticed something odd about Link. “Ghira, look!”

“Hm…?” It took him a moment, but Ghirahim saw it too. He took a step towards Link cautiously. “Link, hand over that sword.” Link remained still, but the grip on the sword handle tightened. Ghirahim took another step, gradually lifting and extending his hand towards him. “That isn’t a toy-”

Ghirahim suddenly jerked backwards, knocking into Zant in the process, who was decent and had stood up. Link had moved far too fast for a child his age, especially while carrying a sword that was way too long and heavy for him. He had sliced out at Ghirahim while extending the sharp blade, the tip just barely missing him. From behind, Zant grabbed a hold of Ghirahim, as to prevent from falling down. They both took a few more steps back. Link slowly lifted his head, revealing his face. His eyes were blank, just a dull blue hue, when normally they were bright and vibrant. His mouth was set in a straight line, as if he couldn’t convey a single emotion on his face. Something just seemed disturbingly off, and Ghirahim and Zant could sense it.

“Ghira, what’s wrong with him?” Zant asked in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual, which only occurred when he was severely frightened.

Gritting his teeth, Ghirahim extended his right arm to the side, holding his hand out and spreading his fingers apart a few centimeters. Out of thin air, a sword with a long, black and silver blade appeared. Ghirahim curled his fingers around the oddly-shaped hilt and jerked the blade downward and at an angle in front of himself.

“I don’t know how you got Ganon’s sword, but it doesn’t belong to you,” Ghirahim snarled. “Now either give it to us, or I will have to force it from you.”

“But Ghira-!”

Ghirahim ignored Zant, knowing full well why he didn’t want him doing this. Ganondorf’s sword was extremely dangerous, even in amateur’s hands. It practically had a mind of its own and only Ganondorf could fully control it. No one knew why this was, not even the Gerudo King himself, so Zant had every reason to not want Ghirahim fighting it. The Demon Lord was powerful, but not close enough to Ganondorf’s power.

For the longest time, Ghirahim waited for Link to make the first move, but the boy was as still as a statue. Perhaps the sword only responded to immediate threats, such as Ghirahim reaching forward to try taking the blade from the boy. Either way, if they were to get Link back to normal, then they had to take the sword from him. And the only way to do that was to fight him head on.

“Zant, be alert and ready, just in case I need your assistance.”

Zant swallowed. “Yes, Ghira.”

Slashing his sword to the side, Ghirahim grabbed the hilt with both hands and then charged at Link. Without a sound, the Kokiri moved the dark sword a few inches to the side, holding the blade half out, and waited. With Link’s other side exposed, Ghirahim aimed his blade in an under arc to slice into him, starting at his hip. With no effort at all, Link pivoted around, throwing the blade out to block the Demon Lord’s attack. Ghirahim instantly pulled back and then tried to slice Link in the back instead. The Kokiri threw the sword upward, blocking the blade again. As Ghirahim moved away, Link released the hilt, allowing the sword to spin high above his head. Then all he had to do was let gravity work its magic.

Grabbing Ganondorf’s sword again, Link faced Ghirahim as he attacked a third time. He lifted the blade swiftly, blocking the attack, then shoved Ghirahim away. As the sword sliced the air, a gust of power was released on its own, knocking the Demon Lord back further. But Ghirahim just back flipped back onto his feet before trying again. At a safe distance, Zant watched Ghirahim try again and again to hurt Link enough to take the sword away, but it was no use. It didn’t help that the Kokiri was so small and had the controlling nature of the evil sword to guide him against the threat. It appeared that Ghirahim was no match in this situation. The Demon Lord would have to force his own hand, but even then there was no guarantee that he could take on the evil sword alone. He had tried once, which nearly cost him his life.

Ghirahim thrust and slashed and sliced and jabbed and attacked in every which way he could to hurt Link, but his efforts meant nothing to the boy. He was beginning to look bored with this hit-and-miss game. Ghirahim, on the other hand, was getting angrier and angrier at his incompetence, as well as at Link’s lack of even trying to attack him. The boy barely moved from his spot, only needing to turn around for blocking when Ghirahim didn’t directly face him. He was doing well to hold his own, thanks to Ganondorf’s sword using him. If it was any normal sword, Link would’ve been defeated on the first strike.

Ghirahim was gradually getting tired for doing most of the work. He didn’t want to transform because he still believed that he could stop Link normally, but only if the boy turned to the offensive first. So how could Ghirahim make him get serious?

After another failed attack, Ghirahim took a step back and then stood up straight. Turning his sword downward, he thrust the blade into the ground at his side. He then released it, which made Link glance at it. Ghirahim was glaring at him in annoyance.

“I don’t know why I’m even bothering to fight someone who clearly knows nothing but offense.” Ghirahim folded his arms over his chest. “Hmph, it’s pathetic really. You are nothing but a weakling.” In the distance, Zant didn’t know what Ghirahim was doing, taunting Link like this. Was there a point to it at all? Unless…Ghirahim wasn’t talking to Link, but to Ganondorf’s sword? Zant didn’t think that was such a good idea, but he decided to trust Ghirahim. The Demon Lord did things for a reason, so maybe he had a plan to turn this battle around in his favor. Zant just hoped it would be enough. “So, what’s it going to be? Cower like a frightened Remlit, or attack me with the ferocity and cunning of a Stalfos?” Nothing happened. Link stared at Ghirahim with the same blank look, acting as if this attempt at making him feel inferior meant nothing to him. Zant knew it had failed as well. What would Ghirahim do now? Gritting his teeth, the Demon Lord curled his hands into fists and then threw them to the side in anger, like a kid throwing a tantrum. “Fight me already you pathetic little shrimp!”

There was a pause. Seconds later, Link slowly lifted the sword in front of him, aiming the blade at Ghirahim, non-verbally challenging him. Zant waited with bated breath to see if the Kokiri actually attacked this time. After a few more seconds, Ghirahim got his wish. Gripping the sword hilt tightly and slashing it to the side, Link rushed him, his face still unchanged. Ghirahim quickly lifted his hand, producing tiny red and black throwing knives in a diagonal line before him. He waited until Link was a foot away before jerking his hand to the side. As if on silent command, the missiles flew at the Kokiri, spinning around as they did. With a swift jerk of the sword, Link destroyed them, and then jumped in the air, raising the blade above him. Placing his hand on the back of his sword blade, Ghirahim lifted it up to defend himself, pressing forward hard. Link thrust the evil sword downward, slamming it into Ghirahim’s. The Demon Lord was shoved backwards, but he stood his ground. His back was bent in the middle as Link kept up his strike. Thinking quickly, Ghirahim jerked his body over to the right, throwing Link away from him.

As Link flipped sideways through the air, Ghirahim righted himself on both feet, holding the hilt with both hands. He was breathing heavily from nearly having the wind knocked out of him, just from the force of Link’s strike against his sword alone. Before the Kokiri could land on his feet with the evil sword’s help, Ghirahim ran after him, wanting to get a new attack in before Link saved himself. Once a few feet away, the Demon Lord jumped into the air and aimed a diagonal strike down at Link. In almost an instant, the evil sword was suddenly in the way, blocking the blade. Landing on his feet, Ghirahim’s eyes widened in surprise. Link was far from flexible, and yet his arm was pulled all the way behind him effortlessly? As he finished his spin, Link pushed Ghirahim away and straightened his body out, arm and all. That’s when the Demon Lord noticed it. Link’s arm, starting from his shoulder, was completely limp beside him. Ghirahim was frozen for a moment before a shout rang out to him.

“Ghira, he’s hurt! Attack him now before-!”

Zant was a split second too late. With fairly quick work, Link grabbed his dislocated arm near the shoulder and jerked it back into place with a sickening crunch. He didn’t appear to be in any pain, which seemed impossible for an inexperienced ten year old. Did Ganondorf’s sword control more than just Link’s arms and legs, and in such a short time to boot? Just how quickly did the sword take full control of his body and mind? Ghirahim wished he could find out the answers to those chilling questions right now, but Link was already readying an attack. Ghirahim had to figure out how to defeat the Kokiri and Ganondorf’s sword soon, otherwise he would lose his life.

‘ _I need Zant’s help…’_ Ghirahim didn’t want to involve the Twili in his own battles, but at this point he had no other choice in the matter. As Link began to run at him, Ghirahim took a step back, shouting, “Zant, I could use your assistance right about now!”

Ghirahim lifted his sword to block Link’s attack and then shoved him away. Zant changed his location, knowing Ghirahim would try to keep Link fully in the Twili’s eye view for an attack of his own. All he needed was a bit of time to set it up. Slipping his thin arms free from his robe, Zant lifted his hands and placed them together, his palms facing each other and his fingers reaching for the sky. He then spread his pinkies, ring fingers, and thumbs before interlocking them together. His remaining fingers stayed together, aligning with the bridge of his nose. Sticking his elbows out, Zant closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then began to mutter a long incantation, using Twili language instead of Hylian.

While Zant got ready, Ghirahim could do nothing but block and dodge Link’s swift and devastating attacks. He didn’t know how much time left he had to defend himself. Zant could take up to ten minutes depending on what spell he was using. Ghirahim wished he knew what Zant had chosen, but he didn’t want Ganondorf’s sword knowing, so he couldn’t ask. The Demon Lord would just have to trust the Twili and hope he finished his spell on time.

After a few minutes, Ghirahim was losing strength and speed from tiredness. Link’s onslaught never let up for a second and it was difficult to know exactly what he would do next. Ghirahim didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

‘ _At least the sword hasn’t transformed into its final form,’_ he thought.

Ghirahim felt both insulted and grateful that the sword didn’t find him worthy to use its full power on. He would have most certainly died long ago had that happened.

Link moved with little to no effort as the sword used him to attack Ghirahim. He almost appeared to be floating on air, he was moving so fluidly. On the next attack, Ghirahim barely had time to act. After a diagonal slash, Link spun around, throwing the blade hard against Ghirahim’s, which wasn’t quite ready to perfectly defend him. The force of the hit forced the Demon Lord sliding far back, enough to almost knock him off balance. Not giving him a chance to completely think straight, Link attacked again, this time gripping the hilt with both hands as he thrust swiftly at Ghirahim’s stomach. The Demon Lord quickly pivoted to dodge, but the tip of the blade had nicked him before Link slid past. Ghirahim jumped back to distance himself.

“Zant, what’s taking you so long?!”

Ghirahim had to quickly dodge roll to the left to avoid Link’s new attack. Getting behind him on one knee and one foot, he sliced underhanded at the Kokiri’s back in one second. Meanwhile, Zant chanced a glance at the battle after Ghirahim’s shout.

“Shut up, Ghira! I’m doing my best!”

“Well then do better!”

Zant grumbled before continuing his incantation. “Just give me a little more time!”

Ghirahim growled from Link’s strong shove with the evil sword. He rolled backwards, pushing high off the ground at the end. He suddenly jerked his gaze up and saw Link follow him, holding the sword at his side with both hands. Ghirahim lifted his sword to block the powerful sideways slash attack, but it had been sloppy. With a cry of surprise, the Demon Lord flew higher up and back before descending towards the ground. Hearing the cry, Zant’s eyes shot open, just in time to see Ghirahim fall from the sky.

“Ghira!” Link appeared above Ghirahim, slashing diagonally down at him from his upper right side. The two blades met, making a sound like lightning in the sky. With tremendous speed, Ghirahim flew into the ground, creating a tremor across the clearing. “GHIRAAAAAA!”

Dust and debris clouded over the place Ghirahim had struck, hiding him within. A few feet away, Link landed with ease, resting the blade on the ground beside him. His face was still blank as he waited for the dust to clear and reveal Ghirahim. Zant stared at the place in anticipation, completely forgetting about his spell. Had he not been distracted by Ghirahim’s possible defeat, he would have finished summoning large stone, ebony hands that coursed with red energy known only to the Realm of Twilight, where Zant came from. He was planning to use them to distract Link for a time, so that he could help heal Ghirahim by giving him some new strength and air. But with the sudden end of the unfinished incantation, their chance of winning was now gone. Zant was too frightened for Ghirahim’s safety to move, so all he could do was wait and watch for the debris to clear and reveal the Demon Lord.

What seemed like hours later, the dust finally dissipated enough to show an indent in the ground where Ghirahim had struck. It wasn’t too deep, thank the Goddesses, Zant thought, but he still couldn’t see Ghirahim well enough to see how injured he was. Nothing happened for a long moment, but Link’s eyes narrowed so slightly that it didn’t appear to be any different to the naked eye. In the small hole as the dust finally cleared away, Ghirahim was trembling as he gradually lifted himself up into a sitting position, his arms behind him. Lifting his face, he growled shakily at Link, his usually one visible eye closed tightly. His long white bangs were hanging limp to the side of his face, showing a murderous look in his other eye. Zant felt a small wave of relief wash over him as he saw him alive and okay. At the last second, Ghirahim had become his first transformation, which was black arms and the right side of his body was covered in a few black jagged lines that intersected and spread across his normally pale grey skin. It had protected his internal organs and bones that would have shattered under normal circumstances.

Once sitting hunched forward, Ghirahim dragged his arms and sword to his sides, holding them a few inches in front of him. He placed his hands down, dug his fingers across the ground, and then attempted to get to his blackened feet. Zant was glad that he could move, even if it was shaky. Ghirahim was alive, and that is what mattered to the Twili. Link, on the other hand, didn’t look too happy at the mostly unscathed state Ghirahim was in. Gripping his sword so tight his knuckles turned white, the Kokiri’s face changed only slightly, revealing just how angry he was. Or at least, that’s what the possessing sword was conveying since it was in full control of the boy. Ghirahim didn’t seem to notice or care how Link felt because he took a trembling step forward. As he made his way towards him, the black skin began to ebb away. He didn’t have enough strength or power to keep his defense up. Besides, it had served its purpose.

Gritting his teeth and growling, Ghirahim took one more step, slamming it down on the ground to show Link, the evil sword, and Zant just how furious he was. He lifted his sword back up beside him, gripping the hilt tight.

“I-I am going…to k-kick…your _ass_ , you l-little _SHIT!”_

With renewed strength and speed, Ghirahim charged at Link, issuing a battle cry as he ran at him head on. Around Link’s wrist, dark energy gradually flared up, moved along his hand, and then attached itself to the hilt. When Ghirahim was a foot and a half away, lifting his sword a few inches into the air behind him, the energy shot up along the blade, changing the shape in the process. As the Demon Lord stopped a few inches away with his left leg forward, he swung his sword upward at an angle using underhand, yelling another battle cry. A curved bolt of sharp light was released from the blade as it struck Link’s sword, sending an ear splitting sound through the air.

Zant had watched in fear as Ghirahim attacked, having seen Link’s sword change form so suddenly. His own body was shaking as he saw the new flamberge-esque blade lifted vertically in front of Link. As the two blades were stuck together from the strike, Ghirahim gripped his sword hilt tightly with both hands as he tried shoving Link. For a moment he didn’t realize anything had changed, but as he was coming out of his infuriated, clouded mind, he could see the sword more clearly. Once he saw the broad, dark, and flaming blade directly in front of him, fear filled his face. His eyes widened all the way as he stared transfixed at it. His lips shook as he tried to speak.

“N-N-No…”

“GHIRA GET OUT OF THERE!”

Ghirahim didn’t even have time to scream. With just a light movement of his arm, Link sent him flying fast and far through the air, easily knocking the black and silver sword from his hands. Zant rushed towards the battlefield, the top half of his robe flying around behind him. He didn’t even think twice about completely redressing, his mind only on getting to Ghirahim before it was too late.

Ghirahim finally crashed into the ground on his back, completely unmoving. His eyes were closed tightly in pain and he growled behind gritted teeth. That attack had been his last and it had failed miserably. Sound became mute to his ears, but he vaguely heard muffled noises coming towards him. Slumping to the ground completely, he opened fluttering eyelids, his vision unfocused. He could faintly see the moonlit sky above him and for a moment he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. That moment quickly ended when he heard someone stop in front of him. Shakily lifting his head, Ghirahim saw Link standing there, staring blankly at him once more. Ganondorf’s sword was in his right hand, the tip resting on the ground next to him. A frigid, two-second gasping sound escaped Ghirahim as fear filled him once more.

‘ _D-Dammit Ganon, what in Goddesses’ name have you wrought upon us…?’_ Moving the sword blade to the front of him, Link grabbed the hilt with both hands, paused, and then slowly began to lift the deadly blade high above him. As a last ditch effort to defend his life, Ghirahim held his arm and hand up. “L-Link, d-don’t-”

With the black sword sticking straight up, Link held it for a few seconds, and then began to strike. A few things instantly happened all at once: Zant slid to a stop, screaming something, the Demon Lord closed his eyes tight, turned his face away, and waited for the death blow, and something suddenly grabbed near the top of the blade, stopping Link’s attack short.

“That is enough now, Link.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Link slowly turned his head in order to see who had stopped his attack out of the corner of his eye. A look of relief appeared on Zant’s face.

“Master!”

Hearing the voice, Ghirahim’s eyes shot open and he saw who had arrived just in the nick of time. “Ganon!”

Standing behind Link and lightly holding the sharp blade of his sword with one hand, Ganondorf stared down at him with a tiny smirk on his face. “You can stop trying to kill my Second in Command now, Link.” Carefully, Ganondorf began to pull the sword out of the Kokiri’s grip. It easily began to slide free from his grasp. “That’s a good boy…”

Zant and Ghirahim watched in fascination as Ganondorf took the sword from Link without any trouble. Once the sword realized it was back with its rightful owner, the blade returned to normal and became harmless once more. Grabbing the hilt with his other hand, Ganondorf turned the blade down towards the sheath on his hip and inserted it into the thin, perfect-fit space. He then released the hilt once it clicked into place before placing a hand on Link’s shoulder. Almost instantly, Link’s eyes returned to normal and then went up into his head. Losing his balance, he fell backwards. Ganondorf leaned down and placed his hands beneath his small, limp body as he collapsed into unconsciousness. Without the power of the evil sword controlling him, Link had returned to normal, taking the strength the sword had provided away from him too. For the next several days Link would do nothing but rest as his body healed.

With the turmoil and fight over, Zant ran over to Ghirahim, helping him up into a sitting position. Ganondorf slowly stood up with Link in his arms, holding him to his chest. Ghirahim had his eyes closed in terrible pain as he hunched over. His arms were limp beside him.

“You okay, Ghira?”

Ghirahim glanced at Zant out of the corner of his eye. “N-Not…really…” Zant gave him a sympathetic look. Closing his eyes, Ghirahim slouched sideways against the Twili, taking a deep breath to relax. “Y-You n-never got to finish your…s-spell…”

Zant smiled weakly at him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I know…”

With Zant’s help, Ghirahim got to shaking feet and legs. He growled in pain as it spread throughout his thin body. Ganondorf held Link in the crook of his arm, pressing the side of his face into his pectoral.

“Are you alright, Ghirahim?”

The Demon Lord opened weak, tired eyes. “I-I’m afraid not…”

“So, what exactly happened here?”

For ten minutes or so, Zant explained to Ganondorf what they had gone through when Link arrived at the castle, handed them the letter about the Gerudo King’s near death experience, and then set out for Kokiri Forest for the two highest subordinates’ injured master.

“While Link was asleep, Ghirahim and I decided to be alone for a while, but then Link was there, holding your weapon and looking funny,” Zant concluded. “Ghirahim tried to take it from him, but that’s when the fight broke out. Your weapon took control over Link, making him do things he is incapable of doing under normal circumstances.” For a second, Zant glanced at Ghirahim, who was staring peeved at the ground. “Ghirahim was no match for him, as you saw…”

There was a long pause as Ganondorf stared at the two underlings. Slowly, he looked towards the hilt of his sword, his eyes narrowing. It didn’t take a genius to know that it was extremely dangerous in Link’s hands because he was so pure and innocent, too innocent to be able to control the sword on his own. Ganondorf had to make sure that Link never used it again, for his own sake and everyone’s safety. Unless during times of war, the sword would have to be locked away, least it try to go after Link again. At that thought, Ganondorf looked back at Ghirahim and Zant.

“How did Link acquire the Sword of Demise in the first place?”

Ghirahim and Zant glanced at each other before the Twili looked back at Ganondorf. “We don’t know, master. We didn’t see it until twenty minutes ago…”

So Ganondorf’s hunch was correct. Demise had sought out Link once he was alone and vulnerable. The question was, how and why? Where had Demise been this entire time since Ganondorf’s battle with the ferocious, giant dragon? The Gerudo King wasn’t even aware that Demise could seek others out, so how had it even found Link? And why did it want Link to control? There were all of these questions and Ganondorf knew that none of them could be answered, not unless Demise suddenly learned how to speak. It was an unsolvable mystery.

“Ghirahim, you did well to defend yourself against Demise, but next time, walk away. I cannot lose you. You are too great of an asset to die. Am I clear?”

Ghirahim couldn’t look at him, too disappointed in himself for looking weak in Ganondorf’s eyes. “Yes, master…”

There was a pause. Ganondorf exhaled after a deep breath. “I must return Link to Kokiri Forest. Zant, you take Ghirahim back to the castle. I will be fine on my own.”

Zant looked worried at Ganondorf. “Are you sure, master? You are still too injured yourself to travel all the way back-”

“I have taken your concern into consideration, Zant,” Ganondorf said, “but yes, I am fit enough to travel. Besides, I passed a small ranch on the way that has horses for rent. I will ride with one of them. You just take care of Ghirahim.”

“Yes master.” With a nod, Ganondorf turned around and headed back the way he came. Zant watched him walk away for a while before looking at Ghirahim and wrapping an arm around him. “Come on, let’s find a safe place to sleep for the night, then we can return home. Okay?”

Ghirahim didn’t answer. Casting his eyes down in dismay, Zant pulled Ghirahim’s hand onto his shoulder, turned them in the direction of Ganondorf’s kingdom, and headed for home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that there's a youtube playlist for songs that fit both this story and the Ghirahim side backstory one. You can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5SBxGesmSp59mZQgmNWxdDigc0pQzXN9
> 
> You are welcome to suggest songs to me that you think will fit both fics. Be sure to give me the song title and artist/band name so I can look them up on youtube :)

It was a hot sunny day in Kokiri Forest nearly four days later. Saria was out looking for supplies in the Lost Woods while thinking about Link. He had been gone for about three weeks now. She hoped his travels were going alright and that he’d be home soon.

Elsewhere, a tall, broad figure appeared at the entrance of Kokiri Forest, looking up at the trees that stood on either side. At the top of one, looking down with keen eyes was a large brown owl.

“And what exactly are you doing here, Gerudo King? You are not welcome in these peaceful woods.”

Ganondorf snorted. “That is where you are wrong, Kaepora Gaebora.” Lifting the crook of his arm, he showed Link still tucked away to the owl, dead asleep from his long journey and run in with Demise. “The Kokiri want their friend returned.”

Kaepora Gaebora puffed himself out in anger. “What have you done to him, vial monster?!”

“I have done nothing. This Kokiri nursed me back to health after I suffered terrible wounds from a dragon a month previously. I will never harm the Kokiri, thanks to their hospitality towards me. Now, will you allow me to enter unharmed, or would you rather return this Kokiri to his home yourself?”

Kaepora Gaebora thought about this for a long while. Shaking himself to relax his body, the owl twisted his head upside down briefly before righting it again. “I will follow you into the Kokiri’s village, just to keep an eye on you.”

“That is fine, but I must insist that I am speaking the truth about my promise to the Kokiri.”

“Promises can easily be broken. You and your kind have taught me that.”

Without another word, Kaepora Gaebora spread his large wings, gently pushed off the branch he stood on, and then glided down towards Ganondorf. He changed direction, facing the entrance, and then flew through. Ganondorf followed him at an even pace, glancing at Link every few seconds to make sure he still slept. He looked all tuckered out, poor thing.

Kaepora Gaebora and Ganondorf crossed the bridge into Kokiri Forest and headed for the middle of the vast clearing. A few Kokiri were out and about, walking around or tidying up their small yards. Ganondorf scanned the area for Saria or Mido, but they were gone. When one of the male Kokiri saw Kaepora Gaebora’s shadow, he watched the owl circling them in slight worry. He then saw Ganondorf, his eyes widening.

“Mido, Mido!” the Kokiri boy shouted as he ran for one of the tree houses. He burst in, stopping at the table in the middle of the room. Mido was drinking some juice from a wooden cup. “Mido, there are intruders! There’s an owl and some big scary guy outside! I’m scared, do something!”

Mido blinked at him. “A big scary guy…” There was a moment of silence before Mido remembered something. “Does he have flaming red hair?”

“I— How did you know?!”

Setting the cup aside, Mido stood up, sighing. “There’s nothing to worry about, Timi, that scary big guy is a friend to the Kokiri.” Mido started to leave his home. “If you’re afraid to face him, then stay here until I come back.”

“Okay Mido, thank you!”

Mido just rolled his eyes, muttering something about fraidy cat Kokiri, as he walked out. He quickly found Ganondorf, who was talking to one of the twins. Mido soon reached them, folding his small arms over his chest.

“Back so soon?” Ganondorf turned to him. “Or did you get injured again?” Crouching down on one knee, Ganondorf lowered Link onto both of his hands and then carefully placed him on the soft grass. The other outside Kokiri gathered around, seeing that it was Link. Mido actually looked concern. “What happened to him?”

Ganondorf put his hand on his raised knee. “He had a run in with a monster, but he is safe for the most part. I expect he will be asleep for another few days as he regains his strength. I am sure Link will be able to give you the details of beforehand once he is back to normal.” Mido looked down at Link, curious to know what all had happened now. Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look back up. “Take good care of him. And tell him that I am forever indebted to him for his help.” Mido just nodded. Lowering his hand, Ganondorf stood up, staring down at Link for a little while longer. “Perhaps we will cross paths again one day, my little Kokiri,” he added in a whisper.

Turning around, Ganondorf headed back out of the village, ignoring Kaepora Gaebora as the owl followed close behind him. Standing up, Mido looked to the Kokiri huddled around.

“You three, help Link into my house. I’ll let him sleep this off in my bed.”

“Yes Mido.”

The three chosen Kokiri helped lift Link off the ground and then followed Mido into his house. They helped Link onto the bed before leaving. Mido pulled his blanket over him and then sat down in a chair, staring at him. Link was sound asleep, completely unaware of anything. Mido stared silently at him for a long time, still wondering what happened since Link left on Ganondorf’s request. He somehow had a bad feeling about all of this. Ever since the Gerudo King was here, the air felt sinister and dark. Even after he was gone, the dark feeling lingered. Mido tried to convince himself that it was just a normal thing to feel when a drastic change occurred and to simply pass it off as evil since they rarely encountered terrible danger, but he couldn’t do it. Something bad was all around them now and Mido couldn’t shake that feeling off.

“I really hope you didn’t bring evil to our peaceful forest, Link. For once, I really hope I’m wrong…”

Knowing there was nothing he could do for Link right now, Mido stood up and left, needing to find Saria and talk to her. She would be happy to hear that Link had finally returned home after so long.

* * *

A week had come and gone since Ganondorf’s departure. Link had awoken on the fourth day, groggy and sore, but not knowing why. He told the Kokiri about the outside world, how scary but neat it was, couldn’t quite describe how magnificent Ganondorf’s castle and kingdom had been but did his best, and told them about Ghirahim and Zant and how he had a bad feeling about them from the beginning but that everything would be fine. But that was all he could remember of his time outside Kokiri Forest, nothing more, nothing less. He just remembered waking up in Mido’s room and finding out he had been unconscious for days. So now the forest was back to normal and the bad feeling Mido had felt was almost gone. He ended up keeping this information to himself since for some reason he was the only one affected by the change—no one else acted as if something evil had been left behind.

A few days later, Link had the sudden urge to visit the place where Ganondorf had been nursed back to some health. He went out on the drawbridge, climbed up onto one of the ropes that kept the bridge up, and placed a hand to a tree trunk for balance, looking over in the corner. On his way over, he had a smile on his face since he was in a good mood, but it gradually went away and his eyes widened in shocked disappointment. His pointed ears dropped down and sadness appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, Saria was walking and humming along outside when she saw Mido standing at the entrance of the village. He was tapping his foot in impatience as he waited for something. Wanting to figure out what was wrong, Saria walked over to him.

“What are you waiting for, Mido?” she asked.

Mido huffed in annoyance. “I saw Link leave the village and he hasn’t returned.”

“How long ago did he leave?”

“Fifteen minutes ago.”

Saria frowned. “Did he say why he was leaving?”

“Nope.” Suddenly feeling worried, Saria rushed past Mido and through the tunnel. The hotheaded Kokiri’s eyes widened. “Hey, wait for me!”

Mido ran after Saria, soon joining her on the other side. The female Kokiri had stopped near the middle of the bridge, staring at the other end. Mido slowed to a walk and stopped beside her, both of them looking at the same thing. Sitting against one of the vertical ropes was Link, his body slumped over and he looked upset. Mido took a step forward, but Saria held her arm out to stop him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Hold on, okay?” she whispered. Mido nodded and took a step back. As Saria approached Link carefully, the hotheaded Kokiri stared at them with uncertainty for a moment before he slowly looked to his left. His eyes suddenly narrowed by what he saw at the other end of the clearing. Crouching next to Link, Saria placed a hand on his arm, staring at him worriedly. “Link, is something wrong?” The young Kokiri was still for a few seconds, but then he glanced up at Saria, nodding his head. “What is it? Are you sick?” Looking away, Link shook his head before quickly wiping his wet eyes with the back of his arm. Saria’s brow went up in concern. “Can you show it to me?”

“Saria…”

Looking away after a few seconds, Saria looked at Mido over his shoulder. A grim look was on his face. Saria looked back at Link momentarily before running her hand over his head and then standing. Turning, she approached Mido.

“What?” Once she stopped, Mido grabbed her arm and gently turned her around before pointing to the other side of the clearing in the corner that was to their right. Saria’s eyes widened once she saw it. “Oh no…”

Over on the ground, where Ganondorf had been recuperating, was a dead spot of grass with faint, dark wisps of darkness rising from it. Dried up and soaked in the dirt was the Gerudo King’s blood. After staring at it together, Mido and Saria looked at Link, who had his face buried in his arms.

“I see you children have discovered the truth behind that Gerudo King, Ganondorf,” a wise-sounding voice said from the top of a tall tree stump. Looking up to the one that had hidden the Deku Scrub, Saria and Mido saw Kaepora Gaebora the owl standing on it. He twisted his head momentarily before righting it again. “As you have probably already deduced, he is a very evil creature on this planet. He may have a peace treaty in place with Hyrule’s Royal Family, but he still destroys innocent lives with his armies. His ancestors and his future generations all bare the mark of Darkness and Power. He is not to be trusted, no matter how innocent he appears to you…”

Mido glared at the owl. “So what, we should’ve just let him die?”

“That is correct.”

Mido snorted. “Well sorry, bub, but us Kokiri don’t believe in letting people die, no matter what they’ve done.”

“Which is exactly why Ganondorf is using that to his advantage,” Kaepora Gaebora said. “He might have promised no harm would come to the Kokiri, but to him, it only counts until he _needs_ to harm you. One day he will go back on his petty promise and use you just like he uses everyone else.”

“Well maybe you’re wrong!”

The owl sighed. “I wish you children would see reason…”

Mido turned away from him abruptly. “You haven’t shown us any proof of your claims, so I have no reason to trust you.”

“…Very well,” Kaepora Gaebora sighed out. “But let this be a warning to you Kokiri: Ganondorf can and _will_ turn on you when you are no longer needed. It is in his nature to do so. Unless the Hero of Legend arises, and by that I mean he will, Ganondorf will find a way to use you to his advantage. Mark my words…”

Mido didn’t say anything. Saria looked back at Link, who was standing and looking over at the place where the darkness still decayed the ground. She ignored the owl spreading his wings and taking flight to comfort Link. She stood next to him, placed her hand on his back, and then rubbed soothing circles over it.

“It will be okay, Link. Perhaps Ganondorf has some sort of moral code in him that we don’t yet know about…” Link sighed, dropping his head in defeat. Wrapping her arm around him, Saria pulled Link to her side. “Let’s go back to the village. I have an acorn and honey pie with your name on it.”

“Oh please, Saria, none of us wants some dumb pie now that we have this terrible news over our heads,” Mido suddenly snapped behind them. Saria turned herself and Link around to see him. He was glaring at both of them. “I don’t want to listen to that owl, but I’ve felt something sinister ever since Ganondorf got here.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say something?!” Saria asked incredulously.

“I thought it was just because we weren’t used to having sudden surprises show up here out of nowhere, that’s why! I didn’t think anything of it until just a while ago!”

Saria glanced at Link, who looked disheartened as he looked to the side. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. Ganondorf is gone. If we’re lucky, that owl is wrong and we will be safe, even _if_ a war broke out…”

Mido glanced at Link, hoping for his sake that Saria was right. Without another word, they headed back inside the village, ignoring the other Kokiri looking their way when they saw Saria helping Link walk. They then began to whisper to one another in wonderment. Mido just rolled his eyes but led the way to their houses. Saria sat Link down at the table before going to get a nut-full of water. Mido sat in one of the comfortable armchairs, keeping his eye on Link.

“Are you going to be okay, buddy?” he asked a few minutes later once everything calmed down. Link stared into his shell cup with a sad expression and soon nodded. Mido blinked. “Well he’s out of our lives now, so let’s try to go back to the way things were. We’ll be fine.”

Link didn’t do anything. Saria was sitting to his right, staring at him blankly. She hoped Mido was right. But, just in case, she was going to talk to the Deku Tree for some advice on what to do later on.

‘ _We’ll figure something out, Link.’_

Saria just hoped they would be able to in time.

* * *

Two months had come and gone since Ganondorf’s departure from Kokiri Forest. He had stopped by the horse, chicken, and cow ranch to buy the fastest horse they had for his journey back to his kingdom. Everything had returned to normal upon his arrival, but now, something seemed off about the Gerudo King. He would hole himself up in his quarters for sometimes days at a time, would send memos with Guays instead of delivering his armies’ orders personally, and was generally just quiet all throughout the day.

“Do you think master’s okay?” Zant asked Ghirahim one day as they took a stroll around outside the castle.

Ghirahim walked next to him with his arms behind his head, glancing at him. “He’s definitely not.”

Zant huffed. “But why? What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?”

Zant abruptly stopped. “Do you think that would be okay?”

Ghirahim looked up at the sky. “I don’t know, you could try.”

“I just don’t want him to get mad…”

“…Do you want me to go with you?”

Zant smiled at Ghirahim. “Okay!”

Ghirahim snorted but smiled at him anyway. “Let’s ask him tomorrow though.”

“Sure.”

They continued their walk in silence. In the early afternoon the next day, Zant peeked around the large door that led into Ganondorf’s ball hall/throne room, perking his head up when he saw the Gerudo King lounging in his throne chair. Zant was suddenly stumbling into the doorway after Ghirahim shoved him inside.

“Oh don’t be a big fat baby,” Ghirahim scolded. Zant jerked his head around to glare at him briefly before straightening up, fixing his robe, and then walking further inside. Ghirahim followed behind him, shaking his head. They then walked across the vast ball room, heading straight for the throne. “Hey Ganon, Zant wants to ask you something.”

At the chair, resting his left cheek against his fist as he had his elbow on the golden arm rest, Ganondorf glanced at them with slightly narrowed eyes. “What is it?” he drawled out.

Hearing the depressed voice, Zant practically ran the rest of the way to him, threw himself on him, and wrapped his baggy robed arms around him. “Oh master, I knew something was wrong!” He paused, but Ganondorf remained silent. Ghirahim was getting closer now, having better grace than Zant any day. “Would you like to tell us about it?”

Ghirahim stopped a few feet away, scratching the tip of his ear. “Only you would want to talk about that touchy-feely crap, Zant…”

Looking at him with his arms still wrapped around Ganondorf, who had sat up finally, Zant glared at Ghirahim. “Keeping in sadness and anger never helped anyone, _Ghira_!”

“Oh please, I keep my anger in check all the time and I do just fine.”

“No you don't! You explode over having one stupid hair out-of-place!

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

“You still did it!”

“That doesn’t count, airhead!”

“Yes it does!”

“No it-!”

“Girls, please, you’re both pretty,” Ganondorf said with a bored voice out of nowhere, making the two subordinates jump. When they had stopped talking, he grabbed Zant’s arms and pulled them off his neck, lowering them to his lap. “Look, I understand your concern for my well being, boys, but I will be fine.”

Ghirahim coughed into the top of his fist. “No offense, Ganon, but we have literally _never_ seen you like this before, not even when that dragon destroyed that small village of Gerudo Warriors.”

At the mention of a dragon, Ganondorf reached down, placing his hand to his side where he had had that spike from the dragon’s tail imbedded in it months before. Every time he thought about that time or the dragon was mentioned, the long-since-healed wound would send a strange sensation through his stomach. It was a very unpleasant feeling. Zant noticed him hold it as he glanced down, then he looked back up.

“Does that area still hurt, master?”

Removing his hand from his side, Ganondorf patted Zant’s head gently. “No, Zant, it just twinges a bit.”

“…It’s about that Link kid, isn’t it?” Ghirahim asked. Zant shot him an annoyed look, not thinking this was the greatest time to be bringing him up. Ghirahim looked at him. “What?”

Looking away, Zant wrapped his robbed arms around Ganondorf again. “Don’t listen to him, master. He’s being rude.”

“I am not!”

“No, Ghirahim is right,” Ganondorf sighed out. He placed his hand on Zant’s shoulder, holding him to his body. “Ever since I left Link behind, I have felt a strange emptiness within me. He felt very…familiar to me somehow, but I do not know why.” Ghirahim and Zant had no idea what to say to that. “Perhaps we are somehow connected far more than just a healer and patient.” Ghirahim and Zant glanced at each other, but stayed silent still. Unfortunately for them, Ganondorf noticed, making him snort. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

Ghirahim chanced a smile. “Well, to be fair, Ganon, we all are. Hence why we’re together, in the best darn castle ever built.”

Zant made a weird face, his lower lip jutting out slightly. “The only crazy one here is you…” he uttered.

Rushing up suddenly, Ghirahim ran to Ganondorf’s other side, leaned onto his shoulder with his arms resting by the Gerudo’s neck, and then leaned in towards Zant’s face. “Yeah, crazy in love with your bubble butt!”

“Hey, my butt is cute, thank you very much!”

“Aren’t bubbles supposed to be cute?”

Ganondorf sighed airily, smiling in disbelief as he stared up at the ceiling. He listened to the two subordinates bicker with each other for a bit, feeling much better thanks to them. Wrapping his arm around Ghirahim’s waist, he sat him down on his other knee and hugged them both.

“I don’t know what I would do without the two of you.”

“You’re very lucky to have us around, master.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t know what to do without you, either.” Ghirahim leaned his head on Ganondorf’s chest. “I would still be chained to that post and tortured if it wasn’t for you.”

“And I would have never stayed out of that darkness and experienced the sun!”

Ganondorf smiled down at both of them, feeling very proud of them all of a sudden. “Yes, you two deserved to have a better life here than out there…” For a long time Zant and Ghirahim rested against Ganondorf, who had leaned back in his throne chair and closed his eyes. No one spoke for several long minutes. Seconds later and Ganondorf’s eyes shot open after something came to him. Looking at the ceiling, he said, “Zant, Ghirahim…I have a very special assignment for you…”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REFRAIN FROM PUTTING "UPDATE SOON" OR SIMILAR COMMENTS ON MY WORK! YOU WILL GET YOUR UPDATES WHEN YOU GET THEM! PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH AUTHORS, THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

On one particularly sunny but cloudy day, birds were chirping happily and flying around the forest of Kokiri Village. Some of the Kokiri were already bustling around, going to the shop for supplies, and hanging out with each other. Mido stood leaning in the doorway of his house with his arms folded over his chest, yawning loud and wide with eyes closed.

“Hey, Mido, have you seen Link?”

Lowering his head, Mido opened his eyes and saw another Kokiri boy looking at him as he stopped trying to uproot weeds in front of his house. “No, not yet. Why?”

“Saria needed his help with something at the Deku Tree, so I figured I’d ask you where he was first before going to Link’s tree house.”

Exhaling out of an O-shape of his mouth, Mido pushed himself upright, lowered his arms, and then headed for Link’s house. “I will go look for Mr. No Fairy. You just keep pulling my weeds.”

“One of these days no one would even want to debark your house!”

“Make sure you get the ones in the back too!”

“Forget you, Mido!”

Mido just waved his hand in the air as he continued walking without looking back. Reaching the ladder up into Link’s tree house, he called up to him. “Hey, Mr. No Fairy! You up there?!” There was no response. “Mr. No Fairy! Saria wants your help! You need to get out of the house sometime!” There was still no answer, not even a “harrumph”. Sighing in annoyance, Mido grabbed the sides of the ladder with both hands and began to climb up them one rung at a time. “You better not still be asleep, lazy bum!” Reaching the landing, Mido moved to the opening and peered his head inside. “Link?” The one-room house was empty. Mido blinked a few times at Link’s bed. “Huh, maybe Saria already found him…”

Turning back around, he went back down the ladder and then jogged towards the entrance of the Deku Tree’s home, which was basically a giant clearing of nothing but grass. He soon made it through, already only seeing Saria with the Deku Tree. He rushed to them, breathing heavily. Hearing him, Saria turned to face him.

“Hey, Mido. Did anyone manage to find Link?”

Mido shook his head. “I had h-hoped he was here already.”

“No, I haven’t seen him all day.”

“I have a troublesome feeling that Link may be in danger,” the Deku Tree said. The two Kokiri looked up at him. “You must find him and bring him safely home.”

“What kind of danger, great Deku Tree?” Mido asked.

“Something sinister this way comes, my children. And Link is at the heart of it.”

Saria nodded. “Thank you, Deku Tree! Mido and I will go looking for him.”

“Be careful, my children,” the Deku Tree said, “for you must go beyond the forest to reach him. I have forbidden you all to leave for your own safety all these years, but now you must find thine courage to venture forth.”

“Don’t worry, great Deku Tree, I will protect Saria and Link!”

“Thank you, dearest Mido. I pray for thy safe return…”

Turning around, Saria and Mido ran off in search of Link. They ran through the walkway leading to the Deku Tree, ignored everyone watching them as they rushed through the village, and then ran out of the tree trunk tunnel onto the bridge. They ran to the other end, but stopped to stare at it. Fear filled their entire bodies at the thought of what they had to do.

“You go first,” Mido quickly said.

Saria gave him a disapproving look. “We’ll both go together.” Reaching over, she grabbed Mido’s hand. The hotheaded Kokiri jumped in surprise and then blushed deeply. He was practically gushing out of love. “Ready?”

“Yeah-huh…”

Nodding, Saria led him through the dark tunnel, both of them closing their eyes in the process. They stepped forward on the other side a few feet and then stopped. As soon as they opened their eyes, they saw a quick glimpse of a fearful and panting Link running to an opening from a large field before a giant stone, black and glowing, red hand dropped down and blocked the entire entrance of Kokiri Forest.

“LIIIIIIIIIIIINK!”

* * *

Earlier that day, Link had plucked up the courage weeks ago to venture back out into Hyrule Field. Every day, he would go out with a drawing pad and pencil made of wood and, with the use of soot as the ink, to create a map of the surrounding area. So far he had a good atlas preserved within the pages. The furthest he had gone was eleven miles by foot in total in each direction, which had taken nearly half a day for him to travel. Today he was determined to walk fourteen miles before the end of the day.

To get to the eleven mile marker faster, Link ran for a couple of hours to conserve time. Once he slowed to a walk, he took out his atlas and pencil and began to draw everything he saw down. He passed trees and bushes and strange, giant plants that would fly up out of the ground if someone got too close. Link didn’t have much of a problem with them anymore, but the first time he had encountered it, it sent tiny versions of itself out of the top of its closed bulb to attack him. Link had run around for a long time as they chased him, going this way and that because he didn’t know what else to do. After a while they had retreated back to the main plant, and that’s how Link learned not to get too close to questionable plants and animals. In the back of his drawing pad, he drew the plants and creatures he had encountered with bits of information about them, like the flying plant.

“Back so soon, little one?” a male Guay flying above asked. Link looked up at him, nodding. “Hey, how come you never talk, eh? Don’t like your voice?” Link shook his head before pointing at his jugular. Flying down to the ground, the Guay looked up and saw a very faint, nearly invisible scar. “Oh I see! So a monster took your voice.” Link nodded as the Guay hopped around and took flight. He swooped around, flapping his jet black wings to stay afloat. “Would you like some company, little one?” Smiling, Link nodded, turned back a few pages, and then showed part of his map to him. “So that’s why you’re always out here. That is a very accurate map.” Flying back down, the Guay landed on Link’s shoulder and then hopped around, his wings tickling the Kokiri’s face and neck. “I know this area like the back of my beak! I can show you where the hidden passages are, which plants to avoid, and we may come across something special if we’re lucky.”

Link gave the Guay a thumbs up and a smile before he continued walking again.

For the next few hours Link and the Guay traveled all over to make his maps. The Guay was very helpful indeed. They had made good progress together and the bird helped Link get out of a jam from time to time. They had encountered spider-like beings that hopped around on four legs, which the Guay called Tektites.

“Usually they only travel near fiery and rocky and watery places, but it seems these have adapted to withstand any terrain or climate,” he had explained. Another creature that the Guay said Link had to avoid at all costs were blobby brown things that glided across the ground. “These things will snatch anyone up and steal their possessions, then spit them out to cause damage. I have even seen a few unfortunate animals be smothered to death while inside the sucking body. Just the other day, my stupid cousin thought it would be fun to get as close to one as possible, but he got too close and was snatched up. Stupid moron got killed instantly. Feathers had puffed out of the top of the Like-Like’s body even.”

To make images of these monsters in the back of his book without getting eaten or hurt, the Guay had given Link very detailed descriptions after flying up ahead to get a good look. The bird was very impressed with Link’s artistic skills.

“You would make a great Explorer one day, little one.” Link blushed a little at this. He shrugged his shoulder, like he didn’t think so. The Guay cawed softly in his ear. “Oh don’t be so modest, little one! You are very talented!” Link blushed redder but he smiled in thanks. “Well, we’ve certainly come a long way today, haven’t we? You filled up at least ten pages!” Link chuckled at the bird’s enthusiasm. The Guay soon took flight and turned around to face him. “Well, little one, I must be off now. I have little ones of my own to take care of. I have to give them a pep talk today before their first flying lesson tomorrow morning. Try not to stay out here too late. Don’t want to stay in the fields after the sun has gone down, otherwise the skeletons will come out of the ground to prey on loners.”

Link nodded and then waved good-bye to the Guay with a smile. Once he was a speck in the late afternoon sky, Link turned to the left to explore for a bit longer. He continued to draw his map with only a few upward glances for looking at where he was going. As he was nearing an undiscovered portal location, he felt a somewhat familiar presence up ahead. Stopping in wonderment, Link began to look up.

“Hey, Link. Long time no see.” Link’s book fell from his hands as he became frozen in shock. Slowly lifting his gaze the rest of the way, he gritted his teeth lightly and swallowed. Standing right outside a portal marker—a big stone with an eye on it—was Ghirahim and Zant. They were in their usual garments, but Ghirahim had his sword in a sheath attached to his waist and Zant was wearing a scary-mouthed headpiece. With a snap of his fingers, Zant made it disappear once he realized he wouldn’t need it. Holding the top of the hilt of his sword with his hand, Ghirahim stepped towards Link, who couldn’t move due to fear. “You know, you really shouldn’t wander off so far from home. You might encounter monsters that hurt you.” Link took a shaky step back as Ghirahim got closer. “Ganondorf would have our heads if you were attacked.”

As soon as he heard that name, Link came out of his trance, jerked back at finally fully seeing Ghirahim so close, and then, leaving his book and pencil behind, began to run as fast as he could away from them. Ghirahim stopped in confusion, blinking.

“Hey, where are you going?!”

Zant stepped up behind him. “I don’t know about this, Ghira.” Ignoring him, Ghirahim stepped forward, his foot landing on the open book. He stopped to quickly look down at it and saw some of the markings. He stooped down to pick it up, closed it, and then began to leaf through it. “Do you really think we should take him from his home? I mean, master has never been one for enslaving others…”

Ghirahim stood up, closing the book. He then turned to Zant, handing it to him. “Keep that in your robe. If Link is heading for his home, we need to drop it off so his friend can have it.”

Zant took it from him using both hands and ran his thumb over the cover as he looked up. “Are you going to answer me?”

Ghirahim glared softly at him. “Ganon isn’t going to make Link a _slave_. He wants to give him a better life, that’s all.”

“By taking him forcefully from his home?”

Ghirahim took a moment to answer. “It’s only force if we have to drag him back to this portal. I’ll make sure Link comes willingly.”

Zant looked back down at the book, sighing seconds later. “I just feel funny about all of this, Ghira…” After a few more seconds, he tucked the book away in his robe, then looked up and took another step forward. “But if it’s master’s orders, then we better do it.”

“Good, now let’s hurry up and catch up to him. Get your summoning spell ready also, just in case we need to stop him from getting away.”

“Yes, Ghira.”

Not needing to put his hands together like last time—he only used it for concentration purposes when he was immobile—Zant followed Ghirahim at a run, thinking his spell instead of muttering it to himself. They both ran after Link in silence, gaining quite a bit of ground due to their size and long legs. Link was rushing and stumbling along, just a couple of minutes ahead of the two subordinates. He was already panting and out of breath, but adrenaline kept him going. He had no idea what Zant and Ghirahim were doing there, but he guessed it had something to do with Ganondorf. It seemed that Kaepora Gaebora's warning had been true after all. Tears welled up in Link’s eyes at the thought of what the Gerudo King might do to him if the two subordinates caught up with him.

For the next half hour, the three ran through this portion of Hyrule Field. Zant was already done with his spell, but whatever he was summoning wouldn’t come until he thought the last word. Not long later, Link saw the entrance to Kokiri Forest up ahead and hope filled him. If he could just make it inside, maybe Ghirahim and Zant wouldn’t follow him in. With renewed strength, he picked up speed, his breath catching painfully in his chest from all this running that he wasn’t used to. When Link was thirty yards away from the forest, Zant slid to a stop and muttered the last word he needed. High above the ground, a red and black, diamond-shaped portal that had a spinning, inner vortex in the center appeared. From the vortex, one large, stone hand that was black and glowed red in an intricate pattern came out of it. The thick fingers wiggled like spiders’ pincers as they descended. Zant snapped his fingers and then threw his hand forward, signaling for the hand to fly over Link and cover the hole.

Link was now almost to the entrance of Kokiri Forest, feeling pretty confident that he was going to make it. A large shadow suddenly cast over him and he made the mistake of looking up, right as Mido and Saria came out of the tunnel. Link saw the hand turn to the side, rotate around so that the palm faced Ghirahim and Zant, and then drop down over the entrance. As he looked back ahead, he barely caught a glimpse of Mido and Saria, who were almost there, before the hand landed and slammed hard into the rock wall that surrounded the forest.

“LIIIIIIIIIIIINK!”

Saria’s scream was slightly muffled by the thick stone. The two Kokiri ran up to the hand and started hitting it, as if that would somehow make it go away.

“Yo! Let Mr. No Fairy back in!”

“Link! Link, can you hear me?!”

Outside, Link had come to a stop in front of the hand, staring pleadingly at it. He was panting heavily from exhaustion. When the hand remained immobile, more tears formed in his eyes and then fell, knowing he was trapped. Behind him, Ghirahim stopped fifteen feet away. Zant moved a little closer behind him, staring at Link with a furrowed, concerned brow.

“I am sorry it had to be this way, Link,” Ghirahim said. The Kokiri turned around, backing up into the hand to keep a better distance from the two subordinates. “But if you had come quietly and without protest, Zant and I wouldn’t have had to resort to these measures in the first place.”

“Ghira, he looks scared…”

Ghirahim looked at Zant out of the corner of his eye, muttering, “I am well aware of that, Zant.” He looked back at Link, taking a few steps closer. “We have our orders, Link. Ganondorf wants you to come live with him in his kingdom, so he asked us to retrieve you. He really misses you.” Link quickly shook his head hard, not wanting to believe anything they said. “Ever since he got back, he hasn’t been himself. He said he felt a connection with you when you nursed him back to health, but that he felt an emptiness in him with you gone. He finally realized that he needs you by his side, Link. He wants to give you a better life than this. Besides,” Ghirahim walked up to him, crouching down to be at eye level, “you’re not even a Kokiri.”

In an instant, Link felt his world crashing down around him. A strangled gasping sound came from his throat as he tried to breathe. He…wasn’t related to the Kokiri? But that- Link’s eyes widened as realization hit.

_You still don’t have a fairy?! That’s kind of pathetic! We should call you Mr. No Fairy instead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

At this age, all Kokiri had been chosen by a fairy, except for Link. For a long time it never bothered him, even when Mido was mean and nicknamed him Mr. No Fairy, but once he was old enough and he still hadn’t received one, he felt a strange sadness. But never did he think that the real reason for the lack of a fairy was because he was _not_ a Kokiri. He just figured he was a late bloomer or didn’t need a fairy because he was smart and could handle himself. Now Link discovered that he had always been wrong. For some reason, that really hurt him. Feeling weak in the knees, he slid down the palm of the hand, feeling nothing but defeat and anguish. If he wasn’t a Kokiri, then what was he?

Ghirahim was about to say something else when Zant suddenly grabbed his arms and yanked him back onto his feet. “H-Hey, what-?!” Turning them both around, Zant led them far away from Link, who didn’t move. “Oh let go of me!”

Stopping far away, Zant shoved Ghirahim back, glaring at him. “Why did you tell him that?!”

Ghirahim snorted at him. “He has a right to know the truth!”

“But master was going to break the news to him!”

“Well I didn’t know!”

“That’s because you NEVER PAY _ATTENTION_!”

A pack of Guays rushed out of a nearby tree, cawing loudly in fright. Ghirahim stared at Zant with a blank face. “…I am going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

Placing his hands on his head and throwing his head back, Zant snarled into the air. “Why are you so _annoying_?!”

Ghirahim couldn’t help but smile at his expense. “It’s part of my charm.”

Zant threw his arms down, huffing loudly. “Never mind that now! Now what are we going to do about Link? He’s obviously not taking this very well.”

Ghirahim glanced back momentarily. “Simple: we keep telling him the truth.” Without waiting on a response or protest from Zant, Ghirahim turned around and walked back to Link, who was still slumped against the hand. Zant threw a mini-tantrum right where he was, pounding his feet and steam rising out of his head. He then screamed with his mouth closed to muffle the noise before he let out a heavy breath. Grumbling stuff under his breath, he walked after them. Ghirahim sat down in front of Link, taking his sheath off his waist and setting it beside him. “Look, Link, I know this is a shock to you. Believe me, when Ganondorf told us and gave us the proof, Zant and I were in bewilderment too. There’s a reason you don’t have a fairy like every other Kokiri does. Also, I don’t know if you noticed, but you’re a little taller than when we first met. And you’re going to keep growing and getting older while your little friends stay children their whole lives. Do you truly want them to see you go through that, confusing them and even possibly having them hate you?” Link made an unnoticeable flinch at that. “You don’t _belong_ here, Link. You belong with Ganondorf, with us! He promises to give you a good life in his kingdom. I even have a written statement, a solemn promise, for the Kokiri, saying that they will _never_ be harmed. Don’t you want them to live safe and sound for all eternity?”

Link didn’t do anything for a long time. He was staring at the ground, crying silently. After a few seconds, he wiped his nose with the back of his arm and then nodded. Ghirahim reached over and ruffled up his hair.

“I knew you would see reason…”

“’Cept you did it _wrong_ ,” Zant grumbled to himself.

Ignoring him, Ghirahim stood up and held his hand down to Link. “Come on, we have to return to the portal. Ganondorf is going to welcome you upon our arrival.” Link didn’t move. He kept sniffling and crying heavy tear drops from his eyes. Ghirahim’s hand faltered and he hesitantly pulled it back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you need a minute?” Link just nodded, wiping at his eyes as he tried to stop crying. He sniffed in hard and took deep breaths to prevent from hyperventilating. “Would it help if you read the covenant Ganondorf wrote up for the Kokiri?” There was a long pause but then Link nodded. “Hey Zant, let him have the scroll. And give him his book back while you’re at it.”

Sighing at the whole situation—he honest to Goddess thought this would go over way smoother—Zant reached into his robe, pulled out a roll of parchment that was closed off by a red ribbon with Ganondorf’s seal on it—the head of a tusked boar—and Link’s map book, handing them to Ghirahim. The Demon Lord snatched them up and then held them down to Link. Seeing the bottom ends out of his peripherals, Link glanced up and hesitantly took them, thinking back to Kaepora Gaebora’s warning. While he held the scroll to his side to prevent getting it wet and setting his book down to his left, Ghirahim turned around and stepped forward, gently turning Zant back around. They then walked away to give Link his space.

“I still don’t know about this, Ghira.”

Ghirahim slapped him in the back since that’s the highest he could reach. “Just let it go, Zant.”

“But Link isn’t like us! We _wanted_ to join master! No matter how you look at it, master is forcing him to live with us! And how are you okay with this?! You don’t even like Link!”

“Keep your voice down, stupid!” Ghirahim snapped before glancing back. He saw Link holding the scroll open and reading each line very carefully, seemingly engrossed in the, surprisingly, easy to understand words. Ghirahim then looked back at Zant. “I never said I didn’t _like_ him. I said I didn’t _trust_ him. Especially not after-” Ghirahim stopped, an unwarranted shiver running up his spine. Zant quickly noticed his distress. The Demon Lord suddenly leaned over, his hands on his knees. “J-Just…give me a minute.”

Zant stared sympathetically down at him. “Oh Ghira…”

By the time Ghirahim recovered from his momentary panic attack, Link read the last paragraph of Ganondorf’s covenant and then looked at his name scrawled neatly on the bottom line. To the right of it was his seal. Basically the covenant said that the Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods would never have to worry about monsters or evil plants harming them and that the Kokiri were free to do whatever they wanted. And if they needed assistance, Ganondorf would order his soldiers to help and protect them. As Link began to roll up the scroll, he heard Kaepora Gaebora’s warning in his head.

_Ganondorf can and_ _**will** _ _turn on you when you are no longer needed. It is in his nature to do so. Unless the Hero of Legend arises, and by that I mean he will, Ganondorf will find a way to use you to his advantage. Mark my words…_

Link stared at the scroll, not sure who to believe anymore. This covenant seemed legit, but Kaepora was an owl, one of the wisest beings on the planet. There was a 50/50 chance that either of these two things was right, but Link couldn’t be sure. Glancing back at the hand, Link could faintly hear Saria, Mido, and the other Kokiri trying to get through the stone, but he knew it was futile. They were trapped and Link was trapped, and only one of them could be saved. Swallowing hard while looking away, Link carefully set the open scroll down with his book, lifted his hand away to curl it into a fist so that he didn’t snatch it back, and then got to his feet, albeit slowly. He then closed his eyes tight, trying to will himself to take a step away from Kokiri Forest. His body stiffened and tears threatened to spill from his eyes again, but he closed them tightly and continued taking a new step every few seconds. Not far away, Ghirahim and Zant stared at him as they waited.

“This is what Ganon wants, Zant, remember that.”

Zant glanced at Ghirahim, knowing it did not make a damn bit of difference to him if Ganondorf wanted it this way or not. It was still a shitty situation for Link and his Kokiri friends and Zant didn’t really want to be a part of it. But he had to do whatever Ganondorf wanted because he ruled them and going against his orders would mean death; it didn’t matter how much he cared about them.

‘ _I really hope you know what you’re doing, master…’_

Link stopped in front of the Demon Lord and the Twili, keeping his head lowered. His eyes were narrowed in depression.

“Do you wanna ride on my back?” Ghirahim suggested. “That might be fun.”

But Link didn’t want to have fun, he wanted to wallow in his misery. So he shook his head and took a step closer. Patting his head gently, Ghirahim turned around and headed back the way they came. Zant soon followed, keeping back four paces. Link glanced back a few minutes of walking later, seeing the entrance of his home getting smaller and smaller with each forward step. Threatening to cry again, Link looked forward and down, closing his eyes in shame.

‘ _Saria, Mido, everyone…I’m sorry…’_

Once the trio was far enough away, the hand slowly rose up into the air, maneuvered itself so that the palm faced the ground, and then traveled back to the vortex portal. The Kokiri had moved back in surprise, not expecting that to happen at all. They began to rush out, but Saria stopped them when she saw the scroll and book.

“Hold up, guys!” Going over to it, she leaned down, picked it up, and unrolled it to read the legible print. “Dearest Kokiri children, by my covenant, which is a fancy word for a promise, your land and the land that surrounds it is under the protection of my armies and myself, the King of the Gerudos, Ganondorf. No unwanted monsters or people will harm your homes or yourselves so long as this covenant is in effect, which started on the day I met you. This roll of parchment is further proof of my promise to you.” Seeing the book out of the corner of his eye, Mido crouched down and picked it up. He opened the cover, reading the title page while Saria read the scroll. His eyes widened when he read “Hyrule Atlas and Monster Guide”. His shoulders slumped as he looked up in the direction Link had gone, pain filling his gut. “No harm will come of the Kokiri and you are under my protection. If you ever need assistance, do not hesitate to send a letter or message to my kingdom. On the back of this scroll, there is a map that marks the location of a stone…”

As Saria continued to read the covenant aloud, Ghirahim, Zant, and Link were closing in on said stone. Stopping in front of it, Ghirahim took out his sword and shoved the tip of the blade into the eye. There was a loud clink sound as the portal began to open.

“…I promise you that Link will be safe in my kingdom. I am forever indebted to him for his sacrifices, even after what he may have discovered about me. I do deeply regret taking him from you, but I need him with me. I hope you understand-”

After the stone spread open in half, a bright white light appeared, becoming the right height and size of all three of them. Link glanced back one final time as Zant entered the portal first. Seconds later and his hand was carefully grabbed by Ghirahim, who was staring down at him.

“You have nothing to fear, Link.” The not-Kokiri boy looked forward and at the ground. “Sooner or later, you will feel at home with Ganondorf, I promise.”

Link didn’t move or acknowledge he heard Ghirahim. After a weak sigh, the Demon Lord looked at the portal and walked Link into the light, both of them vanishing without a trace…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing chapter 16 and 17 for this fic and decided it was time to update it again. This will be the last one until I finish chapter 17 though. I can't update the side story yet since I only have 3 finished chapters left. My apologies for the wait!

After walking through the portal, it and the stone closed behind Ghirahim and Link, looking as if nothing had happened there at all. On the other side, Zant, Ghirahim, and Link stepped out of a cave and into warm, bright sunlight. Link looked around, seeing the forest that surrounded Ganondorf’s kingdom and castle. It was a beautiful place, but that didn’t lift Link’s spirits any. He didn’t know for how long he was going to feel upset like this.

“It might not be much, but it’s home,” Ghirahim said, letting go of Link’s hand to face him and Zant. “We better hurry. Ganon is waiting for us at the castle.”

“Ganon is what Ghirahim likes to call master Ganondorf,” Zant whispered to Link.

At the moment, Link didn’t actually care. As they began to head through this side of the forest, he felt nervousness creep up inside of him. Ever since finding out about Ganondorf’s Power and Darkness, he had felt fear and disappointment. He didn’t know how he would react by the time he met up with the Gerudo again.

For half an hour they walked through the woods without a word. Soon the trees began to thin out and they were nearing stacks upon stacks of giant purplish-blue-toned boulders and rocks. Up ahead they could see the castle in all its glory. As they got closer to the front of it, Link looked up in intimidation. He was so tiny compared to even the front door! He gulped, trying not to turn around and run away and hide. Reaching the large, tall door first, Ghirahim ran his fingers down the middle and they heard a soft _chink_ sound. Then, on its own, the door opened inward, revealing a giant foyer and a magnificent staircase opposite them. Ghirahim entered the castle first, announcing their arrival.

“Hey Ganon, we’re back!”

Link didn’t know what to expect as he shakily entered the castle, Zant bringing up the rear. Everything was just so huge and intimidating. The door closed behind them with a bang, making Link jump. Zant felt bad for him. Up on the stairs, the man of honor came down, wearing his usual clothes minus his armor and cape. He soon stepped off the last step, smiling at them.

“Welcome home, Ghirahim, Zant.”

Ghirahim stepped aside, revealing Link behind him. “As you ordered, Ganon: Link is here.”

Somehow not really expecting to see him so soon, Link stared up at the tall, broad figure in fear. It was strange how being away from someone for so long could change your perspective of them. That’s how it was for Link. He didn’t quite remember Ganondorf being quite so big. Stopping in front of Link, Ganondorf got down on one knee to hopefully help conquer some of his fear.

“It is great to see you again, my dearest Link. I am glad you came here willingly.”

“Well actually-”

Ghirahim quickly elbowed Zant in the gut to shut him up. Ganondorf glanced at them briefly before looking back down at Link. “I do apologize that it had to be this way however. I hope you can forgive me.” Link didn’t nod or anything to this. A look of disappointment crossed the Gerudo’s face. “I see you need some time to adjust to this first, so I can wait. In the meantime, perhaps you would like a tour of the castle? Or I can show you to your room.”

“Link’s been through a lot already today, Ganon,” Ghirahim said, coming to Link’s defense when he didn’t answer. Ganondorf looked at him. “Maybe he’ll feel up to it tomorrow.”

Ganondorf gave a small nod. “Yes, you are right, Ghirahim.” He looked back at Link. “Then let us go upstairs, shall we?” Link didn’t respond. Instead he looked down at the floor, feeling homesick all of a sudden. Ganondorf frowned at his behavior. “I know it’s a lot to take in, Link, but you are going to have to trust me. You believe me, don’t you, that the Kokiri will be safe?” Link actually shook his head. Ganondorf was surprised by this, but something came to him suddenly. “I see, so Kaepora Gaebora told you that I am not to be trusted. Well, if it makes you feel better, I promise on the souls of my dead ancestors that the Kokiri are under my protection.” There was a pause before Link glanced up. Seeing the new look on his face, Ganondorf smiled. “That is right, Link, I would not use my ancestors as leverage if I wasn’t speaking the truth. You have my undying word.” That made Link feel at least a tiny bit better. He still didn’t want to be there, but he had no choice in the matter now. With the tension clearing up a bit, Ganondorf stood up and turned to the side, holding his arm out to the staircase. “Should we go up to your room, then?”

Link nodded solemnly. Turning around, Ganondorf headed for the first step, Link following behind him. Ghirahim and Zant watched them go until they were out of sight. They then released a sigh of relief.

“I was expecting their meeting to be a lot worse.”

“I was worried Link was going to cower and hide from master. You could sense that he wanted to.” There was a small pause. “Why do you think Link’s afraid of master anyway, Ghira? He acted just fine when he found us and gave us the letter. What changed after nearly three months?”

Ghirahim scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know, Zant.”

Looking at the floor, Zant sighed. “I hope Link will feel happy here soon.”

Ghirahim patted his back gently. “Me too, Zant, me too…”

With nothing else to do right now, the two subordinates turned around and left the castle to enjoy the fresh air. Meanwhile, halfway up the castle, Ganondorf approached a door on the left side of the hallway, which was far away from the doors on either side of it. He opened the door gently and stepped inside. Behind him by his booted feet, Link peered around the door with caution to see inside. His eyes actually widened at what he saw.

The room was fairly big and spacious. Against the right wall, at least five feet away from large windows, was a large bed set in a rectangular, oak box and had a headboard with pretty engravings on the face. Across the bed on the other side was another door that led into a large bathroom with a big bath tub and shower. The walls were blank and he had a mahogany desk and oak dresser along the other walls. He also had a closet/storage unit next to the dresser. The floor was made out of polished wood. Ganondorf stood off to the side, letting Link take it all in.

“You are welcome to do whatever you wish to your room,” he said encouragingly. “You could paint it any color or put up any decorations that appeals to you. We could even make it look like Kokiri Forest if that will help you feel better at home easier.” Ganondorf looked and smiled down at Link, who finally entered the room to get a better look. “I hope you will get used to your new life as soon as possible. I understand if it might be too hard for the time being, but I am confident that you will fit in just fine here.” Link moved to the bed, feeling the blanket that covered it and noting how plush and soft it was. After a moment of silence, Ganondorf took a step back towards the door. “I will let you settle in. In a few hours, I will see about getting you something to eat.” Link just nodded as he sat down. Ganondorf stared thoughtfully at him with a small smile. “That’s my good boy.”

Turning around, Ganondorf left, silently closing the door behind him. Link stared at the plain white door in silence for a few seconds before standing up and going to his windows. It took him a while, but he figured out how to open them. There was a handle standing vertically on the right side of the window. On the back was a latch that he simply had to pull on with his fingers. He managed to push it open all the way and then peered down. His gaze went out of focus for a moment when he saw just how high up he was. A wave of dizziness passed through him, making him turn and fall to the floor. He had been contemplating finding a way down and to run away into the forest to try finding his way back home, but it seemed impossible now. Feeling distressed all over again, Link lifted his knees, buried his face in his arms, and then sniffed as he began to cry again. How was he going to get home now?

* * *

It was dark outside when a gentle knock came to the door. On his bed, curled up in a ball in the middle of it, Link glanced over his shoulder at it. He blinked when it slowly opened, revealing Ganondorf behind it. He was holding something out of view as he peered inside and spotted Link.

“May I come in?” Carefully sitting up, Link sat back against his headboard, nodding. Opening the door the rest of the way, Ganondorf entered the room and approached the bedside. “I have brought you dinner.” Stopping, he crouched down and held out a bowl of some kind of green plant with a cream topping all over the top, and red, squishy balls. “I figured you should wait some time before we tried putting you on a meat and vegetable and fruit diet.” He set the bowl down by Link’s leg. “This is a salad with ranch dressing and baby tomatoes. I thought of adding some cheese, but I didn’t know what kind of foods you enjoyed together.” Link just nodded and then looked away, not even bothering to pick up the salad. Ganondorf waited a long time for him to do something. He soon stood up. “I shall see you tomorrow, my dearest Link. Please try to eat a little something before bed.”

Without waiting for acknowledgment, Ganondorf turned around and left, closing the door behind him. Link remained in that position for a long time, trying to ignore his aching stomach that so desperately wanted food. In the end he couldn’t do it, so he grabbed the bowl, grabbed the silver fork that was inside, and then stabbed some lettuce and spinach leaves. He ate greedily, not realizing he was _that_ hungry. He ate every last bit of the salad, feeling better. Setting the bowl on the bedside table, he sat up and used the bathroom before getting into bed. As he slid under the covers and curled up for warmth, Link closed his eyes for several minutes, but then they snapped open when a candle flickered on in his head.

‘ _I know how to get down from here without killing myself in the process!’_

Smiling because he thought he was so clever, Link closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The next day, Link was woken up by the curtains of his window being pulled open and bright sunlight streamed in. He curled up tightly on his new bed, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Link, it’s time to wake up.” It was Ganondorf. “I let you sleep in long enough.” The blanket was suddenly yanked off Link’s body, making him practically hiss in annoyance. “I want to give you a tour of the castle.”

“Nuh-eh!”

Ganondorf snorted in amusement at him. “Oh don’t be so stubborn…” Link didn’t move. “We don’t have to go to every floor and room, just the main areas that we all use. I also want you to meet some of our other residents. My chef, Volvagia, wants to have you taste-test some of his dishes today.” Link quickly shook his head before throwing a pillow over his face. Ganondorf sighed. “Alright, if that is what you want. But you can’t stay locked up in here forever.”

‘ _Watch me,’_ Link thought bitterly.

“I will check up on you later.”

Grabbing the empty bowl off the bedside table, Ganondorf turned around and left, closing the door behind him. Link looked over his shoulder at the door for a moment before he silently got out of bed to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ganondorf entered the kitchen that was mostly empty of cooks and went to the washing area to set the bowl down next to other dirty dishes. He then found Volvagia, a tall man with wild, flaming red hair, working on some dishes for dinner that night.

“Where’s the new kid at?” he asked, his accent heavy and thick.

Ganondorf leaned against the counter next to him. “Link is holding his own self hostage in his room.”

Volvagia glanced at him. “He don’t want to try my foods then?”

Ganondorf shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Link is on a strictly vegetarian diet, despite that he is not, in fact, a Kokiri.”

“Have you told him what he actually is yet?”

“No, not yet. I want him to adjust to his new life first.”

“Well good luck with that, mate.”

“Always the optimist, Volvagia.” Turning around, Ganondorf started to walk away. “Oh, and be sure your cooks make another salad for Link. He ate it all last night at some point.”

“Will do!”

Ganondorf left, needing to check on the status of his soldiers’ latest missions. Elsewhere, Link was trying to figure out where he could get a bunch of sheets and blankets to make a rope with. He didn’t know how anything worked here in Ganondorf’s castle. Who changed the bedding and restocked the bathrooms? Where could he find pseudo-rope material without venturing out too far and getting lost? And finally, where would he hide all of it if he did end up getting enough? He couldn’t let anyone figure out his escape plan.

All day Link hung around in his room, trying to stave off the boredom. He had no intentions whatsoever to take a tour of a place that he would, hopefully, no longer be living in. He was pacing back and forth when there was a knock and the door opened.

“Link, dinner.” Stopping and looking over his shoulder, Link saw Ganondorf enter the room with another bowl of salad. This one had strips of white something on it. He turned around when the Gerudo King reached him. “Volvagia added a little extra, just for you to try out.” Link took the offered bowl and looked at it. He prodded the white strips with his fingertip. “It is strips of Cucco meat. They’re tiny flightless birds.” Link stuck his tongue out at the meat in disgust. Ganondorf chuckled. “If you don’t want them, just set them aside. Just make sure you eat your salad.” Link nodded before turning around and going to his bed. “Sleep well, Link. We will try getting you out of this room tomorrow.”

Link didn’t respond, just stabbed some lettuce and began to eat. Ganondorf shook his head at him before leaving. Although he knew that Link was just unsure of this new place, the Gerudo still felt a pang of disappointment.

‘ _He just needs time to adjust, that’s all,’_ he thought. _‘Perhaps I should give him his space…’_

Ganondorf didn’t know what else to do, so starting tomorrow for a few days, he wouldn’t visit Link or give him his meals. If the boy wanted to be alone in his room, then Ganondorf was going to allow it. Even if it meant being cooped up in it for three years or more.

* * *

A few weeks passed by quickly. Link continued to stay holed up in his room that whole time, much to Ganondorf’s dismay. He didn’t want to push the boy into doing things around the castle if he wasn’t up to it, but it was getting harder not to do so. Link just had to get out of that damn room.

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually, Ganon,” Ghirahim said the next day. “He took finding out he wasn’t a Kokiri pretty hard-”

“HE _WHAT_?!” Ghirahim jumped at the sudden shout from Ganondorf, who was glaring at him. “What do you _mean_ he found out he wasn’t a _Kokiri_?!”

Ghirahim gulped, realizing he was in big trouble now. “Er well I- I had to convince him to come with us somehow! And uh, I don’t know, it just kinda, uuuuh…slipped out?!”

Ganondorf slumped back in his throne chair, glowering. “Damn you, Ghirahim…”

Ghirahim looked at the floor. “Sorry, master Ganon.”

Ganondorf glared at him for a little while longer before calming down and sighing. “No, Ghirahim, it was an accident.” He began to stand up. “I suppose I will have to tell Link more details now.”

Ghirahim kept his gaze down, saying, “I guess so…”

As Ganondorf began to pass Ghirahim, he placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Forgive my rudeness.” Ghirahim just nodded, smiling weakly, as Ganondorf continued on his way. It took a few minutes to reach Link’s room. He knocked gently on the door. “Link, I’m coming inside.” He waited a moment before opening the door and stepping into the room. He saw Link sitting in bed, folding what appeared to be toilet paper into different objects. Ganondorf recognized it as Origami. “Link, there is something important I wish to tell you.” He closed the door. “Will you listen to what I have to say?” Stopping on his last fold, Link set it aside and then turned to see Ganondorf, nodding. The Gerudo crouched at his bedside. “I was just informed by Ghirahim that he let slip something important about you the day he and Zant retrieved you. I had wanted to tell you in person, once you were more comfortable here, but since that was ruined, I have to bring it up now.

“Ghirahim told you that you are not a Kokiri.” Link’s eyes widened, almost forgetting about that. Looking away, he exhaled out of his nose before nodding. “It is true, Link, that you do not have Kokiri blood. I only realized it after I saw that every Kokiri had a fairy, except you. But I do know what you really are, Link. And I would like to tell you, but only if you are ready to know now.” He paused. “So what will it be? Do you wish to know what you are now, or later?” Link didn’t know what he wanted. He never would have thought he couldn’t call himself a Kokiri one day. It was painful knowing he wasn’t what he thought he was anymore. Quickly rolling onto his side, Link curled up and pressed his hands to his ears. Ganondorf took that as a sign that he wasn’t ready to find out the whole truth yet. “Alright, Link, I understand…”

Standing back up, the Gerudo turned around and left, closing the door. Link laid curled up for a while before he relaxed and lowered his arms. In front of him, he saw his new Origami piece laying unfinished. He wasn’t in the mood to do that anymore. All he could think to do now was sleep. So pulling the blanket back, Link laid down under the sheet, pulled the blanket up to his face, and then closed his eyes, crying himself to sleep.

The next day, Ganondorf went to check up on Link. When he got to his room, he heard the sound of water coming heavily out of a faucet. “Link, are you taking a bath?”

“MEH!”

“I don’t understand what that means, Link.” The bathroom door was suddenly slammed shut. Ganondorf blinked at it, his face blank. Sighing seconds later, he turned around and left. On his way down a few flights of stairs, he stopped, thinking of something. Backtracking, he went up fifteen flights of stairs before entering a large library that took up most of that floor. Going to the Languages section, he quickly read the spines in search of something important. “Hmm, where is it…? I know I own a copy.”

As he searched, a Bokoblin came around the corner, checking a different shelf. When he saw Ganondorf muttering to himself, he looked at him. “What’re you looking for, master Ganondorf?”

“I can’t seem to find the book on sign language anywhere.”

“Oh, well I think I saw King Zant with it.” Ganondorf turned to him. “The book’s red and gold right?”

“If memory serves me right, yes.”

“Yeah, then Zant has it. He must be a speed reader because he was flipping through pages like a tornado.”

“Yes, being a Twili has its advantages,” Ganondorf said with a smirk. He headed out of the aisle. “Thank you, Edward.”

“You’re welcome, master Ganondorf.”

Ganondorf left the library and quickly looked around for Zant. He checked the usual places, including his bedroom, but he was nowhere to be found. For some reason, there was one place he didn’t think to check until now. Going to Link’s room a few floors below, he knocked on the door.

“Link?!”

The door was suddenly opened and Zant stood there. When he saw it was Ganondorf, he smiled. “Oh, hi, master.”

Ganondorf looked at him in confusion. “Zant, why are you in here?”

Opening the door the rest of the way, Zant moved aside to reveal Link looking at the opening page of a red and gold book. “I thought that if we want a better way to communicate with Link, that we should all learn Hylian sign language. I already memorized it all from reading the book front to back in six minutes. I’m going to go teach it to Ghirahim next.”

There was a long pause as Ganondorf stared into the room in bewilderment. He then smiled at Zant. “Thank you for taking the initiative, Zant. I was just going to suggest the very same thing.” Link ignored the two as he began to read more of the book. Zant eventually said good-bye to Ganondorf and then headed for his floor in order to visit Ghirahim. Ganondorf watched him go before looking back at Link. “That was very kind of Zant, wasn’t it? Once you learn how to sign “thank you” you should tell him.” Link flipped another page, not doing anything else. Ganondorf sighed out of his nose seconds later. “I will have someone bring you your dinner later.”

Link just nodded while he continued to read. Shaking his head in annoyance, Ganondorf turned around and closed the door before heading down the hall. Link glanced at the door a bit later, blinking as he felt something beginning to change within his very soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get back to these fics soon. I recently got in the Star Wars The Force Awakens fandom and have been spending most of my time on my werewolf au than anything else. If you're interested in reading it, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6726715/chapters/15377134
> 
> Thank you for your continuous patience with me :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beginning the next current chapter (chapter 18) so I figured I can go ahead and update this today. Enjoy :)

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

On one side of the castle, nearly two hundred and fifty feet up, something long with knots and made up of different colored cloth fell from an open window, hitting the wall with a thwack sound. The end gradually lowered down towards the ground. Minutes later and it nearly reached the bottom. The drop off wasn’t too far down, but someone could still get hurt if they dropped. Up at the window, someone wearing a green tunic, cream-colored pants, and brown boots stepped up onto the windowsill and then yanked a green, pointed hat over their thick blonde hair. This was Link, from Kokiri Forest, but he seemed taller and older looking than a normal Kokiri. To be honest, Link still had no idea what he was, but he had figured it was best not knowing. No one would be around to care anyway.

After staring in determination ahead of him, Link looked down and got a little lightheaded at seeing how far away the ground was. He gulped, but knew he had to go through with it if he were to escape. He had to get into the woods and find a new home for himself, so he had to do it fast. If he was lucky, no one would know he was even gone until it was too late. After a deep breath, Link crouched down, grabbed the makeshift rope with both hands, and then carefully turned around to face inside the room. He placed his feet close to the edge and then pressed his toes into the wall. He then lowered his body down and placed his other toes on the wall before making his way down the side of the building. This plan was either ingenious or very stupid, but Link was determined to get down safe and sound no matter what.

Unknown to him, the bedroom door opened as a voice said, “Link, Ganon has something he wants to tell, you…” Stopping within the open doorway, the Demon Lord Ghirahim’s eyes widened when he saw the room empty. “Link?” Scanning the room, starting from the left, Ghirahim checked carefully and soon landed eyes on the open window. When he saw a chair pressing against the wall for support, he saw the other end of the makeshift rope tied double-knotted to it. It took Ghirahim a moment to understand what was going on. Swearing loudly—something he rarely did since he wasn't fond of crudeness—he rushed to the window and leaned over it to look down. He quickly spotted Link not too far away. “Link, what in Goddesses’ name are you doing?!” Stopping suddenly and nearly slipping, Link jerked his head up and saw Ghirahim staring at him with a scolding look. “You idiot, get back up here; NOW!”

“Aah…! Mmh…”

Link looked down in defeat. Well so much for that plan that took three years in the making… Regaining his footing, he started to climb back up, using the knots for gripping support. Once he was close enough, Ghirahim moved back a step and waited. Link’s arm soon gripped the windowsill and he pulled his body up. When he had trouble getting his legs from the knee-down in, Ghirahim grabbed a hold of the back of his belt and pulled him inside. Landing on his stomach, Link pushed up off the floor with his hands as the Demon Lord turned to him.

“What were you even trying to accomplish? To kill yourself?” Link dusted himself off and wiped his sweating palms on his pants. Ghirahim looked to the rope, then to Link, again to the rope, and then back to Link, finally realizing. “Were you seriously trying to escape, after all these years?!” Link turned to Ghirahim as he laughed. “Haha, you idiot, you wouldn’t have even made it very far!” When he recomposed, he explained, “Ganon has these magic mirrors that show him his entire kingdom. If something amiss happens, they alert him and show him of the problem, no matter where he is. The only place they don’t check is all the bedrooms since Ganon trusts his minions to not conspire against him or conduct escape plans. So sorry, kiddo, but the moment you tried to run to the woods, the mirrors would have alerted Ganon right away.” Link’s pointed ears drooped slightly at learning this. So no matter what, his escape plans would always fail? Sighing, he looked down at the floor in defeat. Ghirahim snorted in amusement at him. “I give you an A for effort at least. I mean, you’ve spent the last three years collecting towels and blankets and sheets to make a rope. I’m amazed you were able to hide them all for so long.” Link didn’t do anything. Staring at him for a few more seconds, Ghirahim moved past him to reach the door. “Anyway, Ganon has something he wants to tell you over lunch, so let’s go before he gets agitated.” He glanced back at Link. “He thought it was about time you got out of this boring room since you haven’t left it since you got here.”

Stopping in the doorway, Ghirahim turned to face Link when he didn’t move. “If you don’t go, I’m going to tell Ganon of your escape plan.” Link’s head jerked up in horror. “But if you come now, it will be our little secret, okay?”

Link opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. His shoulders slumped before he signed, ***Yeah, okay…***

Ghirahim turned back around again. “Good, then let’s go.”

Dropping his head, Link drug his feet as he followed after him, hating his bad luck. More and more each day he found it hard to be a teenager. In a few months he was going to be fourteen years old and already he was dreading it. He remembered his last three birthdays here at Ganondorf’s castle. The Gerudo King had given him a few new sets of clothes each year, a small weapon for when he learned how to fight for another, and then a bedroom makeover for the third. Now Link’s room looked like a miniature replica of Kokiri Forest, which he still remembered to this day. He couldn’t even enjoy a slice of double chocolate and berry filling birthday cake without feeling miserable.

After many flights of stairs, Ghirahim and Link made it to the vast dining hall that was lined from front to back with long tables. On the opposite side, Ganondorf was sitting at the head of the table in his high-backed, gold, silver, and ruby chair. He had a plate of covered food in front of him and to his right was a plate of salad, mashed potatoes, and a bowl of vegetable medley soup and two slices of bread for Link. When Ghirahim and Link got closer, Ganondorf smirked amusedly at the boy.

“It is so nice of you to finally join me, Link. I haven’t seen you this much in three years!” Ganondorf let out a loud guffaw of laughter with his little quip. Link and Ghirahim stopped at the seat that was for Link. When he was composed, Ganondorf pulled the chair out for him. “Please, sit. I figured we could discuss something important over lunch.” Hesitating, Link sat down, taking off his hat with his right hand and setting it aside. Even back in Kokiri Village, the Kokiri took off their hats when eating at the dinner table, so Link had kept up with that tradition even after three years of knowing he wasn’t a Kokiri. He didn’t want to give that life up, not even now. Once he was settled comfortably in the chair, Ganondorf looked at Ghirahim, who was still standing there. “Thank you, Ghirahim. You may go.”

“Yes, Ganon.”

Turning around, Ghirahim walked away, stretching his left arm above his head while his right grabbed around the elbow. Once the door closed behind him, Ganondorf looked at his covered plate and took off the lid. Link eyed disdainfully at the mound of different meats, baked beans, and mashed potatoes. This was the first time the boy had seen him eat in three years. Ganondorf picked up his fork, leading it to his potatoes.

“Let’s eat first, and then I can discuss with you the very important matter that I’ve been saving for three years now.” Link just nodded before looking at his lunch. Strips of Cucco meat was on top of his salad. With his fork, he pushed them aside and then stabbed some lettuce with dressing on top. For the next few minutes the two ate in silence. It didn’t take Link long to finish his lunch, so he pushed the strips of meat around in his bowl with his fork. Ganondorf took a break, drinking some ale from his goblet that was set behind the plate to wash the food down. He then looked at Link, noticing his boredom. “Your meal would be more filling if you had a different diet. This year I’m going to make you try new foods so you don’t live off meager plants forever.” Link didn’t respond or retort to that. Instead, he picked up his cup, drinking refreshing, cold water. “Well enough about that, Link. It is finally time I told you the truth of who you really are.” Link perked up a bit as he looked at Ganondorf. “As you were told three years ago, you are not a Kokiri child. Your gangly height and lack of a fairy is proof of that.”

Before Ganondorf could continue, Link signed, ***Is that how you knew? Because of no fairy?***

“That was my first clue, yes. On the day I returned you to your village after you fell unconscious, I had noticed that every Kokiri your age and older had a fairy, sans you. But now I can further my claims with how much you have grown in three years. The Kokiri stay small their entire lives, but you have grown to be a strapping young man. Which is why the Kokiri appear so innocent. They stay children forever.” Link didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent. “So now that you know all of that, I must ask: do you know what a Hylian is?” Rather than sign “no”, Link shook his head. “Well, you are a Hylian, Link. Your ears give proof to that. Unlike normal humans, Hylians have pointed elf ears instead of rounded ones. I can also further claim this to be true because I had Syrup the Witch test your DNA to a number of beings and the results were Hylian.” Ganondorf paused to let this all sink into Link. The teen slowly looked down at his plate, not sure how to feel. Ganondorf frowned at the lack of a reaction. “Are you not glad to finally know who and what you are? I thought you would be thrilled.”

Exhaling, Link looked back up and quickly gestured with his hands. ***I felt better thinking I was a Kokiri. Now I just feel-* Link paused, trying to think of the right word to use. *-Broken.* He paused again in thought before continuing. *Now I wish I hadn’t learned anything at all…***

Link looked away, sadness appearing on his face. Ganondorf stared at him sympathetically. “I know it is hard, Link-”

***No you don’t know. You have known what you were your whole life, there’s nothing difficult about that. For ten years I was a Kokiri, and then Ghirahim took that away. And I hate him and I hate you for ruining my life!***

“Ghirahim telling you was an accident, Link,” Ganondorf defended the Demon Lord. “You can’t hate him for that.”

***Well I can hate him for taking me away!***

“Does that make you hate Zant, too, then? He helped Ghirahim-”

Link huffed before signing, ***I saw how Zant reacted when they cornered me. I don’t believe he wanted any part in the kidnapping, but he had no choice because he is brainwashed into listening to you.***

Under normal circumstances, Ganondorf would have punished Link for saying such an implication, but he knew he was upset about this whole situation, so he would cut him some slack. Even after three years the boy still hated his guts. So instead, Ganondorf sighed, sitting back in his chair.

“You can hate me all you want, Link, but I refuse to let you hate Ghirahim and Zant. They retrieved you by my orders alone. Refusal is call for punishment. And it may seem evil to you, but in this world you have to discipline your soldiers and followers. That’s how they get better and do their best.” Ganondorf sat back up, looking at Link’s upset face. “If you wish to hate this life, Link, then I won’t stop you. But you _have_ to live it. In the near future you have to free yourself from that room and learn how to fight. I refuse to let you waste your life away just because you think it doesn't suit you.”

Now Link was just getting mad. His hand gestures were very violent as he said, ***My life was wasted because of _YOU_!***

Link’s eyes suddenly widened when Ganondorf grabbed his hands to stop him. “No, Link, I gave you a better life! What would you have done for the Kokiri when you grew up but they didn’t?! Would you really have put them in that situation?!” Ganondorf leaned his face in close to Link’s own, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. “The Kokiri could never understand you, Link, but I do. They were better off without you. Taking you forcefully away may have been the wrong way to handle it, but it was the only option I had. I couldn’t bear the thought of the Kokiri shunning you once they found out you were not one of them…”

Ganondorf trailed off while gradually looking down at the table. Link’s lips trembled as he cried silently. As much as he hated it, deep down he knew what the Gerudo King said was true. That is what truly hurt him. Slumping forward, Link closed his eyes tight and sobbed and cried, his forehead pressing against Ganondorf’s big, thick hands. After a split second’s hesitation, Ganondorf carefully moved his right hand to Link’s head, and then petted him.

“I am truly sorry it had to be this way Link. But it was the only way…”

Link continued to cry loudly, wishing it wasn't true. No one said anything for a long time after that. Link stayed slouched in his chair and Ganondorf had released his hands. Minutes later and the dining hall door opened.

“Ganon-”

“Not now, Ghirahim,” Ganondorf said, glancing at the Demon Lord, who stood in the doorway.

Glancing at Link, Ghirahim noticed that he was upset. “Well, it’s kind of important…”

Looking away from Link, Ganondorf carefully stood up and walked away. Link placed his forehead down on the table and wrapped his arms around his head as he sniffled, hiccuped, and cried.

Stopping in front of Ghirahim, Ganondorf asked, “What is it?”

“I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“Well go on.”

Ghirahim cleared his throat. “One of the platoons came back today and, um…well they lost most of their members three weeks ago. Only…Only two of forty survived.”

Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed slightly at this news. “Did the remaining soldiers say why they lost so many?”

Ghirahim nodded once, paused, but then shrugged instead. “They actually don’t quite understand it themselves, sir.”

Sighing, Ganondorf turned sideways to look at Link, who had turned his head the opposite way and no longer cried. Instead, he was very exhausted and looked like he could fall asleep any minute now. After staring for several seconds, Ganondorf looked back at Ghirahim.

“I will talk to the two soldiers for clarification. If you can get Link back to his room for me, I would appreciate it.”

“Is he okay?” Ghirahim inquired.

“Not at the moment,” Ganondorf answered. “Our conversation…didn’t quite go as I had planned it…”

“I understand.”

Walking to his right side, Ganondorf squeezed Ghirahim’s shoulder. “I will explain more to you later. For now, take care of Link and I will find out what happened to the platoon.”

“Yes Ganon. The soldiers are in the infirmary.” Ganondorf lowered his hand and then left, heading for the infirmary. Ghirahim watched the door close behind him before he looked back at Link, his eyes narrowing at him. He then approached the end of the table, grabbing the tip of his ear to scratch at it. The light blue diamond earring jingled with the movement. Stopping next to Link’s chair, Ghirahim grabbed his hat and carefully placed it on the side of his head and part of his face. Tilting his head back up, Link allowed the soft, plush cloth to fall off his head and onto the table. “Let me take you back to your room, okay?”

Link didn’t respond. Grabbing his hat with both hands, he placed it back on his head, smoothed the long tip down to the back, and then turned to face away from Ghirahim on the right. He then walked past him, keeping his head lowered. Turning around, the Demon Lord stared after him, blinking. He could sense that Link was none too happy with him today.

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Ganondorf stood in front of the two soldiers that were laying in their own beds, bruised and covered in dry blood from half-healed wounds.

“Can either of you two tell me what happened out in the field?” The two soldiers shook their heads. “How did you two manage to survive?”

“We really don’t know, master Ganondorf. We were at the exact location you had ordered us to, but there were no armies waiting for us. We stayed for a few days, just to be sure, but then… Well that’s where we can’t remember. Everything is blank from then on until we arrived back at the castle. We don’t even know how we got here.”

Ganondorf frowned in confusion, not sure what to make of this. The other soldier then piped in too.

“The only thing I can remember is hearing our comrades screaming in pain and terror, but I can’t recall what the scene looked like. I also heard an unidentifiable noise. It sounded like wind howling, but it felt really hot and smelled funny. I’m not entirely sure what it was.”

Ganondorf hummed to himself in thought. For some reason this sounded very familiar… When he couldn’t figure it out, he looked back at the two injured soldiers. “If you can remember anything else, have a nurse or doctor send me a notice.”

“Yes master Ganondorf.”

“Thank you sir.”

Turning around, Ganondorf left, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. And today had started out so smoothly…

Later that night, Ganondorf went to Link’s room and carefully opened the door. He peered inside, seeing the teen already in bed, fast asleep and laying curled up on his side. As silent as the grave, Ganondorf walked in, stopped behind him, and stared down at him with narrowed, tired eyes. He soon lowered his hand to the side of his face and used the back of his fingers to brush his thick bangs off his forehead to get a better look. Link looked peaceful enough, but Ganondorf wondered if he would have nightmares tonight. The teen had grown up so fast in the last three years. The Gerudo King wished he had been around enough to properly notice.

“I am sorry for what I have done, my precious little Hylian…”

After gently rubbing Link's cheek with the backs of his fingers, Ganondorf turned around and left, closing the door silently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm ready to write chapter 19, I will update again! (Because I love you guys <3)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys SO much for giving me over 100 kudos for this fic :D This was my very first LoZ fic, despite playing many of the games growing up, so I'm super glad you guys are enjoying it! You guys rock!
> 
> Let's try to hit 200 before the fic ends, okay?! :D

A few weeks came and went since Link learned the whole truth of his bloodline. He was not a Kokiri, but a Hylian, which Link later learned were bitter rivals against Ganondorf and his ancestors and armies of monsters. The teen had asked Ganondorf at dinner that day why he would let a Hylian live with him, but the Gerudo simply explained to him of the peace treaty between the two kingdoms and how he did not hate the Hylians, unlike his predecessors. Besides, he had also said, Ganondorf was very fond of Link ever since he showed the evil tyrant mercy by healing him. That is when Link had told him of the still present darkness in the clearing where Ganondorf had been healing long after the Gerudo was gone, and that that was the reason the teen hadn’t wanted to come to his castle in the first place.

“I understand now,” Ganondorf said. “But I promise you, Link, that evil may be a part of me, but it does not rule me. If I allowed it to take control of me, there would no longer be a peace treaty between my kingdom and the Hylians’. The treaty can only be broken if either of us wages war against the other, and I plan to keep the treaty intact until the end of my days.”

That statement alone had given Link better hope for his future in the castle. It would take him some time still, but eventually he would feel at home here.

A few days later, Link was awakened early in the morning by someone flinging open his curtains and letting the sunlight in. Rolling over onto his back and shielding his eyes, he peered up at Ganondorf looking at him.

“It is time to wake up, Link. I have something important planned for you to do, starting today.”

Link rubbed his eyes as he sat up, trying to get the itchy tiredness out of them. He then signed, ***What is it?***

Going to Link’s dresser, Ganondorf grabbed a clean set of clothes from the drawers and laid them neatly at the foot of the bed. “Today you are going to start training in the art of combat.” Link’s shoulders suddenly dropped and a grave look appeared on his face. Ganondorf blinked at it. “Don’t look at me like that, boy. One day you might need to defend yourself.”

***Why couldn’t you just defend me?***

Ganondorf chortled. “Nice try. But no, Link, you are going to learn to fight just like everyone else. Unlike the Kokiri, Hylians do not sit by and let their species die off. They fight back when they need to and you are going to do the same one day. Now get dressed and then meet me out in the hall.”

Link scowled weakly at him but signed, ***fine*** anyway. Ganondorf left, closing the door behind him to give the boy privacy. Grumbling as he stood up, Link did some simple stretches to limber up before he went into the bathroom to pee and splash cold water on his face to help wake him up. He then returned to the room and changed his clothes.

Stepping up to the door a minute later, Link stared woefully at it, not wanting to open it. His ears drooped back when he realized he was actually going to go through with this. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He then swallowed before opening the door and stepping out. Across from the door, leaning back against the wall, was Ganondorf, waiting. Once Link closed his door, the Gerudo King smiled and stood up straight.

“I knew you could do it, Link.” The teen didn’t move. Ganondorf turned to the side, facing the end of the hallway. “Now let’s go. Ghirahim and Zant are waiting for our arrival. They are going to help you today.” Ganondorf headed down the hallway with Link staring after him, hesitating. “…Link, we don’t have all day!”

Sighing, Link scratched the back of his head as he followed the Gerudo King, staying five paces behind him. They had to go up several flights of stairs to reach a vast, empty room, where, sure enough, Ghirahim and Zant were waiting. They stood near the middle of the room, talking to one another. Link and Ganondorf came up behind them, stopping fifteen feet away.

“Ghirahim, Zant, our guest of honor has arrived for his first day of training,” Ganondorf announced. Ghirahim turned around, standing next to Zant. “Are you two powered up and ready?”

“Yes, master.”

“We’ve been ready for ten minutes,” Ghirahim snapped. He gave Link an annoyed look. “I don’t even see why you’re going to waste time with this shrimp.” Link glared weakly at him, wondering what his problem was. “He still even refuses to eat _meat_.”

Zant quickly elbowed Ghirahim in the shoulder. “What Ghira means to say, master, is that yes, he’s ready.”

Ghirahim scowled off to the side, his arms folded over his chest, but he didn’t retort. Ganondorf stared at him blankly for a moment before turning sideways to tell Link what he would be doing today. “Link, just for today, I am going to observe you on your speed, quick thinking in certain situations, and if you can survive obstacles that may get in your way. To do that, Ghirahim and Zant are going to use their magic to conjure up an obstacle course for you. For now, I won’t be timing how fast you complete the course. That will be saved for when you have the route memorized. Any questions?”

***Will I need some kind of weapon?***

“Not for this particular course, Link,” Ganondorf answered. “All I am testing you on for a short time is how fast your reflexes are when coming face-to-face with danger. You won’t practice actual fighting for a few weeks still.” Link nodded in understanding. “Now, if you will go to that end of the room,” Ganondorf continued, pointing behind them, “I will tell you when you can start heading for the other end of the room. Just do the best you can today.”

Nodding, Link turned around and walked towards the opposite end of the room. Ganondorf moved to the sidelines, not far from where Zant was standing. Ghirahim was on the other side, looking peeved about something. Link soon reached the wall, took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then turned around to face the room, not knowing what to expect. He just hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself.

“You may start now, Link!”

Swallowing hard, Link started to run, not going very fast at first. He tried his best to ignore the three powerful beings in the room with him by keeping his eyes completely forward. When he was fifty feet from his starting point, Zant made a fake, motionless monster appear a few feet in front of Link. Not expecting this at all, the Hylian skid to a stop, almost knocking into the monster in the process. He quickly dodged sideways to the left, nearly losing his balance, and then continued, taking a deep breath to calm himself. As he continued to run across the room, both Zant and Ghirahim summoned fake monsters that Link had to dodge when they appeared out of nowhere. Zant was making it as simple for Link as he could, but Ghirahim was summoning them too fast and a couple of times had calculated where the Hylian would step, making him trip and fall a few times. But Link simply got back onto his feet and continued, panting heavily in exhaustion.

After a large, armored guard was summoned, next came different kinds of weapons that flew at Link from both walls. There were flaming arrows, a bunch of throwing knives that aimed at several different areas of Link’s body at once, rocks from slingshots, and tripping rope that tried to wrap around Link’s feet. He got a little hot, but not burned, from the flames coming too close, got nicked in the leg by a knife, and had managed to jump over the tripping ropes when he heard them whirling around as they came at him.

The next area was a little more difficult. The floor would rise and fall as rectangular pillars and Link had to figure out the best way to climb up, jump down when he had to, and make his way out of them for the next part of the course. He was almost to the end when a pillar rose super fast in front of him. Link slammed into it, gritting his teeth in pain from hitting his forehead into it. He knocked into another pillar, which dropped down, and he fell over it. As he was laying on it on his back, it skyrocketed into the air, making Link cry out in surprise. At the wall, Zant had seen what happened and then instantly jerked his head around to glare at Ghirahim, who was holding back roars of laughter.

“Ghira, knock it off!”

Ignoring him, Ghirahim made the pillar fall back down quickly. Link laid disoriented on it, feeling sickly from flying up so fast. Sitting up, he shook his head hard and then scrambled up clumsily. He took a step forward, but then quickly jerked back when part of the floor got in his way. He almost tripped over the corner of another spot, but he jumped diagonally around everything and then rushed out of the frightening area. More fake monsters appeared, these few with weapons such as bow and arrows and spears, but Link was more prepared this time. He dodge rolled to the right, going under a thrusting spear, got back to his feet, and grabbed a bow to knock the monster away. It crashed to the floor and the bow hit it, causing the arrow to fly out and hit the floor.

After dodging four more monsters, Link was almost to the other end of the room. Grinning in triumph that he had survived, somehow on pure instinct alone, he picked up running speed, not noticing a small uprising in the floor. When his foot touched down on it, it entered the floor and a wall rose up behind him. Link didn’t realize he had triggered something until he heard something loud gusting out and feeling intense heat on his back. Looking over his shoulder, Link got a perfect look at what was starting to chase him. His eyes widened.

‘ _Fire?!’_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Looking back ahead and looking frantic, Link ran faster than he had ever before, holding his hands and arms forward and screaming the rest of the way. At his wall, Ghirahim glanced at Zant to make sure he wasn’t looking, placed his right hand behind his back unnoticed, and then did some strange gesture with it. As soon as that happened, the flames got stronger and reached a greater length quicker. When Link nearly felt the end licking his back, he jumped up and kicked his legs, practically flying forward in mid-air to avoid getting scorched.

As Link reached the opposite end of the room, having landed back on his feet seconds before, the flames and wall vanished. Link tripped in his haste as he crossed the finish line and fell flat on his face, his arms completely outstretched in front of him. At one of the two walls, Ganondorf gently smacked his forehead with his full hand, Zant was looking at Link and feeling sorry for him, and Ghirahim was smirking mischievously at the boy’s misfortune, trying not to cackle with laughter. Link, meanwhile, felt stupid and humiliated as he lay on the floor, his knees aching from hitting the stone.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” Ganondorf muttered, before walking towards the end of the room in long, fast strides. “That is alright, Link, this was just your first test run!”

Rolling over and sitting up, Link looked up at him, looking disheartened. Across the way, Zant glared at Ghirahim as he nonchalantly fingered one of his red and black daggers, a smirk still on his face.

“You were supposed to hold back, Ghira!” the Twili shouted angrily. Ghirahim looked like he didn’t care, currently flipping his dagger up and around before catching the blade tip with his fingers. Zant turned to Link and Ganondorf as they made their way back, the teen dusting himself off. “Master, Ghirahim wasn’t being fair!”

Ghirahim had glanced up when Ganondorf and Link were close, but his head shot up at what Zant said. “Hey, don’t be a tattletale!” he shouted while thrusting his arms down at his sides.

Ganondorf stopped in between them, looking at Zant first. Link stood behind him, staring at the floor. “Yes, Zant, I am well aware of what Ghirahim did.” Ganondorf then addressed the Demon Lord. “Ghirahim, for being a childish brat, you have to run one hundred laps around the entire castle.”

Ghirahim’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open. “What?!”

Ganondorf gave him a stern look. “You heard me, Ghirahim. You were very rude to Link by making the obstacles harder to handle at his current level. So, as punishment, you have to run one hundred laps around the entire perimeter of the castle. And don’t cheat by teleporting every fifty feet, otherwise my mirrors will let me know.”

“I-!” When Ganondorf shot him a glare, Ghirahim stopped and then closed his mouth in a thin line, scowling. “Yes sir…”

Without waiting for a dismissal, Ghirahim teleported out of the training room in a tiff. Once the hostile air cleared away, Ganondorf turned back to Link.

“I apologize for Ghirahim’s rude behavior. Now, if you will go back to the start of the obstacle course, we will try again with Zant’s magic. Alright?” Link did the sign for “okay” before heading back for the start of the course. Ganondorf returned to the wall for observation again, looking at Zant once he got there. “If you will be so kind as to conjure up more surprises, Zant, Link can begin.”

“Yes master.”

“Alright, Link, you can start again.”

Sighing heavily that he had to keep doing this, Link scowled at the place where he knew the first obstacle would appear, thought of a different method to handle the surprises, and then began running again.

Eight times Link had to run the obstacle course that day. He gradually got used to everything popping up out of nowhere and he was self-teaching himself the best way to dodge the weapons without getting touched once. He was better at anticipating the pillars movements, how high they would go, how many would nearly surround him—he almost got stuck twice—and had learned to jump from side to side rather than always going straight. At the last few, he would jump off, descend, and then roll to break his fall, having seen Mido do it plenty of times back in Kokiri Forest. His back hurt a bit from rolling on hard stone, but he would get used to it the more he did it.

“You started doing much better by the sixth attempt,” Ganondorf praised Link as the Hylian stood before him and Zant. “You will return to the obstacle course tomorrow and I will be timing you. Hopefully Ghirahim will be a better sport about it by then.”

“I highly doubt that…” Zant mumbled under his breath.

“Now how about some lunch, hm?”

Link smiled, signing, ***Oh yay, I was starting to get really hungry.***

“After lunch you may go outside to explore or return to your room,” Ganondorf continued as the trio headed out of the training room. “Zant, I want you to go with Link to ensure he doesn’t get lost.”

“Yes master.” As they left, they parted ways. Ganondorf had some important business to deal with, so he let Zant take Link to the dining hall. They reached it a few minutes later. “Let’s see what Volvagia is cooking up for lunch and dinner tonight.”

***Okay.***

They walked past the rows of tables and Zant opened one of the double doors. It was loud and warm inside the kitchens as everyone was working hard on their own food preparations. Zant and Link made their way to the flaming red-haired master chef Volvagia, who Link would finally get to meet for the first time. His eyes were wide when he saw the tall, dragon-looking man chopping vegetables up at gnarly speeds before shoving them into a cooking pot in the sink.

“Volvagia, is lunch ready?”

Zant and Link stopped behind Volvagia, who continued chopping away.

“It will be in five minutes, mate.” He looked over his shoulder, still chopping, and saw Zant standing next to Link. “Where’s Ganondorf?”

“I’m not sure, we parted after Link’s training today.”

Volvagia finally looked at Link, grinning a toothy dragon grin. “So, I finally get to meet the one who doesn’t like my best dishes for the first time.” Link blushed in embarrassment, making him laugh. “Well, at least my salads and vegetarian soups are a huge hit with ya! Maybe one day you’ll pluck up the courage to try my meat dishes, yah?!” Link just shrugged. Volvagia looked back at his cutting board and grabbed a dead Cucco that still had all of its feathers and legs attached. “Maybe you wouldn’t notice if I shredded it up _real_ finely…”

“I don’t think master would appreciate you doing that,” Zant said as Volvagia chopped the legs and head off.

“Oh I was kidding.” Link looked away, not wanting to see the blood spilling out of the severed Cucco head. He didn’t understand why anyone could kill such an innocent, defenseless, flightless bird. “I’ll bring out lunch in a few minutes. Let Ganondorf know that dinner may be a bit late since we lost our main course this morning. _Someone_ didn’t lock up the cage well enough. ISN’T THAT RIGHT HENRY?!”

The sound of rattling bars filled the kitchen and Link and Zant looked around to locate it. They saw a Bokoblin standing in a large cage in a corner, scowling at Volvagia.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Sorry’s not good enough, mate!”

Placing his robbed hand on Link’s shoulder, Zant turned them around to leave the two cooks to yell back and forth at each other. They returned to the dining hall and sat down as they waited for their lunches to arrive. Not long later, Ghirahim appeared out of thin air, looking peeved. Zant looked up at him.

“Have fun running your laps?”

Ghirahim shot him a glare before slamming himself into a chair. “Shut up.”

“It’s your fault you decided to be a jerk to Link!”

“Oh please, you were far too soft on him!”

“That’s what master wanted, you ass!”

“Link won’t learn anything from being petty!”

“It was his first day! He didn’t know what to expect! You took advantage of him and you got caught and in trouble for it! So don’t complain to me about running laps again tomorrow if you decide to go against master’s orders again!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Both Zant and Ghirahim jerked their heads away from each other and folded their arms over their chests, while Link stared down at the table, pretending to be very interested in the shiny wood surface. Minutes later, Ganondorf came inside and headed for the end of the table that the three were sitting at. When he saw Zant and Ghirahim in the same position still, he quirked a bushy eyebrow at them.

“What is wrong with the two of you all of a sudden?”

“Ask Ghira,” Zant said with a pout.

Ghirahim glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. “Why not tell him yourself? I mean, you _are_ the tattletale.”

Ganondorf sighed heavily, knowing what this was about. “Oh Goddesses, why have you forsaken me with these two…?” Link scratched at his temple, feeling awkward. He had almost forgotten how childish Ghirahim and Zant could be. Being cooped up in a room for three years could do that to anyone. Shaking his head in disappointment, Ganondorf sat down at the head of the table, like he always did. “So what is on the lunch menu today?”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Zant said, forgetting Ghirahim for the moment. “Master, Volvagia wanted me to let you know that dinner might be later than usual. The main course escaped.”

“No doubt it was Henry’s fault.”

Zant smiled. “Yup.”

“I don’t see why Volvagia doesn’t just kick him out of the kitchen,” Ghirahim piped in when he felt left out.

“Oh he would like to, but Volvagia has to yell at someone at least once a day,” Ganondorf explained. “Henry is perfect for the job.”

“I feel bad for him,” Zant said.

Ghirahim snorted at him. “Of course you would, you stupid softy.”

“Hey Ghira, wanna know why I always get the best part of dessert?” Zant asked.

“No, but you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“Because I’m nice to just about everyone here. Therefore they do nice favors for me from time to time.”

“Kiss ass.”

“Lap dog!”

“Cry baby!”

“Jackass!”

“Oh don’t you _dare_ make me swear at you!”

“Asshole!”

“Zant I swear to the Goddesses-!”

“Flip out of misplaced hair!”

“THAT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME AND YOU CAN’T KEEP USING THAT AS AN INSULT YOU STUPID TWILI!”

Unable to help himself anymore, Link burst out laughing and practically fell out of his chair. Ganondorf placed a hand on his face, muttering something about childish underlings. Zant and Ghirahim continued to throw insult after insult at each other, which only made Link laugh more, straight to the point of tears spilling out of his eyes. He had to place his arms and head on the table to stay in his chair. During this ruckus, Volvagia and two helpers came out with platters of food on covered plates and bowls.

“Why exactly are y’all yellin’?” Volvagia asked.

“He started it!” both Zant and Ghirahim yelled.

The trio set the platters down and Volvagia took off the lids. “When’re you two gonna grow up, huh?”

“I am grown up!” they both yelled again.

“Yeah, uh-huh.” Now that everything was quiet and Link had sat up, wiping his face, Volvagia was able to tell them what they would be having for lunch. “You have my special fiery hot chili with extra fire peppers, roasted pork, baked beans to slather on your pork if ya want, and o’ course my specialty house salad for vegetarian Link. Wow, my chili musta been hotter than I thought if yer already crying over there.” Link waved his hands in front of his body, as if to say, “I was crying for a different reason”, but Volvagia didn’t get the hint. “It’s alright, cooking it makes my eyes water a bit too. I’ve singed a few eyebrows when I wasn’t careful.”

“I think Link means to say that the chili has nothing to do with crying,” Ganondorf said as he grabbed a bowl of chili and set it down in front of him. He smiled. “In fact, Link couldn’t stop laughing. I was worried he would never laugh while he was here…” Link blushed sheepishly at that, making Ganondorf smile more. “It has taken three years and a few weeks for you to get used to living here, but I am very glad that it was better late than never at all.”

Link quickly buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. Zant smiled while Ghirahim just rolled his eyes before grabbing his own food.

“Can we stop yappin’ and eat? I’m starving.”

“Yes, Ghirahim, you can eat,” Ganondorf said, stabbing a slab of pork, placing it on a plate, and then pouring beans beside it. “Link, have some baked beans with your salad.”

While everyone else got their plates and bowls ready, Volvagia said, “Whelp, y’all enjoy your meal. We have an escaped Lynel to still find for dinner tonight, so we are very busy.”

“Thank you, Volvagia. And good luck.”

After a slight bow, Volvagia and his helpers returned to the kitchen to prep for dinner. Once everyone at the table had their food, they dug in and ate silently for a while. As Link stabbed some lettuce, he glanced at Ghirahim, Zant, and Ganondorf, trying to figure out what he was feeling now that they were eating together for the very first time. It seemed kinda strange being around people who were not like him at all. When he still lived in Kokiri Village, everyone looked almost exactly the same, there were hardly any arguments at the dinner table or at their annual pot luck every summer, and everyone was more or less the same size. But being around his new, dare Link say it, family was very different indeed. Ghirahim attempted to steal pieces of Zant’s meat when he wasn’t looking or talking to Ganondorf, Zant would get annoyed when he caught him, they ended up having a fork fight on Zant’s plate, and Ganondorf just tried to ignore them as he ate, but he ended up having to separate them by grabbing their shoulders with his large hands.

“You two are embarrassing,” he said.

Link stared at them for a few more seconds before looking down at his bowl and continuing to eat in silence. He couldn’t decide how he was supposed to feel about being a Hylian living with a demon, a creature of shadows, and the only male of a species of terrifying warriors. It was the weirdest combination of characters that Link could think of. It was very intimidating and Link felt even more homesick than he did three years ago because of it.

“So what are the plans for the rest of the day?” Ghirahim asked a while later. “No more wimpy training I hope.”

“If you don’t wish to participate, Ghirahim, then all you have to do is ask for permission to opt out,” Ganondorf said.

“And miss Link make a complete fool of himself? No, I think I’ll stick around,” Ghirahim answered with a smirk.

Zant sighed. “Why do you have to be so mean?”

Ghirahim didn’t answer, he simply returned to eating and drinking. With him not looking, Link quickly stuck his tongue out at him, his brow furrowed in annoyance. The Hylian wanted to know why Ghirahim was being unfair to him over training as well.

“If you are not going to play fair or go by my rules, Ghirahim, then you cannot join us in training Link,” Ganondorf said sternly. “If you pull another stunt like today at any time in the future, I will punish you worse than just running laps around the castle. Say, cleaning the entire interior of the castle without the assistance of magic?” Ghirahim stopped lifting his spoon with chili on it halfway to his mouth, staring at Ganondorf incredulously. “…That is what I thought.” Lowering the spoon back into his bowl, Ghirahim sat back and folded his arms over his chest, nearly pouting like a child as he looked away from everyone. Link couldn’t help but smile at his expense. “Now, for the rest of the day, the three of you can do whatever it is you wish. Link, if you need to rest for a bit, you may.” Looking at him, Link nodded. “Then later, if I am not busy, I can give you a tour of the castle and the grounds. Would you like that?”

Smiling, Link signed, ***Yes, I would very much.***

“That’s good to hear!”

After every bit of lunch was consumed, the four parted ways, Link returning to his room to take a bath to rid of the sweat from running so much this morning. He then sat on the sill of one of his large, open windows with his legs hanging out. Gripping the ledge tightly, he leaned forward slightly to get a great view of Ganondorf’s beautiful kingdom. The wind was blowing fairly hard, blowing his hair around beneath the rim of his green, pointed hat. Closing his eyes, Link breathed in deeply, catching so many interesting and wonderful smells upon the wind. After letting the breath out, he opened his eyes and smiled genuinely for the very first time in a long time. Despite the difficulty for his first day of training, it had turned out to be a very enlightening day. Link decided that maybe this was a sign of great things to come in the future, whether it be near or far, either here in Ganondorf’s Kingdom or somewhere else, it didn’t quite matter. So long as Link was happy, that was all he could ever hope for…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't update until I work on more chapters, but I feel bad for making you guys wait D: I definitely wanna take a break from my Star Wars stuff and work on other things, so hopefully I can get motivated for my LoZ stuff for a while

For a few hours, Link lounged around his room with the windows open for fresh air before Ganondorf gave him a tour of the main areas of the castle and the land the castle rested on. Link had enjoyed the exercise of walking around and going up and down several flights of stairs. After an amazing dinner later that night, Link took a nice, hot, relaxing bath, performed a few simple exercises that Ganondorf had requested he do each night, and then got into bed, feeling relieved for the very first time since he got there. Within minutes, he was out like a candle flame, sleeping very soundly.

For no discernible reason, Link’s eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped a bit when he found himself not in his bedroom at Ganondorf’s castle, but back in Kokiri Forest. As he breathed, something that smelled harsh caught his attention and he sprang into action when he instantly knew what the scent was. Panicking, Link ran through the thicket of trees, his eyes wide and frightened as he tried to get back to the village quickly. He had to get his fellow Kokiri out of the village and the forest right now!

As Link was reaching the tunnel into Kokiri village, thick, black smoke billowed out of it from the top half of the hole. He rushed through and exited out the other side, the first thing he noticed being the terrible fires all over the place. The Kokiri’ homes were up in flames and all the other exits were sealed off by more fires. The smoke and blazing heat was thick and heavy and Link gradually started to have trouble breathing and was coughing. He rushed around the place, trying to find his friends and neighbors, but the village appeared to be deserted. Had all the Kokiri escaped already?

Link was now having a terrible coughing fit, his eyes and lungs burned, and he was losing clean air fast. Still he found no one, but where were they? Every exit had been closed off except- Link’s eyes widened when he remembered something.

“Great Deku Tree!” Link yelled, but no sound came out.

Link ran towards the only other opening available, hoping beyond hope that everyone was there, safe and sound. He rushed through the zigzagging connecting point and was about to yell again when he saw a horrendous sight. Jerking forward to a stop, Link shot his head up in fear and despair. Where the Great Deku Tree was standing, a smoldering, blazing misshapen tree was there instead. The bark and branches were scorched black and fires covered the grass and surrounding trees. Link ran further inside after a long, stunned pause, believing he could save the Deku Tree before it was too late. As he got closer to the base of the tree, something else caught his attention, something he had mistaken for just a patch of heavy fires close together. As he reached the spot, he slowed to a walk and then stopped, his eyes wide in horror at what he saw.

Piled up on top of one another was all the Kokiri children, their bodies burnt and mutilated from being stuck together in a single, horrifying heap. Near the top and looking directly at the frightened-out-of-his-mind Link was Saria, his best friend in the whole world. As soon as he recognized her simply because of her eyes alone, he felt his entire world collapsing around him. Mouth falling open, Link screamed.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!”

* * *

“-AAAAAAAAAAAAA…!”

Back at Ganondorf’s castle and inside his room in his bed, Link bolted up from his muffled scream, not yet realizing he simply had a horrible nightmare rather than thinking he had been in Kokiri Village. When the scream finally subsided, Link stared down at his legs, panting heavily. Cold sweat covered his entire face and it still showed how scared he was from what he witnessed. Something stirred deep inside of him after a while, making him stop breathing entirely momentarily. His mouth was hanging open, but Link quickly brought his teeth together as he shoved his sheets and blanket off the rest of his body. He then jumped out of bed and rushed out of his room in search of someone.

Link didn’t know where he was going or how to find Ganondorf at this time of night, so he was wasting precious time running this way and that. After several flights of stairs and running like a Cucco with its head cut off later, Link was rounding a corner, not paying any attention until it was too late. He ended up running into someone’s legs and waist before falling backwards and onto his rear. He bounced back a few times before stopping and curling forward slightly as he growled behind gritted teeth.

“Watch where you’re going, brat.” Hearing the grump voice, Link’s head shot up and he saw Ghirahim glaring down at him. The Hylian scrambled to his feet after a few seconds of surprised staring, and then began to sign quickly. He was going too fast for Ghirahim to follow thoroughly, which just seemed to annoy him. “Hey, calm down for a minute would you?! I’m still an amateur when it comes to your stupid sign language!” Link dropped his arms in exasperation, knowing Ghirahim didn’t understand a word he was trying to say. “What is your problem, anyway? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Forcing out a heavy, loud sigh, Link lifted his arms to try signing again, slower this time. Ghirahim watched in silence, knowing most of what he was saying to him now. “I see, so you need to see Ganon right away.” Link nodded frantically, not understanding how the Demon Lord could be so calm after what he just heard. “Well I am _not_ sorry to say that he is asleep in his chambers right now, and you shouldn’t bother him.”

“HYH!”

Ghirahim’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Excuse me?”

 ***I don’t care, this is an emergency!*** Link signed quickly.

Ghirahim turned to the side, snorting in contempt. “So you had some stupid nightmare, big deal.”

“Hey, what is going on out here?” Jerking his head around, Link saw Zant come up behind them, looking very tired, as if he had just woken up. He stopped, trying to stifle a yawn. “S-Some of us are… t-trying to sleep around here…”

“It’s nothing, Link is just overreacting to a stupid nightmare,” Ghirahim answered.

 ***But I don’t think it was just a nightmare!*** Link signed frantically to both of them, but mostly to Zant, who seemed to be the voice of reason between the two commanders. ***I believe Kokiri Forest and my village are in terrible danger! Please, I must talk to Ganondorf!***

“Well you can’t speak with him, you insolent brat,” Ghirahim snapped.

Zant sighed at him. “If Link really has to speak to master, then he can. I don’t think master will mind…”

Ghirahim quickly turned his back on both of them. “Fine, whatever. If he gets annoyed at you for disturbing his sleep, then don’t come crying to me.”

He headed off, folding his arms over his chest as he went. Zant shook his head in disdain for Ghirahim’s behavior before looking down at Link and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“I will take you to see master.” Smiling in gratitude, Link followed Zant through the castle, found out he had passed Ganondorf’s hallway several flights ago, and then Zant gently knocked on the door. When nothing happened, he very carefully and silently pushed it open a few inches, peering inside. Across the door was a large bed, with Ganondorf laying on it with his back to them. His shoulder moved up and down as he breathed, indicating he was asleep. Zant looked back at Link, whispering, “Just stay here, okay?”

Link nodded, still looking worried since it was taking them so long. Looking back inside, Zant walked inside and closed the door silently behind him. Link stepped away, just in case they came out right away. Minutes passed and he was becoming fidgety in his wait. What was taking so long? A little while later, the door opened all the way and Zant stepped out, followed by Ganondorf, who wore his heavy black pants and his chest was bare. His long hair was tousled and messy due to nightly bed head, so he was working on smoothing it down a bit with both hands.

“What is the matter, Link? Zant informed me that you had a terrible nightmare about your old home. Could you explain what you saw?”

Swallowing down hard to calm himself a bit, Link began to sign as normally as possible, but feeling frantic was still weighing down on him.

 ***I found myself in Kokiri Forest and I smelled fire smoke, so I ran to the village to help my friends, but they were gone. There was heavy fire everywhere and all the exits were blocked except for the one that led to the Great Deku Tree. When I arrived, the tree was nothing more than burning bark and I could actually feel him dying, so I ran to try saving him. When I got there I-*** Link paused, his heart beating fast and feeling distressed all over again. ***I found the Kokiri in a pile of fire and they were all dead and burning and, and-!***

Link’s hands were shaking so badly now that he couldn’t concentrate well enough to continue. Tears were in his eyes and began to fall when he remembered how vivid Saria’s stunned, burning face had been as she was burning alive. Realizing how upset Link was, Ganondorf gently grabbed his arms, squeezing them in reassurance.

“Everything’s alright, Link. Nightmares are not real. The Kokiri are fine.”

Link shook his head hard, more tears falling. ***You don’t know that! It felt so real! You have to** _**do**_ **something!***

Ganondorf stared at him thoughtfully. “Alright, Link, what would you like me to do? Should I send some soldiers to Kokiri Forest to check on your friends? If you are concerned for their safety and truly believe something’s wrong, then just say the word and I will send some Bokoblins over as soon as possible.” Link sniffed in hard while nodding, his body shaking lightly still. Getting to one knee, Ganondorf gently pulled him close and wrapped his thick arms around him. “It will be alright, Link. I promise.” Closing his wet eyes, Link cried against his sternum since that’s the highest he could reach at this age. Zant stared at them, feeling concerned. Ganondorf looked up at the Twili seconds later. “Zant, see if any Bokoblins are awake. Six, plus two or three Moblins should be enough. Once you have gathered them, take them to the portal stone. Is that clear?”

Zant gave a nod. “Yes master, I will.”

“Thank you, Zant. I am going to take Link back to his room.”

“Yes master.”

While Zant did what he was asked, Ganondorf gently pushed Link back a step before picking him up and standing with him in his arms. The Hylian wrapped his arms around his neck, still crying but silently now. Once he had a firm hold of him, Ganondorf headed back for his hallway to put him back to bed. It took a couple of minutes to reach it and walk inside. He went to the bed and helped Link sit down on it while crouching. The boy stared at him with upset eyes, still sniffing as snot threatened to come out of his nose. Ganondorf wiped his tears away with his thumbs and then ran his hand through his hair.

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?” he asked. Link wiped the underside of his nose with the back of his arm before nodding and then letting out a deep breath. Ganondorf smiled encouragingly at him. “I will allow you to sleep in for an hour or two in the morning, so try to get a good night’s sleep. I must inform the squad of their task at Kokiri Forest and the village before they leave. Will you be alright by yourself now?” Link nodded tiredly. “I will check up on you in a little bit, okay?” Link signed an O and then a K in response. Ganondorf gently chuffed the bottom of his chin with the side of his finger. “That’s a good boy.”

While Link laid back down to go back to sleep, Ganondorf stood up and waited for him to stop moving before pulling the covers back over him. After Link closed his eyes, the Gerudo King turned around and left, closing the door silently behind him. Link looked to the door seconds later, feeling something growing deep inside him.

‘ _Thank you, Ganondorf,’_ Link thought before closing his eyes, curling up on his side, and trying to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Link ended up sleeping the rest of the night peacefully. Since he was able to sleep in, Ganondorf had brought him breakfast: eggs, toast, and a fruit salad. Once Link was done fifteen minutes later, the Gerudo King explained to him what he had told his eight team platoon as they headed for training.

“Six Bokoblins and two Moblins went to Hyrule Field and will be camping outside the entrance to Kokiri Forest a quarter of a mile away to keep an eye on the place. They are not to disturb the Kokiri unless in a state of emergency or the Kokiri approach them. If something important happens, they are to message us right away.” Link gave a nod and then signed thank you to him. “You are welcome.” They soon made it to the training grounds, where Zant and Ghirahim were waiting. “Good morning you two.”

“Good morning, master!” Zant waved cheerfully, making Ghirahim roll his eyes.

Ganondorf and Link stopped a few feet away. The Gerudo King looked to Ghirahim, somewhat sternly. “If you wish to be here, Ghirahim, you have to behave.”

“Yes, Ganon, I know.”

“Good, then we can get started.” Ganondorf turned to Link, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Link, we are going to do the obstacle course again, this time with a timer. For the first few times, I will not have a set time for you to finish until you are better with the course. Are you ready?” Link nodded. “Try not to think of the Kokiri during training. Just keep your eye on the prize.” Giving the thumbs up, Link turned around and went to the starting line. Ganondorf retreated to the wall that Ghirahim was occupying (this way he could keep a closer eye on the Demon Lord) and faced the room. Zant took the opposite wall, getting his magic ready. After Link was in front of his wall for a few seconds, Ganondorf said, “You may start now, Link.”

After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Link started to run, visualizing his first set of obstacles easily in his head. He had done the course so many times yesterday that he had almost fully memorized it. Maybe today would be far easier on him.

The start of the course went by smoothly. Link tried to keep count for his timing, but it distracted him too much, so he gave up on it. The next step was the different kinds of weapons being thrown at him from left and right, including flaming arrows, throwing knives, rocks, and tripping rope. When two arrows, one from each side, came towards him in a way that would be hard to dodge both, Link leaped over the first one and then dropped down in a somersault over the second one, rolling to break his fall and then get back on his feet. As he was on all fours, knives tried to pierce all over his exposed body from both sides. Thinking quickly, he shoved his feet off the floor and then flipped over, a few knives stabbing into the floor where he once was. To dodge the other ones that came at him randomly, he used his hands to turn his body around to avoid a few and then he flipped back onto his feet. One knife nicked the side of his arm, but Link didn’t notice.

After dodging all the remaining weapons, the floors began to rise in different height pillars before him. Link placed his foot on the first pillar and jumped and maneuvered his way through the forest the rest of the way. Near the end with just fifteen or so pillars left, they rose up high above and around him, nearly trapping him inside. Looking around quickly to come up with an idea, Link saw one to his left that he could pull himself up onto. Jumping at it, he grabbed the edge with his hands, dug a foot into the side, and then jerked himself on top of it. He stood up straight, turned back in his original direction, and jumped down a couple of feet to another one. He pushed off as soon as his foot landed, leaping towards a pillar that rose up fairly high. His upper body managed to grab a hold of it, but he didn’t have enough upper body strength to get back up. Digging his elbows into the floor, Link used his fingers to pull as hard as he could, throwing his right knee up to grab on. It took him a few seconds, but he made it to the top, swaying slightly from light fatigue. He paused to take a breather and then looked ahead of him for the closest pillar.

Link swallowed hard in nervousness. There were no more raised floor pieces to land on. The regular floor was pretty far away, maybe fifteen feet. Definitely would be a nasty fall if he didn’t fall down right. What was he to do now? Releasing a hard breath, he sat down at the edge, scooted forward until he was almost falling off, and then turned to drop down while holding on for dear life. Looking over his shoulder, Link looked down to see how far his feet were at this point. He was about three-fourths from the bottom. With his heart racing at the thought of what he would do, he inched down a little more until the tips of his fingers gripped the edge, dug his toes into the side, and then pushed off a bit, falling towards the floor.

Link felt the breath leave his lungs as he dropped like a dead weight towards the floor and he felt a bit panicked. Turning, he crashed harshly onto his side and shoulder, hitting the floor with a hard thud. He closed his eyes and growled in immense pain. Luckily he didn’t break anything, but he would have some nasty bruises later. Behind him, he heard the pillars go back into the floor. He rolled onto his stomach, pressed his hands to the floor, and began to push his body up. His shoulders and elbows cracked loudly, making Link growl in pain. He clumsily got to his feet and tried to take a step, but suddenly his legs weren’t working right. He ended up tripping and collapsing to the floor, a weak groan passing his lips.

“Link, are you alright?!” Ganondorf asked loudly from the wall. Link tried to get back up again, but he became dizzy for no reason and collapsed once more. “Link!” The Hylian was only partially aware that he was rolled onto his back by large hands. He blinked rapidly, his vision blurry all of a sudden. He vaguely saw very red hair and in his mind he registered that it was Ganondorf. “Link, give me a sign that you’re okay.” The Hylian managed to blink in response and he very carefully moved his head from side-to-side to tell him that he wasn’t doing so well. Ganondorf turned away from him momentarily. “Zant, I need your assistance!”

“Coming master!”

While Zant rushed to Ganondorf and Link, Ghirahim stared blankly at them, not seemingly caring about the situation. Hovering his hands above Link’s body, Zant thought his healing spell to heal his injuries. It didn’t take long for Link’s brain to return to normal and his vision returned. Thirty seconds later and he felt like nothing bad had happened at all. He slowly sat up, wiping the sweat off his face with one hand.

“How are you feeling, Link?” Ganondorf asked while rubbing soothing circles on the Hylian’s back.

Taking a deep breath, Link signed, ***I’m alright.***

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Nodding, Link explained what he had done to get to the floor with sign language, ending with, ***I guess it was a really stupid idea in the end…***

“No, it was the only way to get back down,” Ganondorf reassured him. “But the only thing you needed to do differently was roll to break your fall. You could have broken something otherwise.”

***I’m sorry.***

Ganondorf gave him an exasperated look. “You don’t have to apologize, Link. I am just glad you are safe and sound.” When nothing else was said for a bit, Ganondorf helped Link to his feet and fixed his hat that had gone slightly askew from the drop. “Would you like to finish the course, or do you need a break after all of that?” Link held up two fingers. “I know you had breakfast not too long ago, but perhaps we should take a lunch break. Then we can return and you can watch us spar for a while until you are ready to try again. Does that sound like a plan?” Link nodded. “Good.” After gently patting the boy’s head, Ganondorf turned and headed for the exit. “Zant, Ghirahim, we are taking a lunch break.”

“Yes master.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Everyone stopped to look at an exasperated Ghirahim. “Because of one measly fall, he’s going to quit, just like that?! There is no room in your army for quitters, Ganon!”

Link’s ears fell back and his brow furrowed in disappointment at Ghirahim’s reaction. Why did he have such a sour attitude towards Link lately?

“Ghira, what is your problem?” Zant asked, peeved.

Ghirahim stepped towards them to get away from the wall. “My problem is how much of a waste of time training that weakling is! He’s never going to be able to fight anyone by quitting! Make him finish the damn course, or don’t train him at all!”

“Ghira, don’t talk to master like that!”

Ignoring Zant, Ghirahim glared at Link. “Why do you even try to learn to fight?! You’re pathetic and weak and have no business being here when that’s the case!” Link caved in on himself at the harshness of Ghirahim’s words. Why was the demon treating him like garbage when he hadn’t even done anything to him? “So fine, quit, be a damn baby for all I care! Because quite frankly you are not worth the aggravation!”

“Ghirahim, that’s enough,” Ganondorf said sternly.

“Ganon,  _look at him_!” Ghirahim continued, indicting an upset Link with his hand. “He’s thin and scrawny and pathetic, and no amount of training is going to change that! You’d be better off training a damn _monkey_ than this brat!” Hearing all of these negative attacks on his body was making Link feel worse. Hot, angry, and sad tears formed in his eyes at being treated this way. This caused Ghirahim to berate him some more. “Oh look, now he’s crying! If he can’t handle verbal attacks, then how do you expect him to handle physical ones?! He has no business fighting alongside any of us! He would be nothing but a damn burden-!”

“I said that’s _enough_ , Ghirahim!” Ganondorf practically bellowed. “Link only started yesterday! You weren’t any better than him on your first day, so you have no right to judge him! I do not know why you are being so cruel to Link after all this time, but it ends now! If you don’t like that I am wasting my time, then don’t ever bother coming here!”

“Fine, then I won’t! He’s just a pathetic _weakling_ anyway!”

Behind Ganondorf, Link had his head down as he sobbed and cried. Without another word, Ghirahim vanished on the spot, leaving Zant, Ganondorf, and Link alone in the room, utterly speechless. Hearing Link so upset, Zant looked down at him sympathetically.

“Don’t cry, Link. You have to prove him wrong by not letting him get to you.”

Ganondorf turned sideways to look at them, his eyes narrowed. “I am sorry Ghirahim has upset you, Link. But Zant is right, you need to prove to him that you are worthy to be here as much as everyone else. You can get better and stronger and faster if you just continue to train. Hyrule’s castle and mine were not built in a day, as they say.” Link sniffed in hard and then wiped his eyes and wet face. He nodded in understanding, feeling slightly better. At least Ganondorf and Zant had faith in him becoming a great fighter. “Let’s go to lunch now.”

Zant and Link followed Ganondorf out of the training room, heading for the dining hall, not noticing that someone was watching from the shadows with an evil smirk on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that Ghirahim acting so shitty to Link has a purpose, so please don’t stop reading on that account. The reason will become clear soon enough!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the anon for pointing out an error within this chapter to me that I will be fixing asap regarding Link and him being vegan. He does change his eating habits to include meat and in this he had no problems with it, but for real vegans/vegetarians, transitioning makes them sick for days due to their bodies not being used to meat. So I will be including a recovery time and other steps Link must go through to be able to include meat into his diet. This also allows me to bring in a new character that I wasn't going to physically introduce until much later
> 
> Thanks again to the anon that brought this ignorance to my attention; it means a lot :)

The first four months training and living like a normal person had gone by faster than Link thought was possible. He had grown a little taller and was faster thanks to two weeks of doing the same obstacle course over and over again until Ganondorf was satisfied with the time. They had then switched to basic fighting tactics for weeks and were now going to start practicing with weapons. To be honest, this is what Link was looking most forward to for training. The first day he would be learning to wield different kinds of small blades, such as basic knives and daggers. To start with, he was given a hefty throwing knife that was a little on the heavy side, so it would take Link a few weeks to get used to its weight and throwing it at targets, both moving and immobile.

The first day wasn’t too bad and Link had hit four out of ten immobile targets by the ending exercise before dinner. The moving targets were much harder however, so he figured it would take longer to get used to that part of training.

“I am very impressed with how far you have progressed in just a few months, Link,” Ganondorf said as they were leaving for the dining hall. “You are doing better than I expected.” Link smiled in gratitude. “Before you go to bed tonight, I want you to pretend to throw knives at your bedroom wall, so that you can get used to balance in your throws. Just use your big imagination during these exercises.”

***Yes Ganondorf, I will.***

Ganondorf gently patted his head before they reached the dining hall. Many of the soldiers there were already filling their plates and eating at the many tables all over the room. When they saw Ganondorf walk in with Link, they all stopped what they were doing and stood up.

“Good evening, master Ganondorf,” they said almost in unison.

Link scratched lightly at his temple in embarrassment. He was quite glad he hadn’t been reduced to saying this to Ganondorf every day. The Gerudo King gave a nod to signal them to continue what they had been doing. Everyone sat down or grabbed their food as the two headed for one of the more empty tables.

“I will grab your dinner for you, Link. Go sit with Zant.”

Link nodded before heading for the Twili. He was currently biting into a monstrous leg of meat. Reaching him seconds later, Link sat down, watching him eat while he waited. Ganondorf soon arrived with two plates of food: one was full of meat, mashed potatoes, and a large dinner roll; the other had vegetable medley soup, a bowl of fruit, and a plain salad with ranch dressing on the side. Ganondorf set Link’s plate down in front of him before going to the head of the table.

Looking down at his dinner, Link blinked, feeling something trigger in his brain. He didn’t start for some time, instead he looked around at everyone else eating their meals. Not a single Bokoblin, Moblin, or other monster that lived in Ganondorf’s castle had anything but meat on their plates, not a single vegetable or piece of fruit in sight. Link soon laid eyes on Ghirahim, who was sitting a few chairs down, his eyes narrowing slightly at him. It didn’t take long for the demon to feel eyes on him, so he glanced over. When he saw that it was Link, who had a very strange look on his face, Ghirahim realized, annoyed confusion crossed his features. He was about to tell the Hylian off when someone else spoke up.

“Link, is there something wrong?” Link didn’t acknowledge Ganondorf. Realizing something weird was happening, Zant lowered the leg of meat to look at the teen in curiosity. An awkward silence filled the dining hall and monsters began to look at them, some confused, others intrigued. Link kept staring at Ghirahim with the same look on his face for what seemed like forever, and gradually the demon was getting very annoyed by it. “Link, what are you-?”

Finally looking away from Ghirahim, Link looked at Zant’s plate, swallowed hard in nervousness, and then plucked a piece of meat off the Twili’s leg of meat. Everyone’s eyes widened and Zant and Ghirahim’s mouths fell slightly open in surprise. Link stared at the strip he had taken for a moment before he practically threw it into his mouth and ate it. A few seconds after he swallowed, he shuddered at what he had done, mentally apologizing to whatever animal had been killed for dinner that night. Then, as if nothing weird just happened, Link began to eat his usual meal in absolute, awkward silence, trying to ignore everyone still staring at him. Zant stared at Link wide-eyed for a few more seconds before looking at Ganondorf in wonderment. He mouthed, “Did he just-?”, but Ganondorf shook his head slowly at him. Closing his mouth, Zant looked down at his plate and began to eat again. Once the entertainment of Link finally eating meat for the first time ended, everyone returned to what they had been doing and the dining hall returned to feeling normal again.

Diagonally from him, Ghirahim stared at Link with a blank look, not saying a word. Snorting softly seconds later, he returned to his own dinner, feeling something towards Link that he hadn’t felt before. It was a feeling of admiration. Perhaps Ghirahim was the reason Link forced himself to do a difficult thing like that. What a bold little shit…

“Congratulations, Link,” Ganondorf said, “you are no longer a vegetarian.”

Link didn’t respond at all, trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into with that display. He had expected Ghirahim to react, but was surprised that he kept quiet. The teen wanted to believe he did it to spite the Demon Lord, but deep down he knew he had done it for himself. He needed to fit in with this type of crowd the best to his ability, and if that meant eating meat daily, then so be it.

The rest of dinner time was spent with very little conversation. Link was the first to finish, which was a normal occurrence, but he remained seated. He had already embarrassed himself once today, he didn’t need to do it again by being the first one to leave. He had to wait for at least forty minutes before a few Bokoblins stood up and were leaving the hall. Link waited for one more to stand before he stood up, drank the remainder of his glass of water, and then signed “good night” to Ganondorf.

“Do not forget your homework for tonight,” Ganondorf reminded him. “And good night.”

***Yes Ganondorf.***

Feeling relieved finally, Link headed out, trying to ignore the monsters watching him leave. They clearly still remembered what he had done to Zant’s leg of meat earlier. Link went to his room, used the restroom and brushed his teeth, and then went to his bed to do his invisible throwing practice before sleep. He did this for fifty minutes before crawling under the covers, closing his eyes, and trying to drift to sleep. Seconds later and a smile formed on his face, feeling something wonderful growing inside of him.

* * *

A Guay flew through a crisp, clear sky of robin’s egg blue, scanning the area. As it flew over a group of strange-looking creatures, it dived to get a better look. It soon saw that they were Bokoblins and two Moblins. Looking away after a few seconds of staring, the Guay changed a few degrees and headed for some strange wall along the horizon, which spanned across a couple miles of Hyrule Field.

Outside an opening with two trees acting as a doorway, red-haired and freckle-faced Mido stood standing, staring across the field to the platoon. A few minutes later and Saria came out, carrying a jug of water and some food in a basket. She came up beside Mido, set the jug and basket down, and then placed her arm across her forehead to shield her eyes from the warm, bright sun.

“Have they moved at all?” she asked.

“Nope.” Nodding, Saria lowered her arm, grabbed the jug of water, and then lifted it up, holding it to Mido. Without looking, the hotheaded Kokiri grabbed it and took the cork out of the spout. “Thanks.”

“You’ve been out here for hours, I figured you needed refreshments.” Mido swallowed a few gulps of water before replacing the cork and setting it down. Seconds later, and the Guay was fast approaching them. Saria waved it down. “Kinja!”

Cawing, the Guay swooped down, landing on the ground a few feet from the two Kokiri. “Good afternoon Saria, Mido.”

“Did you find out what those things are?” Mido asked.

The Guay nodded. “Yes, they are Bokoblins and Moblins. They’re set up in a camping formation. I don’t know what they want though; too afraid to ask.”

“It’s fine, you did well,” Mido told Kinja. “At least we know who they are and what they’re doing over there.”

“Yeah, but we need to know _why_ they are here,” Saria said. “They’ve been here for months now, staying far away from the entrance, and I want to know why.”

Mido glanced at her. “Believe me, I do too, but they could be dangerous. Bokos are mean and nasty heathens.”

“That is very true, Mido,” Kinja said. “However, they do have a strict moral code.”

Mido and Saria looked down at him. “How do you mean?”

Turning around, Kinja hopped along the ground, searching for worms. “Well, they accept peace offerings and surrenders. Those that surrender to them will live. Usually.”

“So they would accept an olive branch?” Saria asked.

Mido gave her a confused look. “Olive branch?”

Saria looked at him. “Yes, it is a sign of peace. There’s also the white flag approach, letting them know that we do not wish to fight or get attacked. They’re a peace treaty, of sorts.”

Kinja turned back to them. “Saria is right. If you get their attention with a white flag, they may have an audience with you.”

Saria smiled. “Thank you, Kinja. We’ll try that.”

Nodding, Kinja jumped into the air and flapped his wings to hover. “Perhaps I could take a piece of nut bread for the flight? My children would be pleased!”

Smiling bigger, Saria opened the basket and grabbed a small bag of Deku nut bread. “I already thought of that. This is a thank you gift for helping us.”

“Thank you kindly.”

Kinja took the bag into his beak, flapped one wing at the two Kokiri to say good-bye, and then took off for home. Saria and Mido watched him leave before turning to each other.

“Do you really want to do this?” Saria asked. “There’s a chance it will not work…”

“Yeah well, we need to be more like Link and stop being fraidy cats,” Mido stated. “We can’t be afraid of stupid mongrels like Bokos forever. We’re trained to fight now, if it ever came to that.”

“I know.”

There was a long bout of silence. Mido was back to staring at the Bokoblins, wondering what he would even say to them if he went over there. Ever since they had shown up around here and stayed put the entire time, Mido had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that they were important. Important to what, he didn’t know, but that’s why he wanted to talk to them. He had been working on plucking up the courage for weeks now.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Saria looked at Mido. “Got any white cloths handy?”

“Yes.”

Mido glanced at her. “Please get one and tie it to a branch. You can either go with me, or stay here.”

“I will go with you.”

“Okay, I will start heading over there in a minute while you get the flag ready.” Nodding, Saria turned back the way she came, grabbing the basket and taking it back with her. Mido watched her head back for a second before grabbing the jug and drinking more water to calm his nerves and moisten his suddenly dry mouth. This plan was either very foolish or a good idea in the long run. Mido certainly hoped it was the latter. He was soon ready to head over to the campground. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Mido started for the platoon, trying to keep up his courage and make it stronger. “Okay Mido, you can do this. They have something to do with Link’s capture and you’re going to find out what that is.”

Shaking himself to get rid of his heebie-jeebies, Mido continued towards the Bokoblins and Moblins, taking it slowly so that Saria could catch up. At the entrance of Kokiri Forest half a minute later, Saria emerged, carrying a stick in her hand and holding it downward. A white cloth was stuck to the end. Seeing how far Mido was already, she jogged to catch up. She was soon walking alongside him, waiting for the right distance to raise their peace flag.

Meanwhile, over at the campground, the monsters were sharpening their weapons as they sat around. Three were playing a gambling card game with a Moblin, none of them knowing that two Kokiri children were heading over to them. When they were less than halfway there, Saria raised her flag and swooshed it around to get their attention. Mido kept a couple of paces ahead of her, holding his hand on his slingshot that was attached to his belt at his right hip, in case he had to use it. Hearing the cloth and stick swishing around, the platoon stopped to get a look and the one closest to the Kokiri stood up abruptly, brandishing a spear on a stick at them.

“Halt! Identify yourselves!” Mido and Saria stopped. Saria continued to hold the flag up to be safe rather than sorry. Growling weakly, the Bokoblin took a few steps towards them. “A white flag of peace, huh? Then I presume you request an audience with us?”

“Yes,” Saria answered.

“Fine, you can put the flag down.” Saria did so after taking the cloth off the stick. The Bokoblin stuck the butt end of his spear on the ground by his side. “Now, who are you and what do you want?”

Mido stepped forward, swallowing his nervousness down hard. “My name is Mido and this is my friend Saria. We are the Kokiri of Kokiri Forest and The Lost Woods. We realized you were here after I came out to continue some maps two months ago. We just wanted to know what you were doing here without attacking us.”

The Bokoblin thought this over for a moment. “We were ordered by the Gerudo King Ganondorf to stand guard of your home.”

Saria and Mido’s eyes widened. “You know Ganondorf?” he asked.

“Of course we do! We do not know full details of why he wants us to protect you, but it seemed urgent, so we did as we were told.” Saria and Mido looked at each other, thinking the same thing. “Now you know why we are here. You can go home now.”

The Kokiri looked back at the platoon and Mido moved closer again, looking braver now. “Do…you know who Link is?”

“Aye.”

“That means yes,” Saria told Mido.

“I know what it means!” Mido snapped at her. He looked back at the Bokoblin. “Is he okay? We received Ganondorf’s covenant after Link was taken from us. We’ve been worried for his safety ever since. It has been three very long years and we want answers.”

“I see…” After a pause, the Bokoblin leaned sideways on his spear stick. “Ask away.”

“Is he okay? Is he safe? What’s happening to him, and why did Ganondorf forcefully take him from our home?” Mido asked quickly, feeling impatient now.

The Bokoblin glanced at Saria. “Is he always this frantic?”

“We just really want to know about Link’s health, that’s all,” Saria defended Mido. “We were given no proper reason for why Ganondorf took Link away from us, and our minds have thought of nothing but the worst case scenarios.”

“Alright, but one question at a time.”

“Sorry.”

The Bokoblin gave a nod to Mido. “Continue.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, he is not hurt or being tortured or any other worst case scenario you might have had,” the Bokoblin answered.

“Why is he with Ganondorf? Furthermore, where are they?”

“The reason he was taken is not known to most of us. Master Ganondorf just wanted him to start living at his castle in his kingdom.”

“Is the kingdom far?”

“Yes, very far. At least six hundred miles from here.”

Mido frowned. “Is that why it took three years to get here?”

The Bokoblin shook his head. “No, we arrived here via Portal Stone a month and a half ago.”

“What’s a Portal Stone?” Saria asked, thinking she knew that word, but not remembering.

“It’s a stone eye that lets one travel far and wide in a split second,” the Bokoblin explained. “There are many Portal Stones all over the planet. There is one five miles from the Forest that we used. It leads straight to King Ganondorf’s kingdom.”

“Could we go there?” Mido asked. “You could take us through the stone to take us to Link?”

“I do not think so. King Ganondorf would forbid it, most like.”

Mido looked angry then. “That’s not fair to Link or us! We should have the right to see him!”

“Well that’s too bad, isn’t it?” the Bokoblin asked haughtily. “Link is safe and sound and that’s all you need to know.”

Swiftly, Mido yanked his slingshot out, got a stone ready in the sling, and then held it back taut, aiming at the Bokoblin’s face. “Take us to the Portal Stone; _NOW_!”

Immediately every Bokoblin and the two Moblins got their weapons ready and getting into formation. Saria quickly grabbed Mido’s arms and shoved them down.

“Mido, relax!”

“They have no right to keep him from us! This is abuse!”

“I can assure you that Link is not in any damn danger, you brat,” the spokesperson Bokoblin snapped. “He was better off living with King Ganondorf anyway.”

“That’s a lie!”

“Mido please, stop it!” Saria shouted in fright. She quickly looked at the platoon. “I am so sorry, Mido is very protective of the Kokiri-!”

“These monsters don’t deserve forgiveness, Saria!”

Without anyone seeing it happen, the Bokoblin quickly whacked Mido on the top of the head with his smooth stick, stopping his ranting when he got surprised. “Quiet you!” Mido rubbed at the sore spot on his head after the Bokoblin removed the stick and set it back on the ground. “Whether you believe it or not, boy, Link is fine. King Ganondorf is taking good care of him. He is learning how to fight with the King’s help.”

“But Link hates fighting,” Saria said. “Are you sure?”

“Well, he was cooped up in his room for three years, but yes, he is now training to fight for King Ganondorf’s armies. He requires it of everyone under his servitude.”

“You mean Link would have to go to war?” Saria asked, sounding very worried.

The Bokoblin shrugged. “That really depends on the Royal Family.”

“Royal Family?”

The Bokoblin nodded. “Yes, King Ganondorf and the Royal Family have a peace treaty in effect. A war would only happen if either side tried to start a war with the other. King Ganondorf has made it his life’s mission to prevent that from happening. Training us is just a precaution. Plus, sometimes we have missions, like this one for example. But a full on war has not broken out between the two rival sides. In fact, sometimes our side does good deeds when they’re presented to us…”

“Oh.”

“Any other questions?”

“Why were you ordered here?” Saria asked, remembering that part. “Why did Ganondorf send you?”

“We weren’t told fine details,” the Bokoblin began, “but King Ganondorf had gotten word that something disastrous could happen to you and your home, so he ordered us to stand guard, just to be on the safe side.”

Worry crossed Mido and Saria’s face.

“A disaster?”

“Who would want to hurt us?!”

“That I do not know,” the Bokoblin answered.

“But it isn’t Ganondorf, right?” Saria asked, just to be sure. “His covenant was genuine?”

“Aye.”

Mido snorted. “And yet we can’t see Link; _so_ genuine.” There was a pause, then Mido sighed. “Well I guess it can’t be helped then. We still don’t like the situation, but at least we know he’s safe. Oh, did he ever get his fairy? All Kokiri do.”

“Not that I am aware, no.”

“Its been three years, he should’ve had one by now…” Saria said softly.

“Anything else you wish to know?” the Bokoblin asked after another pause.

Mido and Saria thought long and hard for several seconds before Mido came up with an idea.

“So we understand that we can’t visit Link, but could we write him a letter? Ganondorf’s covenant said that we could. It would just be us telling Link that we’re okay, and that we’re thinking about him and miss him, and hope he can write back and explain the situation himself to us. Would that be acceptable?”

“Hmmm…I do not see why not.”

“Do you have paper and ink?”

The Bokoblin looked at a Moblin. “Get some stationary and ink quill for Link’s friends.”

“Yes boss.”

“And be quick about it!” Saria and Mido waited half a minute before the Moblin returned with a pad of parchment and a bottle of ink with a quill inside. The spokesperson Bokoblin took the items from him and then handed them over. “Try not to take too long. My men must hunt soon.”

The Kokiri nodded before turning around and walking several feet away to write their letter. They talked in whispers to each other as they thought of what to put. For several minutes they wrote up a nice letter, read it over to be sure everything was in order, and signed their names at the bottom. They then rolled it up, stood, and returned to the platoon. The Bokoblin stepped forward, holding his hand out. Mido placed the scroll in his palm, holding it firmly so that the Bokoblin couldn’t take it yet.

“If we find out that you’re lying to us, we _will_ find a way to make you pay,” Mido threatened.

The Bokoblin’s eyes narrowed at him. “It is a good thing we have our orders from King Ganondorf, boy, otherwise—” The Bokoblin yanked the scroll free, “—You would be _dead_ right now…”

Mido turned his back on him. “Whatever.” He started walking away. “Come on Saria. Let’s leave these Bokos to do their orders.”

Saria gave the troop a sheepish and apologetic smile before turning around and running after Mido. The spokesperson Bokoblin stared after them until they were super small before turning to face the rest of his platoon. He handed the scroll to the nearest Bokoblin.

“Take this to King Ganondorf. Be sure to tell him that it’s for Link.” Taking the scroll, the Bokoblin saluted, turned around to face the direction of the portal stone, and then headed out. “The rest of ya, let’s go hunt us some grub.”

“Aye-aye!”

The whole platoon left their campsite. Nothing else was disturbed, but then-

“Hehe, you are falling straight into my trap, Gerudo scum. Once you lose half of your numbers, I will be there _waiting_.”

There was some maniacal laughter before the sound of rushing wings created a wind that swept up some dust from the ground and shook the tents and equipment. Then, as if the terrible, male voice hadn’t been there at all, the field was silent and motionless once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This chapter has been updated! The addition is after the first line break, after Ghirahim's role. Enjoy the new character too! (btw, sorry it took so long, writer's block)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter will be getting an update asap regarding Link eating meat in the last chapter. Nothing too drastic but a reread when its updated will be a good idea. I plan on writing tomorrow so I will try to get it updated then. Thanks to the anon for bringing this issue to attention!

That night, when almost everyone was asleep, the Bokoblin with the scroll returned to Ganondorf’s castle and was walking up several flights of stairs in search for the Gerudo King. He was getting tired very fast after walking several miles and now having to go up a bunch of stupid stairs. The Bokoblin wished they could move on their own since it took so long to reach the higher levels. By the twentieth floor, the Bokoblin was panting and sweating in the face. He was also slowing down and dragging his feet up each step. When he reached the landing, he fell forward on his face, the cold floor helping to cool his warm face and arms. Attached to his belt was the scroll, which had a tree twig tied around it to keep it closed.

A pair of white shoes stepped up to the Bokoblin’s head out of nowhere. The Bokoblin was too tired to realize anyone was there.

“What the hell are you doing on the floor, Samson?”

Eyes snapping open, the Bokoblin almost instantly jumped to his feet, trying to salute, but ended up hitting himself in the brow instead. Standing directly in front of him was Ghirahim, who had an aggravated look on his face.

“O-Oh, sorry sir! I was just uh…taking a rest! You see, I walked quite a few miles this evening and then I had to go up so many fricken stairs that I was about ready to pass out! So I decided to lay down and get my breath back! Probably shouldn’t have been doing it right in the middle of the walkway of course but you know how it is-!”

Ghirahim bonked Samson’s head with the bottom of his fist to shut him up. “I don’t actually care, Samson.” Grabbing the top of his head, Ghirahim turned him to the right and pushed him aside. “Just get out of the damn way.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Ghirahim started down the stairs, but Samson got a look of realization on his face. He turned on his heel and briskly walked back to the landing. “Erm, Demon Lord Ghirahim, sir, do you know where King Ganondorf is?” Ghirahim didn’t respond. Scowling, Samson raced down the stairs to follow him. “You see, sir, our platoon, the one staking out that Kaka Forest or something, received a letter from the Forest’s residents to give to Link. The…Koko children or something like that…”

Samson suddenly walked into Ghirahim, who had stopped abruptly. A cruel smirk appeared on his face until he turned around, looking stone-faced once more. “The Kokiri of Kokiri Forest have a letter for Link, you say?”

Samson backed up one step to distance himself from the Demon Lord. “Yes sir. They came to the platoon earlier this afternoon and asked us to give Link a letter they wrote for him. I was going to take it to King Ganondorf to let him give it to Link.”

Ghirahim gave a slow nod, but inside he was feeling particularly devious at the moment. “I can take the letter to Ganon for you, Samson. He will want to read it before Link does. You just find a place to sleep for the night before you go back on your mission.”

Samson smiled wide and relieved. “Oh thank you, Lord Ghirahim!” Grabbing the scroll, Samson pulled it out of his belt and handed it to the demon. Ghirahim snatched it away. “I will see you later, Lord Ghirahim.”

Without a word, Ghirahim stepped to the side of Samson and headed back up the stairs. Samson glanced back, feeling something strange and unidentifiable coming from the Demon Lord. Perhaps it was because he was so tired… Facing forward and yawning loud and wide, Samson headed back down the stairs, deciding to sleep in a friend’s bedroom that was on the eleventh floor for tonight. He was confident that Ghirahim would find Ganondorf and give him the scroll.

Meanwhile, heading for his floor, Ghirahim took off the twig, crushed it into fine powder with just his hand, and let the remains fall to the floor for the clean up crew to take care of. He then unrolled the scroll, holding it open to read what the Kokiri had written.

**Dearest Link (and hello Ganondorf, if you’re reading this),**

> Hey, Link, it’s us, Mido and Saria. We would have preferred to visit you, but the Bokoblin we spoke to said Ganondorf would likely not approve, so we decided to write you this letter instead. We are writing to you to give you an important update on what is happening with us and all the other Kokiri in Kokiri Forest.

> Not much has happened since you were taken away three years ago, but not long after you left, the Kokiri, Mido, and I all decided to be brave like you and pursue more eventful lives in the hopes that we would meet again one day. It took us nearly three years to leave the Forest after a bit of training up for defending ourselves against any monsters that wished to harm us, but so far we have been safe, aside from a few small fires during the summer months. Do not worry, the rains from the thunderstorms protected us and Kaepora Gaebora was able to carry buckets of water to douse the flames. Aside from that, we are very happy here at home, but we still miss you terribly. We certainly hope you miss us just as much.

> A few months ago, we started filling up your atlas and we were able to meet an old friend of yours. He is a bird called a Guay and he helped you fill out the monster book, if you remember that. His name is Kinja and he was sad to hear that you were no longer with us. When we saw the small army of Bokoblins not too far from the entrance of our home, we asked Kinja to take a look at who or what was there, so he informed us that they were Bokoblins. He gave us the idea to make a white flag as a sign of peace in order to talk to the Bokoblins and that is how we discovered about your situation. They explained to us why they were there as well, but they weren’t sure of all the details. All we know is that they are there to protect us from danger. We hope you can provide us with more information about this as soon as you can.

> We hope you are safe and sound, Link, and we all want you to know that we’re always thinking of you. We will continue to fill out your atlas and to train to enhance our skills, in case one day we have to defend our home. If you can, please write us back with how your life has been at Ganondorf’s castle, and with as much details as you are allowed to include. We hope to be able to keep corresponding with you as much as possible.

> We love you, Link. Please stay safe, and we hope Ganondorf is treating you fairly and with respect and care, as he promised. So don’t be a stranger now, okay?

**With lots of love,**

**Saria, Mido, the Great Deku Tree, and the Gang~**

By the time Ghirahim was done reading the letter, he made it to his floor and was approaching his bedroom, which was still next door to Volvagia’s room. A cruel smirk on his face had gotten increasingly more mean-spirited the further along he read the letter. Ghirahim had no intention of letting Link see this letter. It was going to be payback for when Link showed him up at dinner the night he finally stopped being a vegetarian. Ghirahim knew it was petty, but that was all part of the fun. However, something held him back from simply throwing it away or destroying it, so he decided to keep it hidden away in his room. Maybe one day he would give the letter to Link, but until then, he would be left in the dark about his little Kokiri friends.

After Ghirahim stored the scroll in a junk drawer of his desk, he jumped into bed on his covers, placed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes, whistling a little tune to himself as he rested for the remainder of the night.

* * *

It was a couple of hours into the late night and all seemed right within the castle. Everyone, sans Ghirahim, was sleeping and it was oddly silent throughout the corridors and walls. Everything was as it should be.

In his large room, Ganondorf was awoken out of nowhere. He quickly sat up and looked to his right. Next to him was his special mirror that Ghirahim had told Link about when the young Hylian tried to escape the castle, showing the Gerudo a familiar room. In his bathroom of his bedroom, Link was leaned over the toilet and the sounds of food hitting the bottom could be heard. Ganondorf swore under his breath when he realized Link was ill. As fast as he could, he got out of bed, pulled on some pants, and then waved his hand in front of the mirror. Hundreds of cracks were suddenly all over the glass. As he placed his toes to the bottom edge of the mirror, Ganondorf began to faze right through it. Stepping through to the other side, Ganondorf appeared out of thin air in the open doorway of Link’s bathroom.

“Link, are you alright?” Ganondorf asked softly as not to scare him. As the Gerudo came up to Link’s side, the Hylian shook his head, which was a bad idea since he threw up again. Crouching next to him, Ganondorf rubbed his back gently. He then noticed Link’s face was covered in sweat. “You must be running a fever. But you have been fine all day…” Link was doing breathing exercises to calm down while Ganondorf thought for a moment. “She won’t like it, but this is an emergency, so we have no choice in the matter.”

Feeling slightly better enough to communicate, Link signed, albeit slowly, ***No choice but to do what?***

Whatever Ganondorf wanted to say couldn’t be said because Link was back to throwing up again. Ganondorf watched him momentarily to make sure he’d be alright before standing up and summoning his mirror. With a few special touches to the mirror’s frame, Ganondorf opened a pathway to a small hut an hour away. It was dark aside from a few dim candles all over the small hut. Ganondorf glanced back at Link.

“Link, just rest for a bit. I will be back shortly.”

“Rmheh.”

Looking back at the mirror, Ganondorf stepped through it, entering the hut. The portal remained open behind the Gerudo as he approached a bed close-by. He crouched before a figure laying in the bed fast asleep and snoring ever so softly, gently shaking them.

“Syrup? Syrup!”

It took a few attempts of shaking and saying Syrup the Hut Witch’s name before she began to stir and awaken. After several seconds, she woke up groggily, grumbling.

“Wh-Who is-?” Seeing who was suddenly there in the warm, dim light of a candle, Syrup glowered weakly at Ganondorf. “Ganon?”

Ganondorf nodded. “Yes, Syrup, it’s me. I do greatly apologize for the intrusion so late at night, but I have an emergency.”

Closing her pained eyes tightly, Syrup began to sit up, reaching for some crazy hair that was sticking out to fix it. “What’s it you want…?” she asked tiredly.

“Link seems to be very sick and I do not have the medicine he needs to get rid of said sickness. He has been fine all week, but was suddenly sick this evening.”

Yawning, Syrup turned to the edge of the bed and began to get up, grabbing the candle. “What are his symptoms?”

Ganondorf stood up and followed Syrup towards a glass cabinet filled to the ceiling with bottles and vials of liquids. “He has a fever, is throwing up, and his face is covered in sweat.”

“Those symptoms can mean many things, Ganon,” Syrup stated as she rummaged through the bottles. “What did he eat yesterday?”

Ganondorf sat down in a large armchair close-by the cabinet. “Just his usual vegan meals.”

Turning to him, Syrup asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” There was a pause, but then Ganondorf added, “Well, minus a very small strip of meat last night that he ate off of Zant’s-”

Syrup lifted her hand to stop him short. “Say no more.” Turning back to the cabinet, she searched through the shelves again. “Link is suffering from meat sweats and a very upset stomach.”

Ganondorf frowned. “What is causing it?”

After finding a few different bottles, Syrup closed the cabinet and then turned to Ganondorf, handing the bottles to him as she spoke. “Link has been a vegan his entire life, yes?”

“That’s correct.”

“Link is vomiting because of the meat he ate last night. Red meats especially can have very negative effects on a body that isn’t used to anything but a vegan lifestyle. His body is simply rejecting the meat in the form of vomiting.”

Ganondorf seemed take aback by this information. “I was not aware eating meat would harm Link. Had I known, I would have stopped him.”

“Yes, it is a very common side effect of altering one’s diet, even if the portion was small,” Syrup informed him before pointing to each bottle in turn while she explained their function. “Have Link take these medicines tonight to help fight the illness and fever. Then, if Link continues to alter his diet to include meat, have him drink three drops of this potion in a cup of water ten minutes before every meal. This will help prevent any further sickness if and when he eats meat again. And this potion is to be taken for the meat sweats.”

Ganondorf looked over each bottle a few times to memorize their function before looking back at Syrup. “How long must he drink the three drops of potion for?”

“I am afraid Link will have to drink this potion for most of his teenage and young adult life if he plans to include meat in his diet. However, I would recommend he stays a vegan if I was his caretaker.”

Ganondorf thought of that for a moment before he pocketed the vials and bottles in his pants. “Thank you, Syrup, I will keep that in mind. I will stop by tomorrow to pay you.”

“Thank you. Good night, Ganon.”

“Night.”

Returning to the crack of light, Ganondorf walked into it and vanished out of Syrup’s hut. She stared at the spot for a few seconds before returning to her bed and going back to sleep.

Back in Link’s room, Ganondorf had taken the Hylian back to bed after dismissing his mirror and was mixing the fever reducer and anti-nausea potions together in a tiny cup.

“Tomorrow, we must discuss what happened tonight,” Ganondorf said as he handed the cup over. “But, for now, try to go back to sleep.” Nodding, Link drank the combined medicine, nearly gagging due to the bitter taste, and then handed the cup back before laying down. Ganondorf gave him a glass of water, patted him on the head, and then headed for the door. “Good night, Link.”

“Nyh.”

Rolling onto his side, Link pulled the blanket up to his waist and closed his eyes to try going back to sleep. Ganondorf returned to his own room to do the same, still feeling bad for not knowing that Link changing his diet would be hard on him. Maybe they should just forget the whole thing?

Shaking his head and deciding to deal with this tomorrow, Ganondorf laid back down and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

After Ganondorf discussed Link’s future with him the next day, they decided to keep changing his diet in the end. So with the help of Syrup’s potions, dietary suggestions, and scheduling when to include meat in Link’s meal times, the diet was working to balance itself out quite well. The potion to prevent getting sick again was doing its job perfectly. Link was gradually on his way to living a long and healthy, happy life.

In the last few months and with each new training day since those changes, Link was getting faster and stronger and taller. He had redone the old obstacle course now that his skills and smarts were far more advanced and his time finished was remarkable. The course had been upgraded since then and, after Link’s next birthday, he would be able to try the new course that he would incorporate his fighting style into finishing and beating at an excellent time.

Ganondorf felt immense pride in Link’s fighting ability and his drive to keep improving, but there was something else there too, something the Gerudo King wasn’t quite sure about yet. All he knew was the more he trained Link and the longer the Hylian was around, the more Ganondorf’s past reincarnations’ memories came back to him. However, there always seemed to be one vital piece of information missing from the flashes of imagery that sometimes plagued his dreams. Who was the fated Hero that kept killing Ganondorf over and over and over again? In the beginning, he had been fairly positive that it was Link, but now he wasn’t so sure. The figure in his memories was either invisible or blurry and it wasn’t always the same shape or size. Ganondorf certainly hoped that the older Link became, the easier it was for the Gerudo to finally learn the whole truth. So for now, he took the memories with a grain of salt.

Halfway through the training day the following week, Link, Zant, and Ganondorf got a surprise visitor.

“Have you come to rejoin us to help in Link’s training, Ghirahim?” Ganondorf asked the Demon Lord, who had appeared out of thin air not far from where Zant stood. “Remember, you are only allowed here if you are fair and encouraging.”

Ghirahim stepped up beside Zant before glancing at Link, who was battling a small horde of fake monsters with only a grappling hook for a weapon—he was able to use it to grab any of the opponents’ weapons if he wanted the extra help.

“I have not decided if I will stay yet.” Ghirahim looked away finally. “I think I will be a silent observer for now, if that’s okay.”

“That is acceptable. Perhaps you will be impressed by Link’s progress as much as Zant and I have been, once you see a taste of his skills.”

Ghirahim sneered softly. “I wouldn’t go that far, Ganon, but I will consider it in the meantime.”

Ganondorf smiled. “That is better than rejecting the idea entirely, so thank you.”

Ghirahim turned to face Link. “Don’t thank me yet…”

After another ten minutes, Link took down his last opponent, having smashed the heavy, steel claw into the back of its head to knock it down. When he was done, he twirled the rope around a few times before plopping the claw in his hand. He then turned around to look at Ganondorf expectantly, but once he saw Ghirahim, his expression faltered due to confusion. What was that jerk doing here, especially now after all this time?

“That was a wonderful job, Link!” Ganondorf called out to him. Realizing he was being talked to, Link looked away from Ghirahim to see Ganondorf smiling at him. “Your completion time was around eighteen minutes! In one month, you will try again for a record time of fifteen minutes!” Nodding, Link rolled up the grappling hook, placed it in his belt pouch that was pressed against his left buttocks, and then approached the trio. “I think a thirty minute break is in order.” Link soon stopped a few feet away, trying to ignore Ghirahim staring at him. “Oh, and before I forget, we will be having a special guest at the castle in a few weeks. She is one of my many sisters from Gerudo Valley and is currently the leader there.”

“Oh great, here we go,” Ghirahim muttered under his breath.

Zant elbowed Ghirahim in the arm as Ganondorf continued, “Her name is Nabooru and she’s a very feisty woman, so please make sure you are respectful while she is here. She will be here for at least seven days and will be arriving via Portal Stone. I received a letter from her a few days ago, which said she might visit soon. I received another letter this morning, stating that she would be here two weeks from tomorrow. Are there any questions?”

Link shook his head, but he was intrigued to know who this Nabooru person was, but he decided to wait for when she was staying at the castle to find out.

“Yeah, I have a question.”

Zant gave Ganondorf an exasperated look. “Master, please don’t-”

“Yes, Ghirahim, what is it?” Ganondorf asked in a bored sounding voice.

“May Zant and I be gone the entire week she is here? I would so _hate_ to inconvenience her terrible attitude towards us if we stayed.” Raising his eyes to the ceiling, Ganondorf exhaled hard out of his nose in annoyance. Ghirahim seemed offended. “What?! You know how she feels about us simply because we’re male! She hated us when we were together and now she hates that Zant and I are together because the three of us are not together anymore! Just give her any excuse as to why we couldn’t be here!”

Link looked confused at Ghirahim’s explanation. What did he mean by the three of them not being together when that wasn’t the case? The trio still worked together, didn’t they? Ghirahim just wasn’t making any sense.

“It has been ten years since the last time she was here,” Ganondorf said in rebuttal. “Gerudo women are prone to being less judgmental when they’re older. My grandmother was a _prime_ example of this. She used to hate me, you know. Not to mention it was just a few years before she died when she told me that she was wrong to be against us.”

“Nabooru is _nothing_ like your grandmother. I _liked_ your grandmother!”

Ganondorf was staring sternly at Ghirahim’s disgruntled expression. “You are not leaving here unless a situation comes up where you need to be dispatched on a mission, and that’s final.”

Ghirahim growled in annoyed disappointment at the rejection. “Fine, but I’m not going to like it. Neither is Zant.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Ghira!”

“What?! You hate her too!”

“I never said that!”

“Yeah you did!”

“No I didn’t-!”

“HEHY!”

Both commanders stopped and looked to Link, who was looking at them angrily. Once he had all three of their attentions, he started signing.

***I am confused: how are you not together if the three of you live in the same castle?***

An awkward silence followed this simple question. Zant was looking at the floor while rubbing his robed finger under his nose, Ganondorf was shaking his head in amusement, and Ghirahim looked at Link as if he was nuts.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Link tilted his head in an, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about” way. To prevent himself from bursting out laughing, Zant placed his robed hand over his mouth, giggle-snorting into it. Ghirahim was in disbelief. “Oh for the love of the Goddesses, you can _not_ be this stupid!” Link glared at Ghirahim for the insult, but a feeling of glee passed through him when Ganondorf punched the Demon Lord in the back of the head hard, making it fall forward. “Ow.”

Pushing Ghirahim aside, Ganondorf stepped up to Link, gently turned him around so that they were side-by-side, and then rested his hand on his shoulder as he led him away from Ghirahim and Zant.

“I had hoped to wait to tell you this until you were sixteen, but now is as good a time as any.”

 ***What is it?*** Link asked.

Once they were far enough away to have a private conversation, Ganondorf kept his back to Ghirahim and Zant, and then crouched in front of Link to be nearly eye-to-eye with him. “As you grow older, Link, you begin to have confusing and sometimes strange, new feelings for other people. One day, possibly even before your next birthday, you might start having them too. I just want you to know that they aren’t bad, nor do they make you or anyone else bad either.” Link blinked behind a furrowed brow, not entirely sure what Ganondorf was talking about. “What I mean to say, Link, is that some day, you might develop feelings for another person, and in some cases more than one person. If and when that happens, you will have questions that I will be more than happy to answer. Do you understand what I am saying, Link?”

There was a pause, but then Link shrugged. ***I still don’t understand Ghirahim’s logic from earlier.***

“What Ghirahim means is that I used to have these feelings for both Ghirahim and Zant, many years ago. To the Gerudo women, and especially my sister Nabooru, the feelings we had for one another did not garner any support from them. They considered it disrespectful and sinful, especially when it comes to being Gerudo. My family loves me and will stand by me as King, but they will not accept me fully, nor will they accept Ghirahim and Zant.”

***Because they’re male?***

Ganondorf nodded. “That’s exactly right.”

Link still didn’t completely understand it, but he signed, ***Will she not like me, then?***

Ganondorf smiled faintly. “No, I think Nabooru will adore you.”

 ***But I’m male** _ **and**_ **a Hylian. Wouldn’t she hate me by default?***

“No, it depends on how your feelings for other people develop,” Ganondorf assured him. “If you find yourself leaning toward other males, then, yes, she will not like you very much. But hopefully before you figure that out, she will grow attached to you. She is unable to bear children, so at your age she might dote upon you as much as possible.” Ganondorf smiled after that. “We will find out by the time she is here, so let’s not talk about this anymore, alright?” Link nodded. Squeezing his shoulder, Ganondorf stood up. “If you have questions after training, we can talk about it. But let’s go back to practicing with your sword.”

 ***Yes sir!*** Link signed with a smile.

For the remainder of the training day, Link practiced sword fighting, first with Ganondorf at a leisurely pace and then with a few fake monsters. By the time it was dinner time, Link felt a sense of pride fill him at what he had accomplished that day.

“You did an excellent job today,” Ganondorf praised Link as they headed for the dining hall. “I think tomorrow you deserve the day off.”

***I’d like that.***

Placing his large hand on Link’s head, Ganondorf rubbed at it with affection. Behind them, Ghirahim and Zant were watching, with Zant smiling while Ghirahim looked aggravated. The Twili soon noticed the glare that was directed at Link.

“Why do you keep giving Link the evil eye for?” he hissed quietly at him while leaning down some so that Ganondorf and Link couldn’t hear.

Ghirahim glared sideways up at him. “It’s none of your damn business.”

Zant blinked in surprise at the jerky answer and rude tone, not having heard Ghirahim talk to him like this in a long time. Now the Twili was sure something was wrong with the Demon Lord.

“You used to tell me everything…”

Ghirahim looked mostly away from Zant’s sad face, his eyes narrowing almost closed, but he didn’t comment. They soon made it to the dining hall where dinner was already waiting. Everyone ate their fill and then it was soon time for bed. Returning to his room, Link meditated for an hour as he sat on the windowsill in the lotus position before taking a bath, drinking his medicine, and then getting into bed. In just two weeks, he was going to meet another Gerudo and Link didn’t know how he felt about that, especially after the talk he had with Ganondorf. Link still had no idea what all the Gerudo King meant about potential feelings Link might develop eventually, but he figured he would find out soon enough. Link just hoped Nabooru would like him enough before then.

* * *

Two weeks passed and it was the early afternoon when Nabooru would be arriving at Ganondorf’s castle. For the last week, everyone available pitched in to tidy up and make the interior and exterior of the castle perfect for Nabooru’s arrival. In just a few minutes from now, Nabooru would be coming in through the large castle doors. Waiting for her and dressed in their best outfits, Ganondorf, Ghirahim, Zant, and Link, plus many Bokoblins, Moblins, and Miniblins stood several feet away. Ghirahim stood next to Zant with his arms folded over his chest and with an annoyed look on his face.

“I swear, Ganon, if she makes a single jab at Zant and I, I am going to set her on fire,” Ghirahim warned.

Ganondorf shot him a glare. “You will do no such thing.”

“Fine, then Zant will do it.”

“No, I won’t,” Zant said with a soft tone and straight face, but inside he wanted to punch Ghirahim’s lights out.

Link glanced at all of them, feeling super nervous about this visit. He didn’t know what to expect to see walk in through that door. Was Nabooru pretty or similar looking to Ganondorf? How bad was her temper or opinions on males? Did Link stand a chance at being accepted by her simply because he was a kid? Or would she hate him regardless?

“Goddesses, what is _taking_ _her_ so long?!” Ghirahim snapped in agitation.

“You know how she is,” Ganondorf said. “She always arrives late with an excuse or two.”

“So basically she’s a lying sack of cow dung.”

Link looked back at Ghirahim with his head slightly atilt. Ganondorf sighed without taking his eyes off the door.

“That’s enough, Ghirahim.”

As Link began to look back forward, the doors began to slowly open, letting in warm and bright sunshine. Behind them, a beautiful, tall woman with dark tan skin stood there, with long flowing red hair that was tied almost at the top of her head by a gold loop, had on pointed-toed, red sandals, silk pink pants that puffed out from her thighs and knees, and a simple white top that showed off most of her mid-drift and bare shoulders. She also had on pink gloves that reached all the way near her elbows, and an assortment of jewelry, including a large gem on her forehead, similar to the one that adorned Ganondorf’s forehead. A genuine smile was on her face as she saw her greeters. With a smile with that of a great king, Ganondorf approached her.

“Nabooru, you’ve finally made it!”

Link was almost in awe over her appearance and the way she greeted Ganondorf. She had run to him and nearly leaped into his arms as he stretched them open wide. He grabbed her and spun her around a few times before placing her back on her feet.

“Oh Ganondorf, it has been far too long!” Nabooru said with a grin. “And what a wonderful surprise, greeting me as if I was the queen of Gerudo Valley! That was very sweet of you, you giant bastard!”

“You know I aim to please, my dear.”

Turning around and placing his hand on the middle of her back, Ganondorf led Nabooru over to Ghirahim, Zant, and Link. As soon as she saw the two commanders, her whole expression changed to that of contempt. It was so strong that even Link was afraid that he would be treated as bad as Zant and Ghirahim had been in the past.

“Oh, _you_ _two_ are still here?” Nabooru asked once they reached the trio. “I am amazed you didn’t tuck tail and run as soon as you heard I was visiting.” Ghirahim’s hands curled into tight fists as he gritted his teeth in anger. There was a tense pause, but then Nabooru got a grin on her face. “Oh lighten up, boys! I am kidding!”

“Huh?!”

“Wait, what?!”

Ghirahim and Zant weren’t the only ones who were taken aback by this, even Ganondorf had a look of confusion on his face. Nabooru couldn’t help but laugh at their dumbstruck faces.

“You should see the dumb looks on your faces!” No one said anything, which just seemed to offend Nabooru. “Oh please, its been ten years! Why do you think I would visit after all that time?! Just to piss you off?”

“Uh, yeah!” Ghirahim snapped. Laughing, Nabooru quickly pulled the Demon Lord into a tight embrace. His arms went up in surprise when he nearly fell over backwards. “’Ey, get off me!”

“Oh Ghirahim, you are so precious!”

“Erm, Nabooru, I don’t quite understand,” Ganondorf started.

Letting Ghirahim go finally, Nabooru looked at him. “You know, Ganondorf, ten years is a long time to grow up and think about how the world should and should not be,” she explained. “You start thinking in a different perspective. Well I have had _plenty_ of time to think differently and I am very glad I did. I will say this: I felt betrayed and upset by who you chose to love and be with. But do you know what upset me far more?”

“Er, no?”

Nabooru swept her hand at both Ghirahim and Zant. “That these two didn’t deem you worthy of their love anymore.”

“Well actually, I-”

“That is why I haven’t been back until now,” Nabooru continued without missing a beat. “I was more angry at these two than you, but even that has changed in the last ten years. They still love you in other ways and I decided I should accept that. And while I’m still not happy with who you choose to associate with, you are still my brother and family needs to stick together. And that includes Ghirahim and Zant. Because they are _your_ family too.”

Link blinked at that last statement. Everyone was surprised for a bit longer, but then Ganondorf smiled in gratitude.

“Thank you, Nabooru. Your change of heart means the world to us. Isn’t that right, Ghirahim and Zant?”

Nabooru, Ganondorf, and Link looked at the two commanders expectantly. Ghirahim was still staring at Nabooru with total disbelief, but Zant looked at the Demon Lord briefly before nodding.

“Yes, thank you, Nabooru. I am sure Ghira is glad to hear that too.”

It took a moment, but then Ghirahim snapped out of it. “Oh, yes, that’s…very kind of you to apologize.”

“Of course.” There was a pause so that the air had a chance to clear now that everything was normal again. Nabooru soon smiled again. “Well I think it is time to acknowledge the giant Wallmaster in the room. So tell me, Ganondorf, who is that little cutie standing behind you?”

Out of all the craziness and excitement, the trio had forgotten all about Link, who blushed at being referred to as a cutie. Coughing, Ganondorf turned a few inches to see Link, beckoning him to come closer with his arm reaching out to him. Swallowing, Link stepped forward, felt Ganondorf place his large hand on his back, and then he was led forward a couple of feet.

“Nabooru, I would like you to meet our newest family member, Link. Link, this is Nabooru, one of my sisters from the desert I told you about. Say hello, Link.”

After glancing at Ganondorf briefly, Link stepped closer to Nabooru, who was smiling down at him. He had to look away from embarrassment, but he extended his hand to her, which she graciously took.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Link.” Link smiled sheepishly while still not looking at her face, his face a little red. Deciding to remedy that, Nabooru crouched down to get a better look at him. When she saw his face, she chuckled. “Well aren’t you precious.” Link’s sheepish smile soon turned into a normal one and he felt more at ease. Ghirahim rolled his eyes at Nabooru’s affectionate nature towards Link. Oh if only she knew he was a Hylian, she would change her tune. After giving Link a gentle pat on the head, Nabooru stood back up to look at them all. “Ganondorf, I am quite exhausted from the long walk from the Portal Stone to your castle. I think I would like to go to my room to freshen up before dinner.”

“That is a great idea.” Turning to a group of Bokoblins, Ganondorf beckoned one over. “Charlie, please escort Nabooru to the room she will be staying in on the third floor.”

“Yes master Ganondorf.” Walking up to Nabooru, Charlie indicated the stairs with his hand. “If you will follow me this way, madam.”

“Why thank you, Charlie.” They headed for the stairs. Stopping at the first step, Nabooru looked back at them all with a genuine smile. “I will see you all at dinner.”

She then followed Charlie and they vanished ten seconds later. Once she was out of earshot and eyesight, everyone relaxed, especially Ganondorf. He rubbed at his forehead with his fingers before looking at Ghirahim, Zant, and Link.

“I think that went rather well.”

“Had she not revealed her rude joke, I would have drowned her in fire.”

“How do you _drown_ someone in fire?” Zant asked Ghirahim.

“Oh it’s quite easy, you just-”

“This is clearly not the time to be discussing how to maim someone you don’t like with _fire_ , Ghirahim,” Ganondorf interrupted. “We should all be thankful that Nabooru has changed her ways towards what we have and are doing with our lives.”

“It was none of her damn business in the first place!” Ghirahim snapped.

“I am not excusing anything she has said or done, Ghirahim, but that is all over now. She has finally accepted us and that is all that matters to me. She alone can help change the minds of all Gerudo in the future so that a rift doesn’t come between us ever again.”

Snorting, Ghirahim turned his back on all of them, folding his arms over his chest. “She had better…”

Ganondorf shook his head at him before turning to Link. “So what do you think of my sister, Link?”

***I like her.***

“Of course you would,” Ghirahim muttered under his breath.

Zant shot him a glare while Ganondorf sighed. “She is only here for seven days, everything will be fine. Now I must see Volvagia about food preparations. Do whatever you wish to do until the feast tonight.”

“Yes master.”

Without a word, Ghirahim vanished on the spot. Shaking his head again at the Demon Lord’s attitude, Ganondorf headed up the stairs to go to the kitchens. The monsters also went their separate ways now that that was all over. Now only Zant and Link remained, which was actually a great opportunity for Link to ask the Twili something.

“Hyh?”

Zant smiled weakly at him. “Everything will be okay, Link.”

Link shook his head, then signed, ***That I am sure of, but I was hoping you’d tell me something.***

“Yes, what is it?”

***Why would anyone be against love?***

Zant smiled weakly, but there was a hint of sadness to it. “I do not know, Link, truly I don’t…”

Lifting his robbed hand, Zant gently patted Link’s head before heading for the stairs. Link stared after him, not knowing the answer either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next since I had to split this in two parts) is dedicated to KarcInoBiologist, who wondered if Nabooru would appear in the story when they read chapter 11. They had wondered if she’d make a good mother figure for Link, and while she isn’t quite that way in this fic (she is more affectionate than motherly) it is a neat concept that should be explored some day :) She will make another appearance in the future, so I hope you liked her introduction!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I just want to profusely apologize for not working on this fic in a long time! Writer's block hit me super hard over the summer and I'm finally out of it for, hopefully, a good long while. I want to thank all my awesome readers for being so patient with me and not badgering me in comments or PMs about updating soon! I certainly hope I can continue working hard on this for you guys! I'd hate to leave it unfinished :D
> 
> Thanks for continuing to support this story <3
> 
> PS: Please be sure to re-read chapter 17 before reading this one. I added something important after Ghirahim's section in the beginning! Thank you!

A few hours later, it was ten minutes until everyone would meet in the grand dining hall for dinner with their guest of honor, Nabooru. Being the host, Ganondorf went to her room to retrieve her and head for dinner together. He also wanted to speak to Nabooru about Link. He wanted to find out first hand how she felt about the boy before Ganondorf told her exactly what Link was. To be perfectly honest, he was worried that the news would change Nabooru’s good mood.

Reaching Nabooru’s room, Ganondorf knocked gently, then waited. Seconds later and the door opened and he came face-to-face with the lady of honor. Ganondorf smiled at her while giving a slight bow.

“Good evening, my dear.”

Nabooru smiled. “Have you come to escort me to that lovely feast your servants have whipped up for my homecoming?”

“I would be a terrible brother and host if I didn’t,” Ganondorf said with a laugh. He recovered quickly. “But before we arrive, I would like to talk to you about something.”

A look of curiosity appeared on Nabooru’s face. “Oh? What is it, then?”

Stepping aside, Ganondorf indicated the hall with his hand. “Let’s walk while we talk.” Nodding, Nabooru walked out of her room, closed the door, and then she and Ganondorf headed through the castle to reach the dining hall. “I wanted to ask you personally on how you felt about Link before I gave you more information about him.”

Nabooru nodded. “I understand. Well, he is most certainly the most adorable male I have ever laid eyes on. He was so shy he couldn’t even speak!”

Ganondorf smiled faintly at this. “Well, unfortunately, Link is mute.”

Disbelief filled Nabooru’s face. “Oh dear. No wonder he didn’t even say hello.”

“Yes, he was attacked by a monster as a child. He has a faint scar across his throat to prove it.”

“Well, I could sense that being mute doesn’t stop him from living a good life,” Nabooru said with a smile. “He _is_ happy here, isn’t he?”

Turning his gaze, Ganondorf looked at the floor as they walked up some stairs. “He _seems_ to be, but I am uncertain right now. When he first came here, he stayed barricaded in his room for three years. Then we had a conversation that did not go as I had planned, but since then he has acted as if everything is normal.”

Nabooru had a feeling Ganondorf wasn’t saying more than he wanted to, so she helped him along. “But you worry that he is just putting up a front…”

Ganondorf sighed. “Yes, that is correct.”

Nabooru nodded, glad that her hunch was right. “I am certain he will be alright eventually. You will find a way to give him the life he deserves, sooner or later.”

“I hope so.”

They soon reached the floor that had the kitchens and dining hall on it and were heading down a corridor.

“So, I have given you my opinion on Link,” Nabooru said after a long pause, “what is it that you wished to tell me about him?”

When they were close to the large doors into the dining hall where everyone would be waiting, Ganondorf stopped in front of them and then turned to Nabooru. “Before I say more, I want you to promise me that you will not react too harshly on the news I am about to reveal to you.”

Nabooru tilted her head slightly to the side, he long hair falling past her shoulder a few inches. “I do not like the sounds of this, Ganondorf.”

The Gerudo King sighed while nodding. “I thought as much.” An uncomfortable silence followed momentarily. Inhaling deeply, Ganondorf said, “I hope you do not make me regret this, Nabooru.” There was another pause before Ganondorf hastily said, “Link is of Hyrulian descent.”

There was an awkward silence, but then Ganondorf was surprised at Nabooru’s very different reaction to it.

“Oh is that all?!”

Ganondorf blinked wide eyes at her. “Excuse me?”

Nabooru laughed mirthfully at his dumbstruck face. “Well I kind of figured that out the minute I saw him, Ganondorf!”

The Gerudo King was surprised. “What do you mean you knew?!”

Nabooru snorted behind a smirk. “Well his ears were certainly a dead giveaway, you knucklehead. Not to mention he just has that kind of face that most Hylians seem to have.”

“And you’re not angry or upset that I have a Hylian living with me and my army?” Ganondorf asked, exasperated.

“Of course not!” There was a pause as Ganondorf felt relief wash over him. “You know, Ganon, the Gerudo and I take your peace treaty with the King of Hyrule and Princess Zelda very seriously. We in the Gerudo Desert have traded with Hyrule for many years and we provide our services to them quite often, and vice versa. We were reluctant in the beginning, but they have shown us nothing but respect and goodwill. We could never hate or despise them unless they waged war against all of us, which I don’t ever see happening this time around.” The look on Ganondorf’s face told Nabooru that he hadn’t expected this at all. “A lot has changed over the years, brother, my acceptance of Zant and Ghirahim is proof of that…”

Ganondorf was tense for a few more seconds, but then his broad shoulders slumped and he released a held breath before nodding. “That is good to hear. And I am sorry I doubted you.”

Lifting her right hand, Nabooru placed it gently on Ganondorf’s upper arm. “With how I treated Zant and Ghirahim all these years, I do not blame you.” Lowering her hand, she smiled. “Link is a good kid, I can tell. I know that one day he will love everything about this life that you gave him, even if it takes another three years or more.”

“Let us hope it won’t take that long…” Another bout of silence fell between them. Ganondorf soon took a deep, relaxing breath, feeling the air clear now that the secrets were finally out in the open. “We shouldn’t keep everyone waiting for very much longer. Volvagia pulled out all the stops for the welcoming feast tonight, so I want us to show him our appreciation.”

With a smile, Nabooru gave a nod. “Of course, my King.”

Turning to face the door, Ganondorf held out his arm, which Nabooru graciously took with her own. Then with his free hand, Ganondorf pushed open the door and took their first steps into the dining hall. As soon as both of them were a few feet from the door, an uproar of greeting and excitement filled the large room, making Nabooru actually blush a bit at the hospitality. Ganondorf patted her arm as they headed for the head table, passing many of his soldiers on the way. When they reached their seats seconds later, they released each other and Ganondorf moved to his golden, high backed throne chair. Nabooru had the seat to his right, which Ganondorf pulled out for her before she sat down. She thanked him and looked around as everyone started to settle down. Ganondorf stood between the table and his pulled out throne, smiling at everyone.

“Good evening, everyone. Please, sit.” As it turned quiet and everyone sat in their chairs, Ganondorf indicated Nabooru with his hand. “As you all know, my sister, Nabooru, will be staying with us for seven days. Tonight is in celebration of her arrival. Chef Volvagia assures me that this is his best work yet, so please, enjoy!”

The sound became amplified again as everyone began to fill their plates with may different and delicious smelling foods. After a smile of gratitude, Ganondorf sat down and picked up a pitcher of wine, offering it to Nabooru. She accepted gratefully, holding her glass for him as he poured. For a good portion of the meal, everyone ate contentedly and had conversations with their surrounding comrades and it was just a wonderful time for all of them. Volvagia soon began to make his rounds, asking Bokoblins and Moblins how the food was. He received nothing but amazing compliments that he promised to cherish forever. He soon made it to the head of the main table, grinning at Nabooru as he rested his elbow on Ganondorf’s arm as he leaned sideways against him.

“I certainly hope you are enjoying my dishes as much as everyone else is, my dear Nabooru.”

After a drink of wine, Nabooru smiled at him. “Everything is beautiful and delicious, Volvagia, thank you. I have not had such an amazing meal in a long time.”

“I am glad I could be of service to yours truly. And may I say how _ravishing_ you look this evening? Your beauty never ceases to amaze me. Is that a new hair clip keeping your gorgeous hair together?”

As they continued to talk, Zant was having a long conversation with Ghirahim as they sat next to each other, offering him some of his dishes to try out from time-to-time. No one hardly noticed how odd the Demon Lord seemed to be the closer they were to the end of the hype. Everyone was having too much of a good time filling their bellies to look in that direction. When Nabooru was finished and waiting for dessert that Volvagia and his cooks were putting the final touches on, Ghirahim looked at her with a strange look in his only visible eye.

“Lady Nabooru.” Hearing Ghirahim, Ganondorf, Zant, and Nabooru stopped what they were doing to look at him. Nabooru blinked in surprised confusion when she saw the look on the Demon Lord’s face. “There is something I wish to say.”

“Ghirahim, what are you doing?” Ganondorf asked suspiciously as Nabooru said, “Of course, Ghirahim, what is it-?”

Before she could finish, Ghirahim stood up, turned to Zant, grabbed the sides of his neck with both hands, and then did something so drastic that the room went deathly quiet.

Zant’s eyes were open wide as he stared in shock at Ghirahim’s face as the demon kissed him hard. This obviously had not been planned and Zant was too stunned to kiss back, even though he had the strong urge to. Everyone couldn’t help but stare at this bold move. After a good several seconds, Ghirahim pulled back, staring at Zant’s still dumbstruck face, while keeping his hands on the Twili’s neck.

“I have been waiting to do that in front of everyone for _years_ , you stupidly beautiful, fish-faced idiot.” No one knew what to say. Zant was gaping at Ghirahim, who didn’t seem to care that all eyes were on them. After a few more seconds of staring, he kissed Zant again, faster this time, turned to look at Nabooru, and then stared hard at her. “It doesn’t matter to me if you accept us or not, I am going to love this man for the rest of my life. And if you have a problem with that, then to hell with you.”

Another awkward silence filled the room. Ganondorf was as frozen as a statue from both anger and embarrassment at Ghirahim’s behavior and his bright idea to insult their guest of honor. When nothing else was said for a long time, Ghirahim looked down and sat back in his chair, staring at his empty plate.

“…Ghirahim?” Hearing the quiet voice, Ghirahim looked up, seeing Nabooru staring at him with a blank face. She hadn’t reacted to his sudden actions at all, which no one was sure was good or bad at this point. There was a long pause and then- “I am sorry that I caused you and Zant so much grief all these years. Truly I am…”

Ghirahim was speechless, but so was everyone else, knowing how Nabooru once felt about the unorthodox relationship between their superior officers and King. Seconds passed when no one said or did anything and soon, Ghirahim looked back at the table.

“I forgive you.”

A small smile formed on Nabooru’s face. “I know. And thank you…”

With that awkwardness out-of-the-way, almost everyone returned to their plates and good spirits. Link was staring at Ghirahim and Zant, somewhat understanding what Ganondorf told him last week now. Again, he didn’t know why anyone would be against love like that. Link saw absolutely nothing wrong with it. It was clear how much Ghirahim cared for Zant, so why should anyone object to that? What was wrong with the world?

“Ghirahim, we’ll talk about this later,” Ganondorf said, finally recovered from that spell.

Before Ghirahim could affirm this, a delicate hand landed on Ganondorf’s hand. The Gerudo King looked at Nabooru blankly.

“It’s alright, brother. I deserved it.”

Ganondorf was taken aback by this. This entire visit already was just full of surprises, wasn’t it? Nabooru just patted his hand before going back to eating. Ganondorf was still a bit miffed about this whole ordeal, but since everyone else was fine, he decided to let it go. Besides, the only thing he should be worrying about was how the remainder of the week would progress and then eventually end.

Fifteen minutes later and it was time for dessert, which was an assortment of cakes and pies, some of which were Nabooru’s absolute favorites. Every morsel had been fantastic and Nabooru had thanked Volvagia for an excellent job well done.

“It was my pleasure, ma’am,” he said with a quick bow. “Tomorrow night should be just as extravagant.”

“Do not overexert yourself on my account,” Nabooru encouraged with a smile.

Laughing, Volvagia hit Ganondorf’s arm with the back of his hand and keeping it there. “No, ma’am, that is reserved for this giant lug right here!”

Ganondorf scowled weakly at them as they both laughed mirthfully. “Very funny.”

Once they had calmed down and Volvagia left, Nabooru finished off her wine, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and then placed a hand to it when she began to yawn. “O-Oh what a _day_!” Lowering her hand, she added, “Thank you, brother, for such excitement today, but it is time for my beauty rest.”

Ganondorf nodded. “I will escort you to your room. I still have more to discuss with you on the way.”

With everyone full of good food, the dining hall gradually emptied while the clean-up crew began to carry empty platters and plates and cups away. Ghirahim left with only saying good night to Zant, vanishing on the spot. Zant said good night to everyone and headed for his own room to sleep. Now it was just Ganondorf, Link, and Nabooru left.

“You sleep well tonight, Link,” Nabooru said to him. “We should do something fun together tomorrow afternoon. What do you think of that?”

“I have already come up with some activities for us while you are here, Nabooru,” Ganondorf told her. “I was thinking a ride through the mountains on horseback tomorrow would be a good start.”

“Sounds fun.” Link shrugged, not knowing how he felt about going horseback riding for the first time. Smiling at him, Nabooru leaned over and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek. Link’s face flared red at the random and sudden affection. “Good night, Link.”

Flinching out of his embarrassment, Link quickly signed, “good night to you too” before scurrying off towards his bedroom floor. Nabooru and Ganondorf watched him disappear down the stairs before heading up to their floor.

“I am still very sorry for Ghirahim’s behavior this evening,” Ganondorf said half a minute later.

Nabooru waved her hand as if to brush this off. “You are too hard on him. I already said it was fine. He had every right to act that way, anyway.”

Ganondorf snorted softly. “You really _have_ changed.”

Smiling, Nabooru looped her arm with Ganondorf’s. “So have you.”

“Have I?” Ganondorf asked her in slight surprise.

“Despite the treaty, you still hated Hylians, but now you are letting one live with you. To be honest, I would like to know why…”

“I do not know.”

Inhaling, Nabooru rested her head on Ganondorf’s arm. “I wonder what Link has done to turn you so soft…”

Jerking his head away, Ganondorf snorted. “I am not soft.”

Reaching Nabooru’s room a minute later, she released Ganondorf’s arm, lifted herself up on tip-toe, and then gave him a kiss to the cheek.

“Of course you’re not, brother.” Moving to the door, Nabooru opened it and was about to go inside, but looked back. “But towards Link, you most definitely are.” Ganondorf didn’t respond. “Well, good night.”

“Yes, good night.”

Nabooru entered her room and closed the door quietly behind her. Ganondorf stared at it for a moment, rethinking those words and wondering if they were indeed true. He had already admitted once that Link helping to save his life over three years ago was the very first true kindness the Gerudo King had received from a stranger, and a peaceful one at that. But had that truly been enough to soften his heart, or was he just kidding himself?

Sighing, Ganondorf turned around and continued for his own quarters, needing a good amount of time alone to think over _everything_.

* * *

Rather than go horseback riding the next day, Nabooru had decided to help tend to the gardens with Zant, who planted and grew all sorts of fruits and vegetables and fungi as a pastime. Ghirahim could never understand Zant’s fascination with gardening, finding it too tedious and boring. The Twili had explained several times that it was relaxing and fun when he was bored, but Ghirahim couldn’t see how.

“If it wasn’t for the help of the Hyrulian gardeners, herbalists, and architects erecting our greenhouses, Gerudo Desert wouldn’t have as beautiful of gardens as yours, Zant,” Nabooru explained as she watered a big patch of vegetables. “Do you happen to have extra seeds I can take back with me?”

Zant was trimming away dead leaves and such a few feet away. Looking over his shoulder, he answered, “We do, but we’re running low. I’ll be sure to ask the cooks to save the seeds the next time I’m in the kitchen.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Zant.”

Meanwhile, in the training room, Ghirahim was sitting up in the ceiling rafters, staring down at Link practicing with a short sword on a practice dummy. He had a look of disdain on his face as he saw just how good of a swordsman Link had become in just a few short months. That feeling of dread that Link was far more dangerous than any of them realized just never went away.

“HYAH!”

Ghirahim’s eyes widened slightly as he saw Link do something remarkable at this age. Link jumped far back from the practice dummy, rushed forward while holding the sword with both hands at his left side, and then flipped over at an angle, slashing into the front of the dummy and slicing deeply into it. As the sword tip came free, he turned to the right and did a quick spin attack to slice into the middle of it. In the Demon Lord’s mind, the dummy was replaced by Ghirahim instead and he saw his own blood gush out of the gashes.

Out of nowhere came a loud crashing sound. Perking up after he was standing straight, Link pivoted around in curiosity, seeing Ghirahim laying crumpled on the floor far away. Throwing the sword aside, Link rushed to Ghirahim, who was beginning to push himself up onto his bent legs. He had his hand on the side of his head where it had hit the hard floor. Link ran to his side and crouched, looking concerned.

“Hyh?”

Link forced himself away when Ghirahim quickly turned on him, practically snarling in anger. His face was livid. “Get _away_ from _me_!”

Link whimpered softly as he moved back a few more inches before signing to the Demon Lord. ***I’m sorry! Are you okay? What happened?***

Growling behind gritted teeth, Ghirahim forced himself to his feet. “It’s none of your damn _business_.”

Link flinched at the harsh tone, but he tried signing again. ***I didn’t mean anything by it-***

“ _Shut_ _up_!”

Before Link could do anything else, Ghirahim vanished on the spot, shoving the Hylian back from the backfire of magical energy. Link jerked his foot back to get a steady footing before straightening out and staring at the place Ghirahim once stood, blinking. What had that all been about?

“Bah!”

Deciding to stop caring what Ghirahim was thinking and his actions towards him, Link headed back for his short sword to continue training against the practice dummy again. He was determined to strike it down in a single strike soon, so he had to keep improving. Link would show Ghirahim that he wasn’t to be pushed around anymore.

So that day had been relatively quiet and it was now the next day in the early afternoon. They were finally planning on taking that horseback ride today. Zant was not a fan of horses after he had a pretty nasty accident many years ago with one, so he was going to help Volvagia in the kitchen today instead. While Nabooru got ready for the ride, Ganondorf had a special task for Ghirahim and Link. Ghirahim, of course, wasn’t too happy to be near Link after yesterday, let alone work alongside him.

“I don’t care if you are on your death bed, Ghirahim, you and Link are to gather the horses and you are going to teach him the basics of riding. And don’t argue with me.” Ghirahim snapped his mouth closed before scowling. Ganondorf waved the backs of his fingers at him. “Go on now, do as you’re told.”

Grumbling under his breath, Ghirahim grabbed Link’s wrist and guided him away from Ganondorf for a few yards before letting go. Ganondorf shook his head at the Demon Lord before turning around and heading for Nabooru’s room to collect her. Meanwhile, leaving the castle about a minute later, Ghirahim continued to lead the way with Link ten paces behind him. They were silent as they headed around the castle to walk towards the horse stables that were inside a large barn far away from their current location. In front was a large corral fence made out of stone with a steel gate. Stopping abruptly, Ghirahim turned on his heel to glare at Link. The teen stopped and waited for him to speak, a blank look on his face.

“I’m going to release the horses from the stables. I need you to open the gate and hold it open as I guide them inside.”

 ***Yes sir,*** Link quickly signed.

Rolling his eyes at the “sir” part, Ghirahim turned back around and they continued to the barn. Going to the gate first, Ghirahim summoned a wrought-iron skeleton key and thrust it at Link to take.

“Open the gate.”

After another “yes sir”, Link took the key, turned around, and moved to the corral. While he unlocked the padlock, Ghirahim went to the barn and, with a wave of his hand, unlocked and opened the single barn door. Link pulled open the gate and stood between it and the outer perimeter as he waited. His eyes widened a few minutes later when at least a dozen horses were brought out of the barn while being led by Ghirahim. He stepped out to the side and then whistled loudly at them. Link had to grip the gate harder than what he thought he needed to as all the horses galloped inside the paddock. Once the last one headed inside, Ghirahim followed, stopping within the gate opening to look at Link.

“We need to brush these guys first. Bert and Ernie are slacking off again.” Looking inside the corral, Ghirahim started in. “The faster we get this done, the sooner I can get away from you.” Link scowled at him before following Ghirahim inside, closing the gate behind him. The horses had dispersed and some began to eat the grass strewn all over the ground. Link didn’t appear nervous or afraid as he passed some of the large animals that could easily trample him to death. Ghirahim had walked straight for a black and gray horse near the back and began to run his gloved hand along his neck. As Link got closer, he could hear what the Demon Lord was saying to the horse. “Boy you are getting old, aren’t ya? Look, your mane’s turning white!” The horse snorted at Ghirahim as he gently chuffed him in the chin with the side of his face. Ghirahim petted his snout. “It’s been a while since I rode you, huh?”

Coming around Ghirahim’s side to let the demon see him, Link signed, ***Is he yours?***

The horse breathed heavily from his huge nostrils as Ghirahim continued to pet him. “Yes, therefore he is off limits to you and everyone else.”

***Including Ganondorf?***

Conjuring up a large brush, Ghirahim began to guide it along the horse’s neck. “Even Ganon.” Without looking away from his task, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, conjuring up another brush and throwing it at Link, who had to fumble to catch it with both hands. He was able to attach the brush to his belt. “Since females take so damn long to get ready, we may as well get these guys cleaned up with a good brushing.”

***Yes sir.***

Ghirahim glanced at him. “Stop calling me that.” After catching something out of the corner of his eye, Ghirahim paused his next stroke to look back. “Before I forget, I would stay as far away from that mare as possible,” Ghirahim stated, jerking his chin at a horse near the gate.

Perking up with interest, Link looked to where the demon was staring and saw the mare, who was a mix of brown and white and with a bit of black on her snout and legs, all on her own. He then looked back at Ghirahim.

***How come?***

Ghirahim returned to his brushing, this time working on his horse’s mane. “She can’t be tamed. And believe me, we’ve all tried. She has mauled over enough of us that got too close, including Zant, which is why he’s staying home. Ganon refuses to put her out of her misery though.”

Link blinked a few times in thought before looking back at the mare. She shook her head and neck when bugs kept flying around her ears and face. After a few seconds, she realized someone was staring at her, so she turned her bulbous eyes in Link’s direction. The Hylian felt something in his chest at the blue-eyed stare, but he had no idea what it was. He felt strangely drawn to her even, but why? An idea suddenly came to Link.

***May I try?***

Ghirahim gave him an exasperated look. “And what makes you think you can do anything for her that we haven’t already tried?”

Link shrugged, then signed, ***I just want to give it a shot, that’s all.***

Ghirahim snorted. “Well fine, if you don’t mind getting trampled, then do whatever you want. Just don’t come crying to me when she severely injures you.”

Link simply scowled at Ghirahim’s lack of confidence in him before he looked back at the mare and approached her. It didn’t take long for the gorgeous horse to realize what was happening, which didn’t sit well with her. When Link was about halfway to her, she turned in his direction and then charged head on at him. Stopping his brushing to turn around, Ghirahim watched the next scene unfold, deciding to help Link before the mare went too far. Ganondorf would have his head if he didn’t put a stop to it anyway.

Link stopped, but seemed unafraid as the mare advanced very quickly at him. With a deep, calming breath, he wet his lips with his tongue, thought of something familiar deep within his subconscious, and then let out a melodic whistle with his lips and teeth. At first, it didn’t seem like it did anything, but it filled the mare’s ears and it took quite a bit of her strength to come to a halt before she barreled Link over. Dirt and grass kicked up from her hooves as she skid to a stop in front of him, breathing heavily. Link ended up flinching out of reflex since she had gotten so close, but he was still unafraid of her. He was surprised that a simple tune like that had done the trick, actually. Ghirahim was also taken aback.

For a long time in silence, Link and the mare stared at each other, neither moving as if to avoid spooking one another. The mare’s breath was back and she inhaled deeply with her large nostrils, taking in Link’s scent. It seemed familiar to her somehow, but she didn’t know why. After a few more seconds, she took a few backwards steps from Link before pawing the ground a few times. Link smiled at her before carefully lifting his hand, his palm facing her. As the mare bowed her head, she took a step forward and then gently butted her snout against it. Knowing everything would be okay, Link began to pet her with a big grin on his face. The mare whinnied and snorted with her nose as she moved her head up and down. She then gently chuffed Link in the chin with her wet nose, getting a silent chuckle from him in return. He lifted his left arm and carefully placed it against the side of the mare’s head, leaning into her in a comforting embrace.

Behind them far away and staring with ire, narrowed eyes, Ghirahim didn’t seem happy about any of this. How could someone like Link be able to tame something like that beast so easily, when not even their magic had any effect on her? How was it that only a simple whistle could break her high strung spirit? Ghirahim didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. What other secrets was Link hiding from Ganondorf and his cronies?

After Link gently patted the mare’s snout once more, he turned around, waved at her, and then headed back to Ghirahim, who changed his expression quickly before Link noticed. Stopping a few feet away, Link smiled.

 ***I guess you didn’t try** _ **everything**_ **,*** he signed.

Ghirahim glared at him. “Don’t be cocky, brat. It was probably beginner’s luck anyway.” Link just shook his head in amusement. “Well fine, if she wants you, you can have her.”

***Does she have a name?***

“Do I _look_ like a name giver to you? No one has bothered, so you can decide. Just don’t give her something stupid or whatever.” Link nodded, thinking of some ideas already. “Now that you’ve settled that, do what I told you already before her highness and Ganon shows up.”

Nodding, Link watched Ghirahim brush his horse for another minute to get an idea on how to do it correctly, and then moved towards the closest horse to get started. It took both of them at least ten minutes to do a basic brushing for all of them. Link had been slightly intimidated by a very large horse that had his black mane tied up in miniature buns all along his neck, but he managed to make him happy by the end. A minute before the final horse was brushed, Ganondorf and Nabooru had shown up in their usual outfits, but Nabooru had put on brown pants that were made of pig-skin and horseback riding boots.

“Ah, you cleaned up the horses; good of you to do that,” Ganondorf said. “I may have to fire Bert and Ernie and let you and Link tend to the horses from now on.”

Ghirahim scowled at him. “Don’t even joke like that.”

“I was being serious, actually.”

Rolling his eyes, Ghirahim moved to his horse and quickly got on his back. He didn’t need to use a saddle or reins. When Link saw just how high up the Demon Lord was, a sense of dread filled him; he’d never ridden a horse before. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of a horse, but would he know what to do with one, let alone ride one?

Out of nowhere, and surprising Ganondorf when he saw her, the mare came up beside Link and gently nudged him in the cheek with her wet nose. Turning to her, Link smiled while lifting his hand to pet her snout.

“Link, how did you-?”

“He whistled a tune at her.”

Perking up slightly, Ganondorf looked at Ghirahim, who suddenly took off without another word. Ganondorf blinked after him, trying to decipher what that tone meant. Ever since Link started his training, the Demon Lord had been acting far more strangely. Deciding to put it behind him for now, Ganondorf looked back at Link and smiled.

“I am impressed you were able to calm her so easily. She’s yours, if you want her.” Link nodded. “Have you named her yet?”

***No, but I have ideas.***

“Well, when you decide on one, let me know.” Link nodded. “Now, let’s teach you how to ride her. You can ride her bareback or with a saddle.”

“If you wouldn’t mind, brother, I’d like to teach Link how to saddle and ride a horse,” Nabooru said, standing next to an ash-colored horse. “I’d do a far better job than you, anyway,” she added with an amused smile.

“Oh alright, if you insist.”

Link wasn’t sure what to expect as he learned all he needed to know about horseback riding, but he trusted Nabooru to be a great teacher. It took nearly half an hour to explain all the equipment and showing Link how to saddle correctly, and then he tried putting a saddle on by himself. It took a few tries, but he got used to tying and tightening the strap knots like a pro. He had tested his new skills on Nabooru’s horse since he was fully trained and tame, but now it was time to get his own horse saddled. She was reluctant at first when the heavy leather seat was lifted above her back to be placed down, but Link just whistled sweetly to her as he worked. That relaxed her quickly, somehow already trained despite the two of them just meeting for the first time that day.

“Now that was the easy part,” Nabooru said once the horse was ready to be ridden. “Its getting on their backs and steering them the way you wish for them to go that’s the hardest step. Don’t be surprised if you fall off her the first few times.”

“Hnn…”

“Now don’t frighten him, Nabooru,” Ganondorf said as he placed his left foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up onto his massive horse. “He will be fine. Link was chosen by our untameable mare, she will keep him safe.”

Nabooru looked at Link’s horse. “Chosen, huh? Sounds familiar,” she added, only to herself. After thinking for a moment, Nabooru pulled Link to his horse’s side and pointed at the stirrup. “Place your outer foot, which is your left in this case, in the stirrup. Don’t attempt to mount her yet, I am going to show you the best way to hoist yourself up in a second.”

Nodding, Link lifted his booted foot up towards the hanging stirrup while Nabooru held it steady for him. Once it didn’t feel like his boot would slip off, he looked at her expectantly. Ganondorf sat by and watched as Nabooru positioned Link’s hands on the saddle correctly and then telling him to use his toes to bounce his body up and down twice before pushing hard off the ground to lift himself up. When he tried it, he fell back down because he thought he _was_ going to fall. Nabooru said that it was alright and that it would take some practice to get used to the motion. Next, she explained how to swing his leg over the back of the saddle to get onto the seat without bumping it and losing his balance. Ganondorf was quite entertained while watching Link bounce and then push up, but fall back down because he forgot to swing his leg over. After several attempts, he gained enough strength and leverage to finally hoist himself up onto his mare’s back

“Congratulations, Link, you officially have a horse,” Ganondorf praised as he gently urged his horse towards them. “How does it feel up here?”

Link looked around to see how much he could see from up this high, which wasn’t much. He then looked back at his horse to see her reaction of having a human on her back. She merely shook her head when bugs got around her face. Link pet the back of her neck a few times before giving his opinion.

***It’s quite an experience. I’m ready to learn how to travel.***

“I am sure you are. Nabooru will teach you. I will see you later?”

Link nodded while Nabooru said, “Don’t worry, brother, Link will be safe with me. We’ll find you and Ghirahim soon.”

Gripping the reins tighter, Ganondorf jerked on it to the right to get his horse turned. “Thank you for teaching Link for me, Nabooru. Even if you’re not finished before we return, we will see you at dinner.”

“Will do.”

Nodding, Ganondorf turned his horse the opposite way, whipped the reins and prodded his sides, and then they galloped away, leaving the teacher-student alone together. Link was a little intimidated to be with Nabooru on his own, he wasn’t even sure why, but he was determined to learn how to ride his horse today.

***What do I do first?***

“Before I show you, I want to run something by you.” Link nodded in understanding. Stepping up to the horse’s face, Nabooru began to pet her cheek and side of her neck. “Have you picked her name yet?” Link shook his head. “May I give you a suggestion then?”

Link blinked, curious to know what she had in mind. ***OK.***

“Name her Epona. Believe me, you will want to.”

Link stared blankly at Nabooru for a moment before looking at his horse. She shook her mane before lowering her head and neck in order to eat some grass. Nabooru watched and waited for Link to give a response to her suggestion. She herself was not sure why the name Epona came to mind right away, but she felt something in her gut that was screaming at her. She hoped Link would have the same feeling.

After half a minute of considering this lovely name, Link smiled at Nabooru. ***I think Epona is perfect.***

Nabooru smiled back. “I’m glad. Now, are you ready to ride her?”

Link grinned. ***Yes please!***

“Haha, alright! Now grab your reins and I will teach you how to get her moving and to steer in the right direction.” Feeling perfectly at ease with Nabooru now, Link watched her and listened intently to what she said and demonstrated for him on her own horse. Soon it was his turn and it took some getting used to, but he now knew how to walk and steer Epona. “You’re a natural, Link. Now let’s head after Ghirahim and Ganondorf, then we can run to catch up to them.” Leaning towards him to whisper, Nabooru added, “And believe me, you will enjoy this part.”

***How come?***

Nabooru sat up straight, holding the reins in front of her. “You’ll see. We’ll walk for a few minutes before galloping.”

***OK.***

“To get them into a trot, we’ll have to use more force with our heels on their sides than before. To make them gallop, you can tap them with your heels harder or use the reins. You need to jerk both hands up and down to do this. So let’s start them in a brisk walk, and then we’ll get to the fun part!”

Link nodded before looking down at Epona and petting her neck. She turned her head slightly to look at him, feeling completely at ease too. She whinnied in understanding about what they were about to do. Nabooru took the lead at a brisk pace and Link followed, starting slowly first. Epona didn’t seem to mind the jabs to her sides, even when Link got her trotting. When they would gallop is when he was the most concerned, not wanting to hurt Epona.

By the time they were passing the castle, both horses were trotting nearly side-by-side and Link was far more confident in his newly formed skills. Nabooru had been the perfect teacher.

“Are you sure this is your first time riding a horse?” Nabooru asked with a smile, genuinely impressed. Link nodded. “Well you’re certainly a natural, aren’t you?” Link just shrugged since he didn’t know how else to respond. It certainly did feel like he had ridden a horse before, just not in this lifetime, it seemed. Link actually found that to be an odd thought. “So, ready for the best experience you’re ever going to participate in?!”

“Hyh!”

Nabooru laughed in response, making Link smile. When she calmed down enough, she looked back ahead, yelled out “HYAH!” while swatting the reins, and her horse took off like a rocket. Link nearly steered Epona in a wild direction at the sudden gust of wind that Nabooru’s horse had created. Getting her straight again, Link did exactly what Nabooru did, thinking Epona would react the same as the other horse, but what happened instead nearly gave Link a heart attack.

With a very loud bray and whinny, Epona thrust her body backwards as her front hooves came high off the ground, kicking wildly. Out of swift reflex, Link gripped her body with his legs as tight as he could since he nearly slipped off, his heart jumping into his throat. After a few seconds, Epona dropped back down and instantly started galloping far faster than Nabooru’s horse. After a muffled cry of surprise escaped him, Link jerked forward and quickly wrapped his arms around Epona’s neck so that he didn’t go flying off. As he tried to look up to see where Nabooru was, his vision was bouncing wildly, but he caught a split second glimpse of her as Epona sailed right past without care.

“Whoa, what the hell-?!” Nabooru ended up yanking her horse to a stop, looking shocked when she saw it had been Link and Epona. Epona’s speed is what caught her attention the most. “Link, are you crazy?!”

Link was too far away to hear her, especially with the wind howling in his ears. He was too afraid to try sitting up and get Epona to stop running, so he hoped Nabooru would save him or that they caught up to Ganondorf soon.

Meanwhile, near a gorgeous waterfall, Ganondorf slowed his horse down and soon came to a stop, jerking on the reins. By a wide tree near the bank of the large pool that the waterfall flowed into, he saw Ghirahim sitting next to his horse that was laying on the ground with his legs tucked under him. The Demon Lord was petting him while staring off into space. Eyes narrowing slightly, Ganondorf made his horse walk closer to them before he got down and walked to Ghirahim the rest of the way. He didn’t acknowledge the Gerudo, as if he was deep in thought.

“…Your attitude these last few months is concerning me,” Ganondorf said carefully.

“I’m fine,” Ghirahim answered somewhat tersely.

Glaring, Ganondorf walked around Ghirahim to stand in front of him, blocking the sun from him. “No, you are not. You have not acted this way since the last time you were pissed at me. Ever since Link came-”

Ghirahim stood up suddenly, glaring at Ganondorf. “Your fascination with that brat is really starting to tick me off! You’re always going on about “Link this, Link that”, like I’m supposed to _give_ _a_ _damn_! Well I don’t, Ganon, and I don’t want to fucking _HEAR ABOUT IT_!” Getting spooked by Ghirahim’s angry voice, his horse forced himself up as quickly as possible, turned around, and ran off. Ghirahim jerked his head around in surprise, sensing how upset his horse was. “Dammit, now look what you’ve done!”

As he had yelled this at Ganondorf, even though it was Ghirahim’s fault in the first place, he had turned around swiftly and ran after his horse. Ganondorf stood there, dumbstruck at the demon’s unfair criticism of this encounter, and tried to understand why Ghirahim was so upset about Link being with them. Ghirahim was clearly keeping some deep seeded feelings down inside about Link, and Ganondorf honest to the Goddesses wanted to know why. Why did Link give Ghirahim such a dark heart?

Sighing heavily, Ganondorf turned around and returned to his horse, got on, and then rode off, deciding to give Ghirahim his space for now. Once everything had calmed down enough, he would try talking to the Demon Lord again. He just hoped he could talk to him before Ghirahim did something regretful…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll finish chapter 19, but I'll try my best!
> 
> PS: If you think I can improve on Nabooru's instructions on teaching Link to ride Epona, let me know! I did a quick search and think I found what I needed, but I'm always open to corrections for stuff like that!
> 
> PPS: What happens to Link and Epona will be revealed at the start of the next chapter. I wanted to get it in this one, but it was already 13 pages long (yikes!)
> 
> PPPS: I know Ghirahim acting like a dick without an explanation is like beating a dead horse by now, but I'm going to try hard to finally reveal the reason(s) why in the next chapter *thumbs up*

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to bring this up now, but I will remind you all again once the character involved appears in the story, about a character trait change that you are going to see. When I first started writing this story, I didn’t know Ghirahim was actually the spirit of the Sword of Demise. I had already written the Demise Sword as its own weapon that only Ganondorf can properly control (since he is a direct descendant of Demise) before finding out this knowledge of Ghirahim. Since I didn’t want to try rewriting it since the Demise Sword plays a very key roll in the fic later, I decided to make the sword its own person and Ghirahim is now just a demon that serves Ganondorf. Simply put, it means that Ghirahim and the Sword of Demise are not one whole entity in this story anymore. With that in mind, I hope you all will continue reading the story despite the major character change to Ghirahim and that you will enjoy it regardless!
> 
> Also, once Ghirahim appears in the story, I will be posting chapter 1 of my side story where I wrote my own backstory for him (it will explain where he comes from, what he did before, during, and after Ganondorf, how he got all of his accessories, and so on) The only fully canon thing about him in these 2 fics is that he's a demon and works for Ganondorf


End file.
